


【花流】过冬

by uven222



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 灌篮高手, 篮球飞人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uven222/pseuds/uven222
Summary: 原著背景，尽量还原到原作背景，貌似是1992年。完结存文。开篇受伤场景描写预警。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 樱木花道/流川枫, 花流 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

流川从没想过，清醒骑车也会发生事故。  
冬季日出很晚，削短了晨练的时间。和无数个上学的早晨一样流川在闸口等待火车经过，晨练的一身汗水在冬天的晨风里骤然变冷，令他突然一个寒颤。他记得当时并没有打瞌睡，但有那么个瞬间他以为自己在梦里，因为当他听到巨响和惊叫声而把目光从远方移开时，他竟然看到火车径直朝着自己开了过来。  
一切发生的太突然，以至于他在剧烈撞击和一片惨叫声中并没能意识到这并不仅仅是课堂上打盹时所做的一个噩梦而已，直到意识被钻满全身的疼痛唤醒。  
天空弥散着黑烟，空气呛得厉害，救护车的鸣笛声仿佛很远，流川艰难侧脸，他看到，自己正身处于一片废墟。  
疯狂袭击中枢的疼痛从大腿持续传达着，流川擦了擦脸上阻碍视线的血和尘土碎块，竭力撑起身，触目惊心的景象映入瞳孔，他的大腿被一根大概是电机残骸的金属管戳穿了，戳出伤处的裂口上，赫然包裹着焦黑黏厚的污泥。  
他的第一个念头便是糟了这一季的球赛赶不上了。  
他扯开了撕裂的裤管，看着这根沾满污秽的管子嵌进自己的血肉，感到难以名状的恶心，腿上还刺着其它残骸碎片，看来是需要很长时间来恢复的伤势了。旁边的自行车已经被压得变了型，仿佛在提醒应该庆幸至少他的骨架没有像它一样被揉成了一团。  
四周逐渐起伏呻吟，上学上班的时间发生货车脱轨很悲惨。流川花了点时间去适应腿上的剧痛，他抬起冷汗直淌的脸，他听得到救护人员已经赶到，但是距离他还很遥远。他想要将这根恶心的管子从肉体里抽出来，然而只是轻微的分毫挪动，钻心疼痛立刻揪住了他的每一根神经。  
几乎握碎了拳头咬碎了牙，流川从疼得直想爆粗口的状态中平复下来。这种程度的外伤竟然会有如此猛烈的疼痛，这么疼，比生平所能想象到的所有疼痛都更疼。伤口由于方才的挪动出了更多的血，他厌恶地瞥了眼凶器，扯掉撕裂的衣物在伤口上方将腿狠狠扎紧，避免失血和污染的扩散。疼痛太异常，太不合常理，他认为自己的忍耐力很强，然而此刻的疼痛无法承受，完全无法抵挡。  
他端详着伤口，仿佛突然明白了什么，他的大脑一瞬空白，他听到了自己加剧的心跳声。他花了很长时间，还有巨大的勇气，终于接受了更加可怕的事实。另一处刺在腿上的东西并非其它残骸碎片，那是他的断骨，是他断裂的大腿骨骨刺戳透了他的血肉戳出了皮肤，剧痛正是由此而来，和这样的伤势相比，区区异物戳穿所带来的疼痛早就被掩埋了。  
他怔怔地望着伤口，手心冰凉。  
冬季杯，全国大赛，国家队，美国梦，全都被打上了巨大的问号。  
纵然人声鼎沸，却仿佛整个世界都在离他远去。他抬起头来，上空是盘旋的直升机，医救人员的竭力呼喊在他脑海里只剩下无意义的响声。  
他说，这下真的糟了。

樱木无法忍受被塞在瘫痪的交通里纹丝不动，他扛起自行车一路跨过拥堵人群朝着医院狂奔。事故现场距离学校不远，樱木在得到消息之后很快确认了晴子的安全，但是晴子不安的神情令樱木顿时明白还有人没有来，他和洋平他们最终没有找到任何一个在这一天见到过流川的人。  
同样慌乱的还有宫城，因为同班的彩子早上也没有来，所以宫城立刻翘课奔出去了。不过樱木在附近医院爆满的门诊找到了他们。宫城正在医院门口的电话亭排队，第一眼看到宫城的样子樱木知道彩子大概是无恙的，但依然有不好的事发生了。顺着宫城指去的方向樱木找到了满身尘土正在床位边照顾伤员的彩子。然后樱木花了足足两分钟才认出被彩子握住手被夹板固定住腿，脏得像泥人一样满脸血污和擦伤的，像是离开水的鱼一样只剩一口气的伤员，正是他满世界寻找的流川枫。  
樱木有些愕然，这竟然是那个被自己视为劲敌，一向光彩照人锐不可当令他束手无策的家伙，眼前的场景向他的大脑涌进了一时无法处理的信息量。  
彩子漂亮的卷发被汗水粘成一缕一缕贴着脸颊，看到他来了，她急忙招呼：“樱木你还愣着干什么？快帮我握一会儿！”  
陡然清醒过来，樱木炸毛摆手：“不不不不不绝不！谁要握他的手！”  
折扇带着风哨拍下来：“都什么时候了还闹别扭，快来！”  
樱木被彩子推搡过去，而流川并没有对他们做出任何反应，他始终没有睁眼，微蹙的眉头和另一只攥紧床单的手表明他尚有意识。樱木表现得强烈抗拒但顺从地被彩子塞进流川的手，冰凉的温度激得他头皮一麻，一种恐惧沿着掌心迅速蔓延全身。这种冰凉并不是冬季的低体温，这种冰凉毫无生机，像尸体，让他想起当年病倒的父亲。  
“别让他昏过去，听到了吗！”彩子对着樱木喝道。

早上出事时彩子就在附近，因为协助救援而没有去学校。由于受伤的人太多，各个医院的床位和医护人员严重不足，只能优先抢救有生命危险的人，而门诊里鬼哭狼嚎的伤员全都在候诊。彩子央求了每一个急匆匆穿行于急诊室的医生，求他们处理流川的伤势，每次皆因尚未危及生命而被放置一边。事发许久，流川被极易导致感染的利器刺穿，最坚固的骨骼遭遇了开创性骨折，却仅仅在现场被简单固定并注射了止痛剂，随即被丢在了门诊的床位上，一晃几个钟头。  
樱木握着手等待其他人的时间里流川没有任何动静，一声也没有发出，看着流川煞白的脸上混杂着血和泥水的汗珠直淌，樱木脊梁骨发凉，他担心其他人赶来已经太晚之类的状况。他手心加力握了握，伏在流川面前。  
“喂，你还活着吗？”  
流川紧闭的眼睛露了条缝，犀利如尖刺的目光迸射而出。樱木惊地直向后缩，随即脑门青筋直爆，什么态度嘛，枉费自己还担心他，真是个差劲的家伙。

接到宫城电话的晴子作为篮球部经理人请假赶来，尽管有彩子打预防针，当看到床位上的流川时，晴子还是吓坏了，这是运动医学培训中提到的最疼最狰狞的伤，曾以为这是从来不会发生在身边人的身上的。看着晴子一直哭，看着她伸出的手最终没有触摸他的脸，樱木只觉得内心无比暴躁，他突然起身揪住了匆匆路过的医生。  
“他已经等很久了你们还要拖多久？本天才可不想给他收尸！”  
医生瞥了床位一眼，告诉他医院已经竭力调剂了，如果病人不是心包或者颅内出血之类一脚踏进鬼门关的状况就请再耐心等一等。  
宫城一并上前堵住了医生，他说这是未来的乔丹，他的腿绝不能因为感染和延误治疗而废了。  
医生态度坚决，此刻优先重症，他才不管未来的乔丹还是未来的首相，统统一视同仁。  
樱木揪住了医生白大褂的衣领：“他如果废了你们赔得起吗赔得起吗！”  
医生一字一顿地告诉他，每个人的性命都一样宝贵。  
彩子制止了两人，让他们不要阻碍医护人员救人，她无奈地回到床边，摸了一把流川被汗水浸湿的头发。  
“再忍一会儿，很快了。”

樱木在床位旁边来回走，他只觉得世界乱成了一锅粥，不安的护士向医生报告医院的麻醉剂已经不够，慌乱的晴子不停地重复着怎么办怎么办，彩子再次拖住路过的医生，焦急地说伤员的疼痛和脱水情况很厉害，快要撑不下去了。  
一个终于停下脚步的医生向实习生询问情况，一大串诸如软组织感染，血栓，腐蚀，钢钉，休克等等令樱木不明觉厉的词汇灌进他的耳朵，有个词把他惊得一愣，那个词叫做截肢。  
医生脸色铁青，靠近看了看，他说怎么拖到现在，家长呢，儿科和骨科的人呢。  
“儿科？”樱木重复。  
“16岁以下当然是儿科。”医生问道，“他有16岁吧？”  
集体静默，只有樱木还看着静卧的流川不停重复道：“儿科，他儿科……”  
彩子纸扇横扫：“不重要的事不要重复三遍！”  
医生箭步去寻找儿科又或者骨科主治医去了。晴子紧紧握住流川的手，却眼睁睁看着他愈加剧烈地痉挛，她呼喊着流川的名字，却得不到任何回应。樱木看到这个始终一声不吭的家伙终究露出了不胜之色，仿佛心里一个永远四平八稳的支点塌了，他也慌了：“出人命了！不管儿科妇科快点在他死掉之前来个医生，他快死了！救命救命啊！！”  
彩子慌忙踮脚捂住了他的嘴。  
此刻，流川微微睁开了眼，瞥过手足无措的樱木，紊乱着呼吸，吐出了几个微弱但是尚且清晰的音节。  
大白痴。


	2. Chapter 2

樱木赶到部室时一个人也没有。  
他只是因为旷课被老师多留了一会儿，幸好现在迟到不会有赤木猩猩当头给他一拳。一边想一边庆幸着跑到球场，却发现球场空无一人。  
樱木抓了抓脑袋，方才跑得太急完全没注意部室里的器材都还在原处。大家都到哪里去了？明明都说好训练结束一起去看流川狐狸的。好大一晌之后樱木终于意识到，大家早就出发去医院了。  
他怪叫着直揪头发，现在该怎么办？如果不去看流川，一定会受到队友们的道德谴责；那就去吧，真是的，劳本天才大驾专程独自跑去一趟。

踏进医院，樱木屏住呼吸不去闻那些他讨厌的消毒水气味，穿过病房区大厅时他听到了激烈的争吵，湘北的老师提高嗓门怒斥着“把十几岁的骨折学生放置好几个小时是人干的事吗”之类的，樱木一脸身为先知的姿态路过，心说本天才就说你们赔得起吗，流川岂是你们赔得起的。  
喧闹声太大，流川也是听得到的。家人好容易才把争执的院方校方律师方核赔方从病房里弄到大厅，球队也刚刚走，清静下来疼痛就愈加凸显，再多的吗啡也压制不了，哪怕轻微的动作都会牵拉到痛觉的神经末梢。  
他看了看床边小桌上的杯子。此时他渴极了，探探身子便能够到的距离也需要积攒足够的体力，他看了一会儿，决定挪动身体去拿。仿佛是个浩大的动静，他艰难倾斜身子，蹙眉竭力向杯子伸出手去。  
“啊！”  
樱木的喊声打断了他的动作。  
樱木冷不丁就晃到了病房门口，他没想到屋里竟然一个队友都没有，也没有任何其他探望者，搞得他像单独前来看望一样。听到叫声的流川投来的眼神摆明是看到了最不想看到的人，这令樱木对此刻的状况更加不满。  
流川没理他，回过头继续去拿杯子。  
杯子嗖一声被樱木拿了起来。  
“想要啊？求我啊，想要求我啊。”樱木举起杯子来回晃，“哇要洒了，哎要洒了……”  
流川瞥了他一眼躺回原处。樱木每次都会被这种流露不屑的消极反抗惹得更来劲，他把杯子放在流川面前：“给你。”又很快抽回来“不给！……”  
流川一直静待着这个放弃治疗的人玩够。他接过了樱木最终平稳递来的杯子，随即泼在了樱木的裤裆上。  
“啊啊！！”  
樱木措手不及跳了起来，他差点就去抓流川的领子，还好他尚且知道流川是伤员。  
“可恶！”樱木想拧干也无法下手，他指着满不在乎的流川喝道，“你就是这么对待特地来看你的队友的吗！去死吧！”  
然后他领到了他最熟悉的几个字。  
大白痴。  
樱木心想我果然最讨厌他。  
离开病房之后樱木才认识到自己此行压根就是骚扰病患，他只看到流川脸上的擦伤已经被好好处理了，其它诸如骨折的情况他什么都不知道，要多久才能痊愈，还有多久才能重返球场，樱木一概不知。  
他下意识回头看了看病房，才反应过来自己大概有段时间不能见到流川了，这让他突然感到很不适应，不仅是缺了一人的日常联系，早就习惯了只要有流川在就能赢的心情，接下来的冬季杯没有他，那些劲敌谁来遏制，湘北还能走多远。  
樱木突然回过神，对自己直喊切切切切切，有本天才在，缺只狐狸怕什么嘛，这正是自己力挽狂澜的好机会，一战成名，今后自己就是湘北第一人，光鲜耀眼，名扬四洲……正在想得酣畅淋漓，裤裆上一阵凉气把他揪回了现实。  
没法去摸裤裆，他只好摸摸脑袋，他在想向队里的人问流川的伤情是不是显得自己很恶劣，但是他是一定不会回去问流川的，干脆去问问大厅里吵闹的那些人好了，这真是个高明的决定，自己不愧是天才。

尽管医院的暖气很充足樱木的裤裆也凉飕飕的，他涨红着脸一遍念叨着可恶一遍走，心想千万不要被人当做变态或者被小朋友当做尿裤子。大厅里那些吵闹的人已经散了，他竖起耳朵想要捕捉有关流川伤情的信息，结果他捕捉到了一个词，一个曾经吓得他一愣的词。  
“……很严重的感染，所以我们不得不正式建议截肢。”  
截肢。截肢。截肢。  
有那么一个瞬间，仿佛整个世界戛然停止运转。  
樱木手心冰凉，他听到了大人颤抖的声音。  
“这孩子篮球打得很好，这对他打击太大了，能不能想想别的办法？”  
“这也是我们最不愿发生的，但这是对病人最好的。年轻人碰到这种情况都不会同意，但耽误治疗会有严重的后果，甚至生命危险，你们是监护人，要替他做出正确的决定，截肢一事，必要时无需征求他的意见……”  
“等等！！”  
樱木的一声咆哮，足可以令方圆十公里的人全部停下手中的动作。  
会客室的人愣了一下，他们看到大厅站着一个红头发的高大男生正一脸怒气盯着这里。刚刚经历了事故，医院正在为各种争吵和诉讼而头疼，尽力规避可能的争端，所以当看到一个大概又是想要为同学评理的学生，他们随即把门关上了，把那个说了一半的恐怖信息，在樱木面前截断了。  
樱木只觉得手心浸满了冷汗，却握不起本该愤怒的拳头，大脑怒喝着想要冲进去阻止这个提议，脚却不由自主后退，随即转身向着流川的病房飞跑，就好像身后有着一只巨大的猛兽在追赶，脚步稍稍一慢就会被猛兽逮住一口吞噬；就好像不竭力赶过去，流川就再也保不住他的腿。  
他几乎是跌撞进了流川的病房，这使得流川愕然抬头。  
樱木想要说话却因为跑得太急而喘不过气来，一脸惶恐和焦灼悉数映入流川眼中。  
“怎么了，白痴。”  
“你，”樱木喘了很久才回过气来，“你到底伤得有多严重？真的要被截肢吗？”  
“什么？”  
流川就像反问戏言一般随口，这种问题，他从来没想过，也从来不认为需要去想。  
樱木看着流川一如既往的面无表情，他果然是不知道的吧，樱木一向讨厌被人擅自做决定，想必流川这种倔强的人一定也是如此。  
“喂，我不是在报复你把水倒在我裤子上。”樱木说，“医生说要截肢是真的吗？说必要时不用征求你的意见。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“我觉得至少应该让你知道，否则下一次你醒来可能会发现一条腿没有了……”樱木说着，他看到流川迅速失去了往日的从容淡定，他的话语卡住了。  
“什么时候听到的？”  
“刚才……不，只是听到医生这么说了一句。”樱木向病房外看去，他还想要再去质问医生，至少截肢这么大的事决不能建议不征求当事人的意见。就在他想要向病房外迈开步子之时，他听到了流川的喊声。  
“站住！”

回过头来流川竟然已经挣扎着撑起身扑下床去。樱木急忙冲过去：“喂，你还不能……”  
一声巨响，失去平衡的流川整个人倒在了樱木身上，牵拉伤口所带来的剧烈疼痛一瞬流窜神经中枢，悲鸣破口而出，受伤时一声呻吟都没有发出的流川，此刻竟然遏制不住。  
而樱木的肩膀被流川狠狠攥住，几乎是将肩膀卸掉的力量，抓得樱木脱口喊叫：“好疼快放手！放手！放……”  
樱木想要挣开流川的手，可那是铁钳一般的力度，那该是正在经历多大的痛苦才会使出如此的力量去承受，相比之下，也许肩膀上的这点痛楚暂时忍耐就好，如果这算是疼痛的分担的话。  
听到响声的护士急忙赶来，就在这时流川一手抓起了球队送来的签满祝福的篮球，向着门口砸了过去，病房的玻璃墙立即开裂如蛛网。  
樱木愕然的眼中映着流川的怒颜，那一贯冷峻的眼睛顿时竖起拒人千里的尖刺，满溢着面目全非的愤怒。  
所有想要踏进病房的人，医护人员，家长，校方，统统被流川砸了出去，他抓起手边的一切物体疯狂砸向门口想要进来的人群，樱木攥住他的手腕喝他住手，却几乎无法遏制住他的举动。纵然经常打架互殴他也从不知流川竟然有这么大的力气，他几乎把全身的力气都用在阻止他，他甚至听到了流川手腕的骨骼发出了濒临崩溃的脆响，他大概快要把他的手腕捏碎了。  
流川的手终于被樱木攥得脱力，手中的物体无力地脱落，沉重落地。  
樱木费尽了九牛二虎之力，他缓过气来，他们两人正扭曲地搭缠在一起，就像现实一样扭曲。  
这是个扭曲得不堪入目的现实，至少樱木不知道，如果这样的事情发生在自己身上，他究竟有没有勇气去面对。在他的面前，流川忍受了这样狰狞残忍的事故，受了最刺眼的外伤，直到方才，他的眼睛始终没有失去光彩，他一直为早日康复做好了准备，准备去接受任何长期也好慢性也好的疼痛和折磨，因为他想要重回球场，因为深信能够重新站起来。  
然而这一刹那，有种神色叫做坍塌。  
病房里满是交错紊乱的呼吸声，有人在门口开始抽泣。空气里布满了愤怒和失望，对这个将一个十几岁前途无量的男孩子的希望和梦想全部剥夺的世界无比失望。


	3. Chapter 3

樱木当头挨了赤木一拳，疼得他直跳脚，他觉得赤木一定想把他的脑袋打进肚子里。  
“你这混帐小子，谁让你这么鲁莽地告诉他的？你听完医生的话了吗？有人说非截肢不可了吗？他家人都没同意呢！你想吓死他吗！”  
赤木的吼声震得天花板粉尘哗哗地掉。才退部没多久，他苦心经营的篮球部才刚刚走上巅峰，ACE竟然出了这样的事。  
木暮死命把殴打樱木的赤木拽开。宫城也直摇头：“樱木你就不能和大家商量一下，想个温和点的方式吗？这刺激也太大了。”  
“照你们这么婆婆妈妈的，万一他醒来看到自己的腿没有了，到时他更崩溃还是现在更崩溃嘛。”樱木抱着头，大概他的方式的确太过于简单粗暴，可是如果重来一次，他也许还是会第一时间告诉流川吧。  
刚刚打完电话的彩子推门进来，大家慌忙围上前：“怎么样？”  
彩子摇摇头。  
医生的话她只能听得懵懂。医院说刺穿伤口的利器沾满了腐蚀性化工品，又由于拖延治疗，造成了很严重的感染，伤情不容乐观；同时流川反应过于激烈，攻击所有靠近的人，他们动用了保安，等他把手边的东西都砸光之后一拥而上使出吃奶的劲才摁住了他，给他注射镇静剂并用束缚带捆绑。医院认为他暴力而危险，刺激已经产生了精神伤害，精神科也需要观察。  
“得，你把流川弄出精神病了。”宫城抛给樱木这么一句。

部室沉默得压抑。  
“非截肢不可吗？”晴子的声音颤抖，“不截掉会怎样呢？”  
“会很疼，还可能会死。”三井想起曾经自己受伤时理疗师拿出过一些狰狞的病例警告过他，如果治疗和复健不当，如果肌肉开始坏死，会很疼，疼得让人想死，除了一辈子吃止疼药之外没有任何办法；同时也可能导致毒素蔓延全身，器官衰竭，除非把源头从身上切掉，否则就会死。  
“但是也有可能痊愈，”三井竭力回忆当年医生的话，“很多人死于术后感染或者栓塞，也有人恢复到受伤之前，这种治疗跟赌博差不多。”  
“那没的商量，”彩子立下结论，“流川一定会坚持继续治疗不截肢，无论多疼多危险。”  
然则木暮提醒大家，医院因为延误治疗而截掉伤员的腿是要吃官司赔巨款的，他们这么建议，想必也是经过深思熟虑的，如果这是保住性命的唯一办法，截肢在所难免。  
他们面面相觑，他们只是一群高中生，纵然担心，谁也无法从治疗上帮到什么。  
“医学什么的我听不懂，”樱木打破沉默，“谁都不该替他决定怎么治吧。”  
“做决定的是他的家长，你以为你比他的父母还为他着想吗，”赤木喝道，“我知道这很难接受，换做任何人都一样，但是他年龄太小，这种情况下他没有判断能力。”  
“你怎么知道他没有判断能力？就因为他挂的是儿科？”樱木丢下这句话，闯出部室放弃争论。三井拦住发火的赤木，叹道：“其实樱木说得没错，那是流川的腿，必须由流川自己来决定。”

商量许久，球队打算再去看望流川一次，想到发生了这样的事，以流川的自尊大概不希望很多人看到他现在的样子，于是只有前队长赤木，经理人彩子，有腿伤经验的三井和捅娄子的樱木过去。赤木再三向樱木强调一定要和流川说清楚，那只是医生的提议而已，没人想要瞒着他。  
他们隔着走廊望进病房，此刻的流川很安静，就像刚刚入院时那样，没有很明显的情绪，但是一句话也不说。  
医生担心这只是因为精神药物的药效还没退，或许靠近他仍然很危险，他已经对所有人失去了信任，把一切靠近他的人当做来锯腿的敌人，一度不分对象地攻击靠近他的医生，护士，社工，家人，他们四人进去没准也会攻击他们。  
他们认为伤员已经丧失理智，但流川的父母拒绝立即截肢，拒绝转移精神科，也拒绝继续绑束缚带。  
“这是典型的创伤后应激性精神病的症状，暴力且自闭，没法按正常人照顾，应该送到楼上精神科。真是的，小孩任性，家长也胡闹，赶紧截了腿送走……”  
“你再说一遍？”樱木揪住了正在嘟囔的护工，在樱木印象里精神科全是被喂药喂得目光呆滞的行尸走肉，一旦到了那里，精神伤害再也无可挽回，那里是地狱。被赤木急忙揪住，樱木依然不依不挠，“谁再说我就把谁打进精神科！”  
主治医仍然劝他们离开，但心理医生没打算阻止他们，他认为流川现在情绪还算稳定，但他交代探望时不要提及敏感字眼。  
“我看这孩子的意识是清醒的，他的目光并不涣散，只是医院和家人失去了他的信任，他对截肢的恐惧使得他拒绝这些人靠近他。”  
彩子拍了拍樱木的背：“瞧你闯的祸，待会儿跟他好好解释吧。”  
“切，我看他明明和平时一样，他的性格本来就这么差劲的。”樱木嘀咕。

他们眼前，流川虚弱得一塌糊涂，像是剧烈运动之后的筋疲力竭。  
樱木和彩子都记得受伤当天流川眼中的光，没有分毫示弱，剧痛一点也没能压倒他；然而此刻流川瞥过他们的目光如同被浇熄的火，一片死寂，并且很抗拒，带着不知是否可以称为敌意的神色，仿佛真的会随时攻击他们。  
樱木望着流川手腕上被束缚带捆绑留下的红印，还有自己攥住手腕留下的指印，他下意识地摸了摸肩上流川的抓痕。  
他们跟他说话，他会投来目光，会看着他们，但是他不说话。  
彩子揪揪樱木，意示他把误会说清楚。樱木咳了一声，不知手脚该放在哪里。  
“流川，我只是听到医生的半句话，什么都没搞清楚就跑来了，如果真有人想瞒着你，你早就没有这条腿了……啊呀！”  
他被彩子狠狠拧了一把，几个人冷汗直冒，这个死小子真是不知什么该说什么不该说，如果真的刺激到了流川，接下来会非常麻烦。  
但是流川没有任何情绪变化，他只是冷冷看着樱木，默默等着他说下去。  
“医生没有说非要把腿锯掉不可。而且就算我不来打小报告，你家大人也是准备尊重你的决定的，是我太鲁莽了……”  
樱木机械背诵着赤木和彩子教他说的话以免再挨揍，虽然他不认为自己需要道歉。  
彩子抢过话，把机器人一样背句子的樱木挤在一边。后来都说了什么樱木也没印象，他只知道流川自始至终一句话也没有说。  
难道真是自己造成的吗？纵然担心，樱木却始终不相信流川会因此变得异常，在他心里流川本来就是这样难沟通的，同时流川也不是这么脆弱的，这个人在球场上无论身处怎样的困境都不曾示弱，又怎会被区区一句莽撞无凭的传话所击溃。  
然则心里那种不舒服的感觉是什么，如果不是内疚，如果和自己毫无干系，为什么会如此不舒服。流川明明是劲敌，是自己口口声声说最讨厌的人。  
离开病房时护工依然抱怨病人自闭危险很难照顾，赤木争辩说流川没有自闭，他有目光交流，只是没说话而已，况且他平时也不怎么跟人说话。医生摇着头表示还是不算正常，需要再观察，此刻三井突然一拳砸上墙去，惊得整条走廊的人都为之一震。  
“你们凭什么认为运动员的腿受伤还必须保持情绪稳定心理健康像什么都没发生一样的！”  
他们哑口无言。  
有时伤害便是如此，即使肉体痊愈了，心里的伤口仍然需要多年才能愈合。

他们离开时心理医生叫住了樱木。  
“红头发的同学，你能留下来一会儿吗？”  
听完了医生的提议，樱木惊得一蹦三尺高：“什什什么！为什么找我？为什么还非我不可？？”  
“你即使提到敏感话题他也没有激烈反应，而且昨天他也唯独没有攻击你吧。”  
“……”樱木心说是噢好可怕幸好流川没有攻击他，昨天他们近在咫尺，流川如果拎起医疗设备朝他脑袋上来一下，今天他就也躺在这个医院里了。  
“他的异常反应来源于瞒着他截肢这事的刺激，你是把瞒着他的事告诉他的人，只有你告诉了他，所以在他的潜意识里你就是他唯一可以信任的人，也许只有你能让他开口说话也不一定。”  
“啥？！”樱木觉得流川只跟他说话这种情况就像恐怖故事一样。  
“我看你们关系也蛮好的……”  
“喂！！”樱木认为再听下去他也要看心理医生了。  
“本来就是你造成的误会，由你来协助治疗也理所当然嘛，你只要单独陪他一会儿就可以，”心理医生拍拍樱木的肩膀，“小伙子，篓子是你捅的，就由你自己负责喽。”  
樱木最讨厌道德绑架，因为他一点辙也没有。  
他摸了摸整个脑袋，拍了拍脸，定了定目光：“大叔啊，你话都说成这样了，本天才还敢不负责吗。”


	4. Chapter 4

樱木从门缝挤进了只有流川一人的病房。  
空间静得只剩下仪器运转的声音，静得樱木下意识屏住了呼吸，由于不知该如何是好，他竟然有点紧张。  
流川瞥过的目光流露了不易察觉的意外。  
“喂，”樱木摸了摸头，“你的心理医生让我在这儿留一会儿。”  
看到流川根本没有理睬他的意思，樱木立刻奔向门口：“大叔你看没有用的，他根本就不想看到我！”  
医生大叔早就不见了，走廊中的陌生人悉数投来了目光，盯得樱木怏怏退回病房。  
他很不自在，他只记得自己和流川的既往相处不是挑衅找茬就是拳打脚踢，他完全没有正常相处的经验。流川这种只会用余光扫过的人必定不会主动开口，这让樱木愈加苦手当前的状况。  
“你……”  
樱木揪着头发挤不出一句话来，该说什么？疼不疼？冷不冷？喝不喝水吃不吃糖？全都是废话，比泡妹子还没话找话。他在床边走来走去，度日如年也不过如此，医生还要他呆上一会儿，这让他怎么熬过去。  
流川置若罔闻地静躺在原处，樱木脸上直冒汗，他忍不住暴发出情绪。  
“啊真是的，连我最讨厌你都看不出来，这心理医生的水平烂到极点了！”  
却不料在自己话语尾声听到这么一声：  
“没错。”  
樱木愣了一下。  
如果没幻听的话，他听到流川说话了。  
“不会吧！你说话了？你真的说话了？”樱木扑到他面前，“你不能真的只跟我说话吧？你为什么只跟我说话！”  
流川看过来的目光三分窘然七分鄙视，樱木恍然意识到自己的问话有多恶心，他的脸立刻涨得通红。  
“你也跟别人说话啊！不然你会害得我必须呆在这里。”  
“没人留你。”  
“你……”樱木气不打一处来，“你以为我想留吗，跟你呆在一个屋子里我快吐了！我走了！”  
他气鼓鼓地冲出门去，大步流星离开病房，心想本天才下次再也不多管闲事了，不仅惹得人人都数落他，还好心被当成驴肝肺，尽给自己添堵。  
不过，看来流川真的没事，和平时完全一样，一样的毒舌，一样的讨厌，他果然就是因为性格太差才被人当作精神有问题的，樱木心说一定是这样的，连大猩猩都说，他平时也是这样的。  
想着想着，樱木的脚步慢了。  
大猩猩，篮球队，不，不止是篮球队……  
方才都说了什么樱木已经记不起来了，但他却清晰记得那些看着流川的目光，每个人的眼神都是怜悯惋惜的，小心翼翼的，每个人都在用眼睛一遍遍地强调，你是瘸子，你是疯子，你不能再打篮球，你不能受刺激，你好可怜。  
这些同情的目光交织成一张大网，让人无处遁形，让人倍加感到可悲。  
他想起流川抗拒的目光。  
摔打东西明明不过是人间司空见惯的宣泄，他们竟然因此捆绑他给他注射药物，把他囚禁在自以为是的好意和关怀里；这些人认为流川的目光带着抵触是暴力而危险的，却转而将他浸泡在一片令人窒息的同情和怜悯之中，并拒绝他抵触，连消极反抗都不允许。  
他想起三井的话，他们凭什么对他的情绪毫无宽容。  
樱木转身箭步折回，不管怎样，他不能把流川放在这样的处境中不管。

像是生怕被人看到似的，樱木钻回病房。  
流川对于樱木的三度到访毫无反应，又或者他已经睡着了，虽然樱木觉得流川根本没有睡着。  
医生说让他陪流川一会儿，如果不知说什么好，就在一边陪他好了，医生说陪着他会有用那就陪着吧。  
樱木坐在床边的椅子上，偷偷斜眼看他，生怕撞上个对眼。  
他从未预料会有这种情形，他以为，就算是流川生病受伤什么的，他也是球队里最后一个可能会单独陪着流川的人，这种事不应该都是找彩子吗，或者晴子也会比他更合适，虽然他不希望。  
想来他和流川的关系实在是很不好，哪怕人人都在认为湘北有了他们这对搭档会天下无敌。也许这些人是对的，他们寥寥的合作就干掉了全国卫冕冠军。  
樱木最初认定遇到流川是件倒霉的事，可是回头望去，流川在他生命中绝非梦魇，或许更像是憧憬，纵然仿佛永远都无法超越，却好像只要追赶着他的脚步，就没有到不了的远方，没有触及不到的高处。  
可是这样的脚步要戛然而止了吗，早就立下目标要超越他，下定决心花上数年甚至毕生的努力去超越他，而他却摔倒在征途上了吗？  
樱木还记得山王一战中自己负伤，当听到再也不能打篮球的可能性时有多恐惧，那是从骨头里横生而出的毛骨悚然。可纵然是自己也毫无底气去说比流川更喜欢篮球，他比谁都更像是为篮球而生的，不能打篮球，对于流川该是多么狰狞的字眼。  
樱木锁起眉头，凝望着眼前的空气。不管自己是否需要负责，樱木都想要帮他脱离这种困境，这和他们之间的交情无关，这种残酷他已经经历过了，已经够了，无论是谁都不应该再去经历。

一不小心，樱木沉默了很久很久，他这才发现原来时间也不是那么难熬的。  
他看着病床上流川的腿，他记得大多同期获救的骨折伤员都已经被固定了骨位，很多都打了石膏做了牵引，他想知道流川的腿为什么还是就这么放着。  
“喂……”  
樱木磨磨蹭蹭打破了长达数十分钟的沉默。听到声响的流川微微开眼瞥来，他果然是没睡着的，否则根本没这么容易醒来。  
“你怎么还没走。”  
樱木只觉得脑门的青筋崩了，他方才涌上来的千种思绪万番感慨哗啦崩散了，他好容易酝酿培养了半个多小时的热血善心大无畏精神全都被流川这一句话摔碎了。  
“你这个不知好歹的死狐狸！”樱木暴跳，“你是死是活缺胳膊少腿关我鸟事！就因为跟你多了句嘴，害我挨揍挨教训还吃饱了撑的呆在这儿陪你，再管闲事我就是真白痴！”  
流川面无表情地看着他发火，他说，超级大白痴。  
樱木抱着头，告诉自己冷静冷静，再冷静，再冷静一点点。  
他终于遏制住想要打人的冲动，他逼近流川的脸，用恶狠狠的口吻说道。  
“你既然不想锯腿就赶快好起来，等回了球场看我打你个落花流水。”  
流川眼睛都不眨，直白地对峙而去：“就凭你？”  
樱木认为，医生大叔建议的这种什么辅助治疗，是他生平遇到的最蠢的提议没有之一。

走出医院樱木才发现天气已经变得很冷了。  
至今，樱木可以百分百断定流川的精神状态跟平时毫无区别，没有那些子虚乌有的精神错乱，流川是个很强的人，他的心也一定很强，樱木本来就是这样认为的，比起这个，他的腿伤到底如何是好？  
冷风侵袭之下樱木不由得缩了缩脖子，朝着手心呵气。他不喜欢冬天，不喜欢冷酷荒芜的感觉，而冬天却总是必经的路，谁都无法幸免。  
这个冬天比以往都更加严酷一些，不过无论如何，春天总会来的。


	5. Chapter 5

早晨上学时野间和大楠问樱木流川的精神状态怎么样，樱木说，谁觉得流川的精神有问题谁就是精神病。  
“只跟你说话难道还不算精神有问题。”两人说完一溜烟地逃走了，炸了毛的樱木正想拔腿追赶，却险些撞飞眼前的晴子。樱木乐呵呵地摆摆手说流川很正常，大可以放心，但听了樱木的描述之后晴子并没有开心起来，她忧心忡忡地陷入思考。  
“可这不是更让人担心吗。以流川同学倔强的性格，大家都担心他无法承受打击而做傻事，但按照樱木同学所说的，他现在和平时一样冷静，也没有因为受伤而怨天尤人或者变得消沉失落，不是才更奇怪吗，他怎么可能一点也不伤心呢，那可是再也不能打篮球的可能性啊。”  
樱木抓了抓脑袋，他也不知该如何回答。  
是啊，流川砸了东西袭击了人，大家说他精神失常；流川一句话也不说，大家说他危险自闭；现在流川和平时一样讨厌，晴子又问发生了这种事怎么会和平时一样，那么正常的情况到底该是什么样呢。  
但是樱木一样感到有哪里不对劲，虽然他说不清楚。  
可惜他压根没有机会静下来思考，因为他发现全校的人都知道了流川只和他说话这件事，整整一天前来打听情况的人络绎不绝，堪比刚刚剃头被参观的盛况。  
可恶，哪个八卦的家伙传出来的，被我抓到一定揍他个生活不能自理。樱木气鼓鼓地想。  
好容易挨到放学，樱木刚刚踏进篮球馆，就被彩子拦住了。  
“你怎么来这里了？”  
“因为本天才是篮球运动员樱木花道嘛啊哈哈哈……”  
他的豪言壮语尾音还没落就被彩子一扇抽飞。  
“快去流川那边！医生不是说你陪着他可以辅助治疗吗？”  
樱木恨不得哭给她看，堂堂篮球部的救世主居然被剥夺练习的资格，还偏偏因为必须要去陪流川那狐狸。身后的樱木军团敲锣打鼓地添油加醋：“噢耶流川只想见樱木！樱木是流川的私人医生！”  
噼里啪啦一阵撞击声，四个人被樱木横七竖八撞翻在地。

扛着录像机的樱木一走进医院就被拦下了。眼看保安一定要扣下录像机，急的樱木恨不得夺过来就跑，这是他好容易想出来的打发时间的办法，一场球赛的录像带几十分钟刚刚好，也省得跟流川说话，不许带进去可怎么行。  
正在争夺得热火朝天樱木差点一脚退到一个火天火地往外走的医生的脸上。只听那医生满口抱怨“下次别让我赶这么远的路为这么拎不清的病人浪费时间”，后面还跟着几个医护人员一口一个对不起专家和患者太小不懂事和他只是怕截肢而已。  
樱木愣了一下，他把录像机塞进保安手里，大步朝着流川的病房赶去。门口的护工拦住他说这个病例接下来约了其他专家暂不接受探病，不过心理医生大叔表示，这是帮他辅助治疗的同学，可以特例。  
“樱木同学，医生不想在他坚决反对的情况下锯掉他的腿，因为没有做好接受现实的准备可能会造成很严重的精神伤害，但是拖延下去最严重会导致死亡的，所以你是否能试着让他接受截肢……”  
樱木瞬间散发出令医生不敢再继续说下去的凌人盛气。  
“大叔你忘了我为什么这么倒霉地被抓来辅助治疗吗？”樱木说，“如果我也觉得锯掉腿比较好，上次就不会跑来多嘴了。”  
他哗啦一声拉开门，一点也不管流川此刻是否正在熟睡中。看到流川的刹那樱木就懂了自己究竟觉得哪里不对劲，流川的腿至今也还是被那样搁着，根本没有开始治疗康复的迹象。  
流川睁开眼，露出了“你也是来劝我截肢的吗”的敌意。  
真难得每次来的时候他都醒着，也许是因为疼痛吧，樱木心想，这让流川在他眼里不那么可憎一些。  
“……我和上次一样来一会儿。”  
樱木憋了很久才说出一句话，这时候的开场白真是难得像登天。  
流川瞥过他，说，你不想来可以回去。  
樱木很讨厌流川这种添堵的说话方式，他很想甩出一句“我可没那么关心你的死活”之类的东西，但是话一出口，变成了“为什么你的腿还没有开始治疗？”  
流川的目光很冷语气很淡，他说，因为我不签同意书。  
这使得樱木感到万分意外，流川不应该是最想要早日站起来的人吗。  
“你是不想锯腿又不是不想治疗，签个不锯腿的同意书不就好了。”  
“没有这种同意书。”  
樱木愕然。  
“这群笨医生难道真的除了截肢就没别的办法？那就找个有办法的医生嘛。”  
“找不到。”  
樱木想起了方才差点撞到的专家，他突然不敢去细想。  
“全国这么大，连个会看病的医生也找不到吗？”  
“很难找吧。”  
流川回答的时候自始至终都没有什么语气，他的声音很轻也很冷，像是夜色里的深潭，冰凉，不动。樱木终于明白了晴子所担心的状况，他究竟为何还能用冷静的态度和心情去面对这种情况的。  
晴子说大家都担心这个倔强的家伙会做傻事，也许如今他拒绝治疗，正是在做傻事。  
“流川，你知道拖下去你可能会死吗？”  
樱木郑重其事地问道，他听得到自己的心跳声。  
大概难得听到樱木如此认真的口吻，流川抬头看他。  
“知道。那又怎样？”流川说，“我应该害怕得赶紧截肢吗。”  
流川在樱木心里变得更可怕，这种可怕的冷静和清醒令樱木脊梁骨冒凉气，他这两天必定听了很多很多关于伤情的可怕的消息，他竟然还能够面无惧色。  
樱木望着流川迟迟搁置的腿，脑海里是医生们焦急紧张的神情，他的手心开始发冷。  
连外地的专家都在往这里赶，这些医生所说的生命危险，或许的确不止是在吓人，受伤后区区几小时的耽搁就造成了严重的感染，然而这拒绝治疗，一晃竟然好几天。  
如果自己没有告诉他，大人可以瞒着他截肢保住他的性命。  
如果自己没有这么莽撞地告诉他，也许可以心平气和地讲道理，不至于让他如此抗拒。  
难道，真是自己造成的吗？  
“流川，”樱木没有好好措辞便开始说话，“如果你因为我多管闲事而死了我也不会后悔的，不是因为我想让你死，虽然我总是说让你去死，说归说……我只是觉得如果换做我的话，被人擅自做主截断腿的话，我一定会非常憎恨的，至少这样的决定要我自己来做，是死是残要我自己来决定。但是现在他们都尊重你的选择了，你也该做个……你自己的决定了。”  
流川静静听完了樱木一通语序混乱的话。  
他的嘴角扯出了一丝嘲讽，尽管淡得只有一抹神色。  
“别以为你能左右得了我什么，大白痴。”流川的目光坚决如铁，“我自己的决定，就是绝对不截肢。”

樱木被叫出来时魂不守舍，和又一位不知从哪里赶来的风尘仆仆的专家擦肩而过。  
出了医院，他在公用电话亭给自己的健复师打了个电话，跟他讲流川的情况，问他为什么会找不到合适的医生。  
“樱木，如果真如你所说污染源距离断骨很近，那么无论受伤时还是治疗中都很容易感染骨髓，再者他的腿就算不锯掉也再也不是原来的腿，可能会残缺不全，不能再走路，而且会疼一辈子，再高明的医生也束手无策。如果不同意走投无路时截肢，再技术精湛经验丰富的医生也可能会因为治疗的风险而拒绝接案，有几个人会冒着损伤名誉和巨额赔款的危险，去接一个成功率极低的病例呢。”  
“等等，也就是说签了同意书也不一定是要截肢吧？因为不一定会走投无路吧？”樱木眼睛一亮。  
“未必如此啊，因为截肢是个最稳妥的办法，如果签了同意书，医生会很容易倾向这样做的。”  
他立刻折返医院抓住医生大叔问，这些专家吗全都是除了截肢就没有办法了吗，他们难道不能再想想办法吗。  
大叔告诉他并非如此，这个医院这两天竭力联系全国的专家会诊，分析如何保住流川的腿，今天一天就从各地先后赶来了好几位医生，大多看了之后拒绝接案，有两人愿意尝试治疗，但是没有任何人有确凿把握无需截肢，他们的同意书上都写着这样一个大意，如果手术失败或治疗出现意外，病人需同意截肢以保住生命。  
结果就是这样一句话，使得流川赶走了所有跋涉前来的专家，由于拒绝手术，流川的腿至今也仅仅做了伤情控制，处理感染和栓塞，无法进行实质性的恢复治疗，医生们爱莫能助。  
果然如此，樱木捶手心，手术成功就不用截肢了呗，和自己想的一样，可是流川不可能不懂这个道理的。  
“有时执念才是最大的心病，比精神错乱更加棘手。”医生大叔叹道，“他大概一点点截肢的可能性也不会接受。”  
樱木想起流川斩钉截铁的态度。  
即使提到死也无所畏惧，因为对他来说篮球就是他的生命，正因如此才更应该赶快好起来啊。樱木握紧了拳头。  
“大叔，快告诉我如果不赶快签同意书会造成什么可怕的结果，越多越好，越吓人越好，我要让他尽快接受治疗！”


	6. Chapter 6

樱木返回病房，意外看到仙道在床边坐着。  
“你怎么来了！”樱木脱口而出。  
仙道转过头，一脸若无其事地打招呼：“噢，樱木啊。你家教练给我家教练打电话了，问找医生的事，我这才知道流川受伤了。”  
“谁让你来的！”樱木继续不经过思考说话，他急着跟流川讲治疗的事。  
“我？听说了就来看看嘛，反正训练结束了也没事。”仙道笑道，“难道只有你可以来看他吗？”  
这话把流川和樱木两人都恶心得不轻。仙道当做什么都没看到，继续保持儒雅的笑意。  
“这种伤大概要花上一年多的时间来康复吧。不要着急，我比你高一年级，比你早生出来一年，多打一年篮球，也不是每次都能赢得了你，所以一两年算不了什么。”仙道转头看看樱木，“嘛，不是每个人都会像樱木一样，短短几个月就进步得判若两人的。”  
“啊，呀……这个……”樱木摸了摸后脑勺，险些得意忘形起来，他心想本天才跟普通人就是不一样的。  
“反正不打篮球也总可以找点别的想做的事，当模特嘛，做教练嘛，钓鱼……你可能不喜欢钓鱼……”  
樱木回头看看病房外面勾着头朝里看的医生。他知道了，仙道也是被弄来旁敲侧击劝治疗的，也许仙道确是那种即使失去一条腿也能保持心态的人，但是跟流川说不打篮球？开什么玩笑。  
“你可以走了。”樱木板着脸送客。  
仙道并不打算硬碰，他起身告辞，临走时饶有兴趣看了看樱木：“你们俩感情真好。”言罢光速退出安全距离，留下俩人面面相觑。  
“呕！！”樱木恨不得把前天吃的东西吐给他看，“快滚吧你！！”

此时的流川没有再对樱木露出“怎么又是你”的神情，他很疲惫，他今天见了很多人，包括各种认为来这里是浪费时间的专家，和各种跟他说不截肢就会死的说客。  
“你不回去训练？白痴。”  
切……樱木心说，你以为我是因为谁才没去训练的。  
“本天才一天不训练有什么，哪像你一样一直不治疗，不治疗就不训练，不训练就跟不上本天才，跟不上本天才别怪我现在没提醒你赶快治疗，我可是冒着给自己增加竞争对手的危险在提醒你。”  
“我又没有放弃治疗。”流川说，“我只是不截肢。”  
“你觉得把腿锯掉就是最可怕的吗？”樱木摆出一副渊博的架势，“太天真了你这只狐狸，你知道还有很多很多，很多很多比锯腿还可怕的情况吗？想知道吗？想知道就求我吧！”  
流川用看神经病的眼神看了他一眼。迟迟没有等到流川开口问，樱木自己憋得有点着急：“算了，本天才就来给你科普一下吧。首先，首先……”  
他开始抓脑袋，刚刚大叔带着他环访了各个科室一大圈，信息量太大，他的大脑内存严重不足。  
首先了很久，樱木怏怏从口袋里摸出方才撕来的一张用来简单记录的处方纸，已经被他叠得皱皱巴巴的了。  
“首先，”樱木清清嗓子开始朗读，“你有可能死，有各种可能的死法，血被堵住，或者毒药还是钾什么的流回你的心里，你全身都会坏掉，你会死得很难受很难受，死前也很难受很难受，知道有多难受吗？”  
流川看起来像是在听一个很无聊的故事。  
“……反正你也想象不出来的。”樱木底气不足，他也不知道。  
“还有，你要是再拖下去，你的腿会各种萎缩坏死，可以治也会拖成不能治，只能把腿上坏掉的地方一块一块挖掉，挖得像被啃得似的，很难看的，再也没有那么多女孩子喜欢你的。”  
“还有，还会一直疼，就像现在这样一直疼到你死，你必须得像吸毒一样磕止痛药。”  
“还有，还可能要往你喉咙里插管，还可能要往你的小弟弟里插管，就是往那个，很疼很疼的地方插管，一直插到，插到……”  
樱木趴在纸上费力辨认自己龙飞凤舞的字，流川淡淡接道：“插到膀胱里。”  
樱木抬头看他，他的样子仿佛只是在听一些不高兴的事，这些樱木觉得很可怕的事，根本没能令流川的神色变化分毫。  
“你的身材也会走形，你的腿还会不对称……”樱木看着流川无动于衷的样子，他停住了。  
差点忘了，自己只是花了几分钟去听这些不明觉厉的东西，流川可是听了好几天，自己知道的，他大概都知道。  
他突然觉得很脱力，一种可悲的无能为力，他们近在咫尺，他满是力量，却帮不到他。  
“你觉得无聊是不是？很不耐烦是不是？”樱木叠起了记录，“你觉得你都知道是吗？”  
“废话，这是我的腿。”  
流川并没有露出以往那些或是轻蔑或是嗤之以鼻的讨厌神情，可是樱木却横生火气，他一个遏制不住，一把揪住了流川的领子。  
“混蛋！不要一副你什么都知道的样子！你这个混蛋！”  
樱木脑海一瞬涌现了太多刺眼的场景，方才他听到医生在叹气大人在哭，他想起篮球队想起晴子，他想起医生大叔对他说，篓子是你捅的，你要负责。  
都是自己造成的吗？如果流川死了，是自己害死的吗？樱木满腔怒火却无法表达出来，他的口才每每在流川面前皆会变得战五渣。  
“为什么不接受治疗，你这个自私的家伙！你什么都不知道！什么都不知道！”  
听到吵闹声的医护人员慌忙闯进来。突然迎面就是狠狠一拳，樱木整个人摔上了墙，眼前一阵聚焦不能的眩晕，他溜坐在地，脸上开始浮现钝痛，有湿热黏稠的东西朝着下巴淌下去。  
混沌之中他听到流川的喊声，就仿佛来自很遥远的地方。  
“白痴，不要说得这么简单，别把事情想得这么简单！”  
樱木定睛，他看清了被医护人员强行摁住的流川，他感到怒不可遏，他一把擦去鼻血站起来想要冲上去，他被护工和保安死死拉住，他怒喝着：“你什么都不知道！”  
“是你什么都不知道！”流川带着相同的愤怒，就好像倘若没有人群的隔离，他们会像平时那样酣畅淋漓地干一架。  
“是你不知道！！”  
“是你不知道！”  
“是你不知道！！”  
……

整个湘北篮球队都什么也不知道了。  
早在开始训练时安西教练就来过，带来了流川拒绝签手术同意书的消息，大家都很震惊也很焦虑，因此所有人训练结束都没有回家，想要等着樱木带点消息回来，结果他们迎来了抱着冰块敷脸的樱木。  
分明头一天还好好的，怎么今天就落得如此惨烈，况且他们到底在争什么玩意，谁也不知道他们在不知道些什么。  
晴子重新给樱木的脸擦药，淤青很严重的样子。  
“流川同学还是会袭击别人吗，他的精神状态到底……”  
彩子摆摆手：“他和樱木打架才证明他非常正常。”  
宫城站在樱木面前直纳闷：“你到底说了什么惹得他这样动手。”  
而樱木完全是一副不在状态的样子，仿佛在绞尽脑汁去想很复杂的事情，无论是晴子上药还是宫城问话，他都没有回过神来做出反应。  
我到底不知道什么呢？樱木凝思着流川的话。  
大家都不知该说什么好，大家都屏着呼吸，却不知在等待什么。  
晴子给樱木上好药，温和地安慰他：“其实樱木谢谢你，我们都很想去看望流川同学，可是医生说只有你才能去。”  
“可是晴子……”樱木感到很羞愧，他没有感到自己帮上了忙。  
彩子拍拍他的肩膀：“樱木，你可不要生流川的气，那小子的表达能力是负分，他一定是想要向你表达什么，但是用的方式不对。”  
樱木噌一声站了起来抓住彩子的肩：“彩子姐你知道他想表达什么吗快告诉我！”  
“……我我怎么知道！”彩子被吓了一大跳。  
“你说得就像你知道一样嘛！快想想，你一定会知道的，你……”  
话还没说完，樱木被宫城一脚踢飞了出去。看着樱木晕头转向的样子，晴子念念着：“希望樱木没有介意流川同学打了他，医生说樱木是很重要的。”  
“放心，你看樱木的样子像是生气了吗？他正在一门心思想要搞清楚流川的想法呢。”彩子说，“我看他满脑子都是流川的事，竟然连你都顾不上理睬了。”  
晴子总算松了口气：“那太好了，他们的关系越来越好了，今后大概也会相处的更好吧。”  
“那可不一定噢。”彩子摊手，“嘛……男人之间，谁懂啊。”  
望着湘北整个一副消沉的样子，彩子走到宫城身边，用肘戳了戳他。  
“宫城队长，你的队伍这样可不行啊，快发挥队长的威力帮帮一脸困惑的问题少年。”  
受宠若惊的宫城直抓脑袋，满脸的难为情：“啊呀……彩子……”  
“快去！”纸扇夹着呼啸的风哨。

宫城喊大家集合。  
他告诉大家，已经退部的赤木和木暮此时正陪着安西教练拜访体育界的一些名流，想要找找谁会认识愿意接下病例的运动医生，如果有人想帮忙拜访可以找他报名。  
“大家都担心流川的伤势，更担心他拒绝治疗的状况，具体情况大家也知道吧？签了字可能会被截肢，不签字可能会死。有人觉得他精神有问题，也有人觉得他就是会这样做的人。那这样吧，我们不管他疼不疼死不死，不管大人和医院压力大不大风险高不高，就按自己的想法，到底是想让他快刀斩乱麻锯掉腿长痛不如短痛，还是想让他在长期的疼痛中等待看不见的希望吧。”  
宫城环视了一下全队队员，各个都一脸紧张的样子，就好像每个人接下来都要去决定流川的命运。  
“谁支持他截肢？”  
没有人举手。没有人忍心举手。纵然没有人希望他死，谁希望他再也不能回到球场呢？那些缩着的手最终没能狠心伸出来，生命陨落是悲伤的，但谁也不理解为何上帝一手创造出令人惊叹的美丽强大，却又亲手将之折断，于心何忍。  
“谁支持继续想别的办法？”  
两只手不假思索地举了起来。是三井和樱木。  
看着大家纷纷投来愕然的目光，三井反问道：“流川自己都还没放弃呢，你们好意思替他放弃吗？至少他还有希望站起来，如果截掉了就完全结束了。”  
可是大家清楚未必真的存在希望，这样的希望遥不可及，至少遥远得让人几乎没有勇气去相信。  
“我可想象不出流川不打篮球的样子。”樱木说，他在心里完全拒绝流川截肢的可能性，有那么个瞬间，他大概明白了流川的心情。  
宫城和彩子不约而同举起了手，宫城继续问道：“那么剩下的人呢？中立？弃权？”  
有人无法忍受心理压力：“你们疯了？再等下去他会死吧？或者也会残废吧？”  
“我们又不是在替他做决定，我们只是看看自己到底怎么想的。”宫城说，“你希望他永远也站不起来还是希望他花上可能的惨重代价至少赌一赌？”  
始终忧心忡忡的晴子终于举起了手。  
“流川同学失去腿会很伤心的。”  
再也没人有理由输给小姑娘的决心。他们纷纷举手。湘北篮球队，最终全票。  
樱木的眼睛已经恢复了神采。当同意书上仍然写着无法避免截肢时，劝说流川永远是徒劳的，谁都不希望截肢发生，然而却不是每个人都拥有这样的勇气去坚持。  
我们会帮你找到医生的，一定会找到的。  
樱木这样想着，握紧拳头相信着。


	7. Chapter 7

樱木把整个周末的时间花在了陪安西教练拜访上。长这么大没有弯过那么多次腰，分明每次嘴里喊着“拜托您啦”，心里却极度想给一些臭脸老头子来记千年杀。  
有那么一阵他等不及安西教练慢吞吞的步子和安西夫人堵在路上的车子而一路撒腿赶路，结果迷路迷得就像钻进了百慕大，苦于无法即时联系沟通而各种走茬，又没带够坐车的钱，强行打车被司机一路围追堵截，最后出动了樱木军团用撒网捕鱼的方法兜抄，终于把一脸横泪的樱木送到了安西教练面前。  
“耽误了好多时间啊！”樱木一脸急得跳墙的架势，俨然一副多耽误一分钟就多一条神经血管失活的危机感，看得洋平直摊手：“樱木你都快变成流川的监护人了。”  
安西夫人会心地向教练笑道：“你们队里的孩子感情真好。”  
眼瞅着樱木的怒气膨胀如核弹，四人夺命开逃，留下樱木暴跳如雷。  
“你才是流川的监护人！你们全家都是流川的监护人！”  
安西教练只是呵呵地笑着，夫人问他流川的事是否已有把握，他望着樱木的背影，意味深长地笑道。  
“你相信精诚所至吗。”

那天晚上樱木没有直接回家，一不留神已经不知不觉踱到了医院。  
下意识摸了摸脸上的伤。虽然以他怪物般的恢复能力，淤青已经退得差不多了，安西教练还是让他戴着顶棒球帽遮住红色和尚头，不至于那么吓人。  
挨了那拳之后有多少天没来了呢？感觉好像隔了几个世纪一样遥远，樱木掰着指头数来数去，发现真的只有一天。  
“才不是想来看看呢，反正都走到这里了就顺便看一眼。”他不停嘀咕着，远远望见病房，樱木隐约觉得，里面是别人。  
闪电般扑过去，樱木一张惊诧的脸挤压在玻璃墙上，里面的确是别人。他急忙拉住路过的护士小姐：“人人人！人呢？！”  
“噢，之前的流川君啊，昨天有位骨科专家给他做了做治疗。”  
“昨天就找到医生了呀！”樱木立刻喜笑颜开。  
“但是手术没能成功。”  
“什么！！”樱木凝固的笑脸顿时拉扯成一脸惊悚，“锯腿了？”  
“腿还在。不过呢，身体一度衰竭得很厉害，差点死了，又救回来了，现在转到那边的重症监护室了，现在不接受探病。”  
“大姐你能一口气说完嘛。”樱木恨不得把心脏吐出来给她看。  
他七拐八拐走向越来越压抑的地方，他远远看到了那个塞满了仪器和凝重气氛的角落，灯光昏暗，人影遮挡了病床。  
这么多人……樱木退回了拐角，不接受探病还这么多人，切，本天才才是特别的，这么多碍事的人快让开。  
他一直蹲等着，等了长时间，穿西装的离开了；又等了很长时间，穿白大褂的离开了；远远望着大概是家人父母的人还守在床边，樱木几次壮胆想要上前，但是怎么自我介绍呢？我是跟流川说你们要锯他腿的人？我是流川上次揍的人？我是经常把他打得一脸伤的人？  
樱木退回原处，已经等了很久了，也许整整一夜都会有人守在他床边吧。然而不敢离开，不敢迈开脚步，手术失败，生命衰竭，有种冰凉的恐惧沿着指尖爬上心去，很怕这一走就再也见不到他了，如果是这样的谢幕，球场就再也不完整了。

流川在昏昏沉沉中听到父母被叫走去协调赔偿，那些人说如果再拒绝签署任何手术同意书将不再为后果付赔偿金。有气急败坏的声音说，从没见过这么发疯的父母，娇惯孩子也不该是这种时候。  
流川对此漠不关心，娇惯什么的，也许吧，不愿说话的时候绝不开口也是如此，在成长的叛逆期父母给了他最大程度的尊重；万一有个三长两短也许赔偿金很重要，只是倘若锯了这条腿，什么都没有意义了。  
他摘掉了氧气罩，他知道自己因为休克被插过管，但是现在他还不需要这种东西来维持生命。在这两天残酷的医护过程里，他拒绝采用化学昏迷的方法减少痛苦，一路清醒地撑了下来，一度的昏迷使他暂时逃离了疼痛，却加剧了恐惧，就好像接下来的每一秒都有可能是他看这个世界的最后一眼。  
头一天，远程赶来的专家答应尝试治疗，一旦不乐观只是中止并不截肢，虽然医生严肃地警告这样会很痛苦。结果伤势比影像更加棘手，骨骼移动和处理产生了栓塞，使得流川经历了麻醉剂所不能压制的，撕心裂肺死去活来的残酷剧痛，同时医生建议他随时决定截肢，否则现在的疼痛可能是持续的永久的，他余生的每一分每一秒，都可能活在这种剧痛里。  
他曾经一度休克，或许因为感染又或许因为疼痛，是否心脏停止过跳动他已经不知道了。他只记得自己眼前的刺眼亮白，是白墙还是灯光，一双双紧张的眼睛，一句句救人要紧别管签不签字，他几乎要放下自尊和骄傲祈求他们不要放弃自己，但是他喉咙插着冰凉异物发不出声音，他的手没有力气抬起来，恐惧流窜在每一寸血液里，和输进身体的冰凉液体混在一起，几乎就要在体内冻结辐射冰芒，像是断骨一样戳穿血肉。  
流川扶着额头，高热之下脑袋像要裂开一样，他清楚这些狰狞得无法回忆的片段只是个开始。就在方才，又一位医生告诉他，现在想要保住腿进行治疗所能活下来的几率，比朝着头上开一枪高不了多少。  
几天来各色人群在他的病房内外吵闹喧哗，就好像把他也在场的事都忘了，但他全部听得清清楚楚，尽管他从未插嘴。他听到了医生对他的病情，治疗的风险，以及今后的各种可能性与利害关系所进行的详细描述，听到保险公司和律师为了赔款所进行的唇枪舌战，篮球队的人和医生说话他都知道，他还听到家人离开病房背着他哭。  
流川知道自己固执的决定将医生家人等等所有人推向了两难的处境，医生们焦急地会诊商量挽救的办法却始终没有稳妥的方案。疼痛在分秒之间递增，每过去一分钟，肉体便向着支撑的极限挪近一步，他所能痊愈的希望就少一点，他不知道自己还能撑多久，他脚踩着崩溃边缘，身后是名为绝望的深渊。  
这些天大家一遍遍用目光提醒他即将变成一个废物，那些眼神让他的心里结了冰，冰璃一锥锥刺伤他的自尊，只有樱木那个白痴表现得好像比自己更害怕锯掉那条腿，这是唯一能令他感到身为流川枫还活在这个世上的时候，然而他却亲手给了樱木一拳，连这个唯一也被自己赶走了。  
最初住院的时候他像是跌进了泥沼，越是挣扎越是堕入无尽黑暗，灯火在他伸手不可触及的地方，那些灯火随着一双双决绝悲哀的眼神逐渐熄灭，流川只觉得他向前伸出手去，却什么也看不到，他的面前是一条漆黑的路，没有尽头。  
病房的自动门突然开了。流川的眼中，赫然映入樱木的轮廓。

樱木只觉得眼前的场景如同噩梦。  
流川失去血色的脸和由于高烧而发红的眼睛所带来的视觉冲击如同一把利剑贯穿胸膛，短短一天不见竟然被折磨如斯。他一直是个传奇，是个被众人所瞻仰的传说，而今这个凌厉的球场战神眼中的光彩几乎消失殆尽，灵魂一寸寸被从躯体中挖走，徒然剩下空虚的外壳。  
揪心的感觉便是如此。樱木下意识摸摸发闷的胸口，攥着胸襟，心里有种难以名状的难受。  
看着震惊的樱木，流川心中叹气，结果连樱木也露出这种不可思议的表情来了，也许真的已经山穷水尽了。  
“医生让你这么晚来？”他问着，把氧气罩放在一边。  
“医生不让我来。”樱木说着，换移重心让等得发麻的腿得到一点休息，“我看刚刚好没人，反正顺道路过。”  
这么晚顺道路过。流川看看他，他脸上的伤几乎完全消肿，而自己的拳头却还在隐隐作痛，那一拳是下意识打出来的，但是何必呢。他聚集了满腔的愤怒，对痛苦对残酷，对这个世界，对这样的现实，却始终压抑在心底，始终清醒承受着默默冰封着，这样的怒火惟独在面对樱木的时候宣泄了出来，哪怕他分明是最不该成为宣泄的对象的人。  
“你快回去吧……”  
“是因为怕不能打篮球吗？”樱木夺口问道。  
不惜变成这个样子也要坚持的，是骄傲吗，是梦想吗？  
“我一直在想山王那场比赛……”樱木说着，他反复去想彩子说着运动员生涯也许会终结的心情，“即使是我也觉得在球场上是自己最光荣的时候，我一点也想象不出你这只骄傲自负的狐狸不打篮球该怎么办。”  
纵然永远不会承认，樱木有多羡慕流川的骄傲，羡慕他在球场上的时候，耀眼，夺目，光彩照人。只是他从来也不认同什么带着骄傲去死，只有骄傲地活下去，骄傲才有意义。  
“我不想让你死，只是如果你不再打篮球了，我认识的流川枫就不在了，本天才会很遗憾的，因为我一直想要打败你，从加入球队的第一天开始，直到现在我也一直在为这个目标而拼命练习的。如果你不再令本天才无法超越的话……”  
如果失去了这个目标的话，只是去想，就仿佛这个世界突然陌生无比，让人茫然不知身在何方。不知该怎么办的是到底是谁。  
樱木陡然回过神来，他险些说出他自己都不知会说出什么的话来，一不留神，他们相互凝视了很久。  
“你别误会了，我可不是很在乎你什么的。”樱木拍拍自己的脸，“大猩猩快要毕业了，小三也快要离开球队了，你不在场的比赛都很难打。作为下届队长我就是觉得，如果你还能打球就好了罢了。”

他握住冰凉的手心。他甚至不知自己在病房外晃荡几个小时只是为了进来说这么几句无关痛痒的话，暗淡的灯光倾泻在流川身上，勾勒着他的脸庞，交织的目光之间，有种东西开始融化。  
“如果不能打篮球的话，我就和死了没有差别……”  
樱木愕然，这是方才他无论如何也说不出口的半句话。  
“不不不，我不是这个意思……”  
“我是这样想的。”  
流川的语调依然很轻很冷，依然像是夜幕下的深潭，然则这看似投下石块也激不起波纹的死寂深处，终究隐匿着不易察觉的激宕。  
“截肢的我再也不是我，活下来的也不再是我。是我自己还没有准备好，如果现在的我无论如何都会死去，我会不得不去准备作为一个怪物继续活下去，在这之前，在我还不是必死无疑的时候，我绝不杀死我自己。”  
“不要动不动就说死！”  
樱木坚决地接下去，他的音调令整个世界都明亮了好几分。  
“不是已经开始有人给你治疗了吗，才一次失败，如果很容易成功就不会这么麻烦了，才一次，总会成功的。”  
才一次，这个样子又能撑得了几次，已经耽搁了多少天，及时的治疗又只能有多少天？  
“别说得那么简单，很难恢复到过去了……”  
“难又怎样？只要你和其他所有人都不觉得你变了，你就和过去一样。你不是应该说‘想超越我？做梦吧’之类的话吗？这样才是流川吧！”樱木几步上前，仿佛被惹急了一样，他一手撑在他的枕边，狠狠逼近他的脸，“我告诉你，本天才会趁着你休息的时间玩命练习，还会坐上下届队长的位子，你如果回到湘北篮球队，我才不会因为你受过伤而放水，你做示范我也不会感激你，在你练习的时候手滑砸你，在女生喳喳花痴你时喝倒彩，在比赛里不传球给你，即使助你一臂之力也不跟你击掌，什么都不会变，除了一点，我会打败你，绝对会打赢你！”  
那个时候，樱木的眼睛那样毫无踟蹰和顾虑，就好像那些事情都会理所当然地发生，就好像没有其它的可能，没有死亡没有失败，就好像只要被这样的眼睛看着，就算是天塌，就算是世界末日，都不会恐惧。  
“白痴，”流川最终只是这样说着，“你真是个白痴。”  
即使是这个时候也被说成是白痴，自己还真是被当成一个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜了吧，樱木自嘲地扯着嘴角，可就算如此，也不想看着他这样一步步与他们渐行渐远。  
“我一定会帮你找到医生的。”夸了那么多海口他头一次掂量到誓言的重量，但即使如此也要说下去，“你可一定要撑到站起来的时候，带着被我打败的觉悟重新站起来。本天才有的是耐心，你一天不放弃回到球场我就等你一天，但是别死，我们一定能够找到医生，你也一定要答应撑下去。”  
他把拳头亮在他眼前，不容拒绝，不能拒绝，无法拒绝。  
一定能够，这样的字眼，流川也在相信着，就算相信只能是个脆弱的行为。  
两只拳头最终撞在了一起，只是轻轻的碰撞，却有着灵魂擦过的触觉。

从医院冲出来的樱木径直钻进公用电话亭，他一分钟也不想等了，这些被拜托的教练们太慢了，难道因为都是老爷子年龄大了腿脚不灵便吗。  
他一个个打电话催促健复师，安西教练，高头教练，各种教练。田冈教练吼得恨不得从话筒里跳出来：“你看看现在几点了！你每天都打好几个电话，别人都打不进来了！别急我已经在催了。”  
“能不急嘛！老头子拜托啦！”  
“明天一大早会有个美国的海归从关西过去，其他人我也在联系着呢，好啦好啦睡觉！”  
电话啪地挂了，樱木被震得直皱眉头。还有谁没联系，那个深泽体大的，电话记在哪里了？放在家里了吗？  
樱木着急往家跑，被电话亭吭哧绊了一跤，结结实实摔了个狗啃泥。  
“可恶！”樱木连忙爬起来，四下一望只有一个老婆婆推着小车见鬼似的看着他。  
樱木脸通红，装作什么也没发生极速走开。  
上次这么狼狈是父亲发病的时候，那个时候就是个傻瓜，什么都不懂。一晃经年，虽然仍在什么都不懂的年龄，却好像经历了很多。  
樱木走着，他将脸埋进掌心，自嘲地苦笑。  
想来连自己的老爸病倒都没有这么用心过，虽然根本也没有得到去用心的机会。  
我这是为什么呢，这次也是，南烈撞倒他时也是，不是最讨厌他吗，不是天天喊着狐狸去死吗。  
就当自己在发神经，在多管闲事，在一个特别冷的冬季里，脑袋抽风了吧。  
反正，此刻如此情绪翻涌，也不过是因为想起了父亲吧。  
樱木抬起头的时候才感到脸颊上的微温变得冰凉，他的手心湿了。  
一定是因为想起父亲了。他对自己重复道。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天中午樱木意外被气喘吁吁的相田彦一拉住了。  
“你怎么会在湘北？”樱木的危机意识顿升，“你又来侦查什么？本天才是不会向你透露情报的！”  
“我可是专门请假从陵南赶来的！”彦一看起来激动得不得了，“仙道说务必要来跟你说一声，我们关西有个很有把握的医生愿意治疗，昨天我们教练就和你们教练谈了很久，听说这边医院已经跟那边谈得差不多了。”  
“噢，那个什么美国海归啊。”樱木一副早就知道了的样子，虽然他不知道这个医生很有把握，也不知道安西教练也已经谈过了这件事。  
“噢呀不愧是天才樱木，消息也很灵通，我一定要好好记下来。”  
樱木眼巴巴等着彦一继续说，结果彦一只顾得记下来樱木有多神通广大，樱木实在憋不住了。  
“……是个什么样的医生？”  
“啊？是个年轻的小儿外科医生，叫斋藤还是忍足还是西条来着……”彦一迅速翻着笔记本。  
“年轻的小儿科医生？靠谱嘛？”  
“田冈教练介绍的准没错，安西教练也很看好，放心好啦。”彦一眉飞色舞，“听说你很关心流川的事，所以我特地来告诉你这个好消息……”  
砰的一声闷响，彦一被樱木的脑袋撞得眼冒金星，蹲在地上捂着脑袋捂了好久。  
“谁关心这种小事！谁跟你说死狐狸的鸟事还要本天才关心！”樱木气急败坏。  
“跟说好的不一样啊！”彦一疼得恨不得哭出来，“仙道说你们关系很好才一定要告诉你的嘛，他说你一定会很高兴才让我请假专程过来的。”  
樱木暴跳如雷：“仙道又是仙道！他怎么自己不来啊！他是故意的吧！他是想气死我吧！气死我就没人能打倒他了吧！本天才才不会让他得逞！走着瞧！”  
然而原来昨天安西老爹就已经在谈这件事了，原来田冈老头子像是打发他一样提到的医生是很看好的，早知道昨天就不那么紧张兮兮跑去等到大半夜说废话了。可恶……樱木越想越觉得丢脸。  
可是还能有多靠谱呢，不是很多经验丰富的专家老爷子都没辙吗，会不会又把人治成昨天那样只剩半条命呢，医生会怎么说呢，会做出什么决定呢。  
樱木的脑子还在思考着，脚已经向着医院迈开步伐，越来越快，继而奔跑起来。他再也无法容忍等待消息的蚀骨煎熬，无论谁都等够了。

樱木来到医院却再也找不到流川。  
医生说上午就谈妥转院了，那位医生所在的大学和附院有非常完备的仪器设备，所以立刻直升机转移关西去了。  
还真是争分夺秒。樱木咋舌。该来的一旦来了势头就锐不可当。  
他突然觉得还有好多话还没有来得及去讲，还没有告别，连个招呼都没能去打。但倘若真的有告别的机会，倘若现在还没走，又好像不知该说些什么好。  
“我们这群老鸟费尽口舌也没能让那孩子眨一下眼，结果这个年轻医生说了一通什么我已经保证治好你了，如果没能治好就没信誉了当不成好医生了没有梦想了我们的梦想拴在一起同生共死什么的，就让他乖乖签了同意书。真是后浪推前浪前浪摔死在岸上，大概年轻人才能理解年轻人，年纪大了哪里还谈得起梦想这种东西。”  
樱木很想告诉他们，别小看了梦想的分量，有些他们觉得微不足道的东西，在别人那里却比性命还重要。  
结果医生们聊起了劲，樱木一点也无法在接下来的一大堆医学术语里插上话，他再次望了一眼刚刚被清空的病房，转身离开。  
也好，再也不用来这里了，也再也不用做什么辅助治疗了……吧。可是所有治疗进度的消息也断了，如果他再一句话也不说，再觉得很难，该怎么办呢，还有人能帮他吗。

樱木在走廊遇到了那位留他做辅助治疗的心理医生大叔。  
“我知道你一定会来的，你们的感情这么好。”  
樱木世界观都裂了，他整个人都不好了，他已经每天都在气急败坏地对他们关系并不好澄清闹腾了。这句话到底是谁开始说的，怎么每个人都这么说，难道是冤家串通好了在耍人吗，谁这么缺德。  
“听说来了个很会说话的医生，希望他的医术和口艺一样神奇。”樱木并不放心，“才签了个字而已，又不是风险什么的都没有了。”  
大叔笑了笑。  
“其实风险不过是适用于大数量人群的百分比，伤员有心想要好起来，手术成功的唯一一个必要条件已经有了。”大叔的语气意味深长，“也许这医生确实蛮有一手，但是樱木同学，这不是第一个很会说话的医生，能让他最终想开是你的功劳，你救了他的命，他一辈子都要感谢你。”  
樱木对这夸张的说法直皱眉，他可不觉得自己这次做出过什么壮举，虽然他一直认为自己很天才。  
“切，还不是因为不用锯腿才签了同意书嘛，跟我没有关系。”  
“怎么可能？”大叔诧异，“这是必须告知的风险，同意书上是必须有这件事的，否则可是欺瞒。”  
樱木足足盯了大叔两分钟。  
“他签了可能锯腿的同意书？！”  
这真不是个巨大的玩笑？樱木砸了砸脑袋确定自己不是在做梦，前两天他还在绞尽脑汁想让流川签这么一份玩意，现在签了，樱木却顿时紧张了起来。  
“其实不签无外乎担心医生会轻易采取这种保全后路的方案而没有尽全力去保住腿，这本来也不是一份答应截肢的同意书。所以说，还是你让他恢复了对大家的信任，就像当初信任你那样。”  
樱木愕然。但是真的是这样吗？  
他想起昨天深夜，流川说过如果无论如何会截肢，他会不得不做准备这样活下去。  
大家的确都想得太简单了，他们根本没想过流川有多清醒，和保持那样的清醒需要怎样的强大。  
从一开始流川就不会因为被人决定截肢而憎恨谁，从一开始他就没有对这个向他做出残酷之举的世界失去过信心，从一开始，这些人就如此低估他。  
从一开始都只是因为他太骄傲，没有别的原因。  
“就算没有我，如果他真的要死了，他的父母也会救他的，所以并没什么好谢我的。”樱木言罢，摆手告辞。

从那以后樱木只能旁敲侧击从安西教练那里打听治疗进展，并且只能得到一成不变的两个信息。  
人还活着，腿还在。  
“就没有什么实质性的消息吗！比如站起来了走路了之类的，或者他的麻麻再也不用担心会锯腿了之类的……”  
樱木热锅上的蚂蚁一样去捏教练的赘肉，被彩子一扇拍飞：“哪里有那么快，本来就是长期的治疗和长期的风险。”  
此时的湘北正在以缺少流川的阵容全力备战进行中的冬季杯。樱木血脉贲张，流川的空白期就是他追赶的好时机，既然安西教练说他肯付出三倍的努力才可能在毕业之前赶上流川，那么现在自己就以毕业前超越他为目标，每一秒钟都不能浪费，每一分钟的练习都是在缩短他们之间的差距。  
安西教练乐呵呵地看着樱木竭尽全力，教练这一天走得格外晚，直到前来给大家打气的赤木和木暮离开，直到队长宫城和经理人彩子行礼告辞，他招呼着依然精力充满奋发图强的樱木。  
“干嘛老爹，没什么重要的事不要占用本天才宝贵的练习时间。”樱木一个冲刺急停在教练面前，手里不忘基础练习。  
“樱木，比赛里好好学习宫城的组织能力，明年准备当湘北的队长吧。”  
球啪啦啪啦地从樱木手里滚走了。  
下届队长，还真是众望所归哈哈哈哈……  
正在洋洋得意，樱木陡然想起他的劲敌。  
“哎等等，流川呢？”  
“流川，等他回来做你的副队长吧。”  
樱木立刻喜笑颜开地弹弄教练的赘肉：“老爹你是按实力选的吧。老爹你做了正确的决定。老爹果然也是知道治疗情况的吧，一定已经治好了吧，一定是流川狐狸怕我知道他好了就练习得更卖力了很快就超过他了，一定别告诉他本天才本来就练习得很卖力根本没松懈过好不好。”  
教练呵呵呵地笑道现在怎么可能已经治好了呢。  
“那……”樱木紧张兮兮地趴在安西教练脸上，“能治好吗？”  
“不知道噢。”  
切，说了等于白说。樱木怏怏跑过去捡球，他还要抓紧时间练习。  
安西教练依然乐呵呵地笑着，他的口吻胸有成竹。  
“不过，只要精神不倒，肉体总是能够站起来的。”

樱木的篮球再次咚咚咚掉在了地上。  
这是什么画风啊！画风不对啊！  
“老爹有这么文艺吗？”他不停地捏教练软绵绵的下巴，“今天来的是假老爹吗？是海那边的胖佛爷吗？是下凡指点迷津的佛祖吗？”  
安西教练这样的话，樱木觉得自己懂了，其实他还远远不能懂得，他只知道这个冬天对流川来说大概异常严酷了些。  
这个冬天，是赤木和木暮升学考试的时间，是三井在湘北篮球队的最后时光，是宫城头次带领全队迎击林立强敌的舞台，是樱木以中心和支柱的姿态踏上球场的开端。  
每个人每过一段时间总会过一次冬。


	9. Chapter 9

樱木记得去年樱花怒放的时候，他跟着晴子，生平第一次踏进篮球馆。在那之前他连球场上画着几条线干嘛都不知道，而今又到了这个季节，打篮球已经和呼吸一样重要了。  
整个春假他也在废寝忘食地练习，偶尔他会想到流川，就像以前打球时想起他的动作或者想起要超越他那样，然后才发现又有很长时间没有见到流川了。  
洋平说你这种想起流川的方式就像被截肢以后还习惯性觉得肢体仍然长在身上一样。  
樱木一边大喊着停停停一边慌忙捂住他的嘴，他说你可千万别提截肢这个词，这俩字简直是噩梦，这辈子都不想再听到了。  
距离那件事多久了呢？几个月能让门外汉变成救世主，也能将完美的阵容消减过半，就好像一晃经年人事已非。如今赤木和三井都已经毕业了，纵然他们没有交通事故，没有残疾，但是总有这么一天湘北要适应他们不在的球场，也许再过上两年，新入部的队员会根本不知道他们是谁。  
樱木曾经问三井当初腿受伤为什么一度离开篮球部，三井说那时看着不如自己的菜鸟在球场上争锋，感觉像是被世界抛弃了。  
樱木立刻脑补了站在球场边看比赛的流川，一想便是莫名的一肚子气：死狐狸，本天才就算是趁你不在时称霸全国也不是因为你没法上场被我抢了威风的，本天才绝对要打败你，不管你回不回来，不管世界抛不抛弃你，只有这件事我是绝对不会忘的。  
不管将来如何新人辈出，不管历史如何被遗忘，不管如何聚散，如何终始，有些痕迹刻在了成长的轨迹上，烙进了生命里，便是一辈子的。

还没刚刚踏进春意盎然的学校，樱木就听得身后掀起轩然大波。女孩子掉头往校门口走，一边掠过樱木一边对闺蜜说着，欣喜之情溢于言表：“流川回来了噢。”  
樱木差点脱口而出：切，才回来啊。  
他一直觉得流川在寒假结束就应该回来了；不，应该在寒假之前；不，应该去关西只去一个星期什么的，就像受伤不到一个星期就去了关西那样，反正他早就等不及了。起初球队还会苦口婆心跟樱木讲为什么不会很快，还讲很可能是回不来的，后来大家实在无法容忍樱木的无视大法，放弃治疗他了。  
你总算回来了死狐狸，樱木一副等你很久了的姿态回头，他在蜂拥的长发和大腿之间，看到了校门口的流川，和……  
轮椅？！  
“纳尼！！”  
樱木一个箭步扑进人群里，丧失风度地挤到流川面前：“你残废了？”  
“什么？”流川抬起的脸一如既往面无表情。  
难道腿没了？难道是假肢？樱木伸手朝着他的大腿就是一抓，这个举动令在场的所有小伙伴们都惊呆了。  
紧接着就是轰隆咣当一阵鸡飞狗跳的动静和响声。樱木一个趔趄跌坐在地，轮椅掀翻在地，轮子还哗啦啦地转着。  
樱木抬起头来，在他的面前，站立的流川拦天截日。  
被踹开之前，樱木真真实实摸到了流川的大腿，流川自己的腿。  
“你这个白痴。”流川说，他显然被弄得措手不及，或者该说樱木的举动远远超出了他对正常行为的理解范畴。  
“喂……”樱木一轱辘跳了起来，“这就是你对同学打招呼的态度吗？”  
结果他们久别重逢的开学第一天就差点打起来，幸好只是在互揪衣领的阶段就被人群拽开了。  
然后理所当然地，全校都知道樱木摸了流川的腿。

“樱木，手感好吗？”  
高宫一问完就撒丫子逃窜了，留下樱木涨红着脸站在一片前来参观变态的目光里，放学之后被关注度更加高涨。  
哼，本天才要抓紧时间练球，才没时间搭理这些无聊的人。樱木顺拐着走向篮球部，远远看到他的彩子还没打招呼就笑得直不起腰。  
“樱木花道，你这个大名人！”彩子笑得直捂肚子，去年这个时候大庭广众地扒了赤木的裤子，今年这个时候大庭广众地摸了流川的大腿，这孩子可真是个人才。  
樱木记得自己入部时彩子也是这么说的，他这才恍然原来当时根本就不是指什么好事。  
“都怪他自己啊！”樱木急得就算跳进黄河也要洗，“明明可以站起来，好端端的坐什么轮椅，这简直是故意吓人。”  
彩子笑了五分钟总算停了下来，一边恢复喘气，一边看了看一脸黑线的樱木。  
“轮椅只是大人接送他方便，流川在学校里是拄着双拐走动的。”彩子陪他一起走向球场，“即使是普通的腿骨骨折，刚刚几个月大多还都在卧床，同期的车祸伤员很多都还在住院；流川这样的伤情，最初大家都绝望了，结果他比任何人站起来得都早。”  
就算再对医学毫无概念，樱木还是记得那短短不到一个星期的时间有多凝重不堪。  
“看来田冈老头推荐的那个医生真有两把刷子。”  
“医生确实很厉害，但是更厉害的是流川自己。”  
他们说着进了球馆，正在拖地的宫城丢下拖把奔了过来，樱木以为他是跑向彩子，结果宫城径直戳了戳樱木。  
“手感如何？”  
看着樱木遭受天打五雷轰一般的打击跑到一边蹲墙角去了，彩子又忍不住捧腹：“好啦你们这群坏人别再逗他了。”

彩子告诉樱木，在他埋头修炼篮球的时候，她曾跑去看过流川两次，亲眼目睹了剜肉削骨的治疗，伤口里的钢钉钢板，日复一日地拧螺丝调整，还有超过十小时的强制直立，高负荷的物理治疗，任何一样拿出来都是惨绝人寰的酷刑。  
“最初甚至谁都不知道这些痛苦的治疗是否有效，但是谁都知道不容易，我像第一天那样握着他的手想鼓励他，你猜他说什么？他竟然还跟我说不要担心；第二次去的时候流川正在做理疗，出汗出得像刚从水里捞出来似的，站也站不住，狼狈得一塌糊涂，他一见我就说，前辈开学见，我就知道他在胡来了。结果医生也惯着他，他要加快理疗进度医生就帮他加重强度，大概也因为年轻，常人需要大半年甚至一年多才能达到的恢复状态，他三个月就做到了。”  
彩子看着樱木听得出神的样子，一把拍上他的背。  
“现在他受伤的腿还不能负重，所以还不能独立行走，不过按他非要来上学非要拄拐走路的倔强劲，没准今年就能够上场比赛了。医生说只要他听话不着急就可以恢复得很好，所以你们俩呀，还能打败全国冠军。”  
而樱木的心情在澎湃，他懂得，流川现在能够站在他面前，是顶天立地的。

就在他们刚刚开始训练时，流川推门进来了。  
好像经历了很大的运动量，流川喘得厉害，非常吃力地拄着双拐艰难走进来，在这样春寒还料峭着的季节里，他的汗沿着下巴嘀嗒嘀嗒直往地上砸。  
“你怎么来了，流川，别勉强。”宫城喊道。  
就好像看不见全场诧异惊愕的目光听不到宫城的喊声，流川沿着球场底线，一步一挨，置若罔闻地向前走。  
眼瞅着在场每个人都在对流川行注目礼，樱木叉腰站在他的面前。  
“你这个样子很影响别人训练知道不知道？你应该马上回去休息。”  
“少啰嗦，一边去。”流川绕开他走了过去。  
樱木心想天底下怎么会有这么讨厌的人，别人再在心里对他无尽赞誉几大篇，他一句话能把人堵个内出血。  
晴子跟着彩子搬来了椅子递来了毛巾，彩子接过流川的双拐说，才开学第一天，别这么拼嘛。  
几步的路，流川筋疲力尽。他说，好久没摸篮球，身体快生锈了。  
“你这么玩命你的医生知道吗？”彩子拍拍他的肩，“不要学当年的三井前辈欲速则不达。你要保证你的所有活动都在医生允许的负荷范围。”  
“USE.”  
站在一边的宫城和樱木肺都要炸了。  
“切，就对女孩子好声好气的。”宫城早就对流川无比傲慢唯独对彩子言听事行非常不爽，虽然流川对前辈都是很尊敬的，只是宫城只看到了彩子而已。  
“可恶，就知道挑人多的时候出风头。”樱木仍然对校门口的事耿耿于怀，他当时是真的担心才伸手去摸的，结果害得他出了这么大的糗。  
但是不出年底自己就要成为湘北的队长了，一想到这个樱木就得意洋洋。  
我的球衣号码也在你之上，我的地位也可以压制你，永远在我下面吧你这个死狐狸。  
就在这时宫城突然对樱木说：“刚才我以为你又跑去摸他的腿去了。”


	10. Chapter 10

新生入部那天，宫城命令一年级站成一排挨个自我介绍，有初中时已经很了得的，也有新手从头学起的，有人身材高大，也有人体质平平，就像往年一样，除了人数暴增。宫城介绍他是队长安田是副队，有人小声说湘北的领导团队还真浓缩就是精华，被宫城拎了出去罚站，已经等不及的樱木跳出来说我是下届队长，二年级挨个自我介绍，宫城说还有一人受伤治疗复健中，二年级一共五人。  
就像赤木在说，还有一人在住院，二年级一共四人，那时樱木刚刚熬过一个被失恋所冻结的冬天。  
一切都像是去年，就好像一切都是个冬去春来的轮回。  
新人们一阵骚动，有人说流川枫呢，这个名字一被说出大家立刻开始认亲，说你也是因为流川才来这个学校的吧，我也是我也是。  
樱木竖起耳朵等了半天也没有捕捉到自己的名字，这令他非常暴躁：“流川就是那个受伤复健缺席的孱弱狐狸，他不是每天都来，你们这些心术不正的要打篮球就好好打别老想着他。”

彩子曾向队里交代，如果看到流川在球场边来回走，不要大惊小怪或者阻止他。为了不让肌肉因为长时间不运动而萎缩，他除了保持复健之外，一有时间便来回走动。他喜欢篮球场，甚至觉得呆在这里会好得更快，只是他现在除了颠簸着走路，还不能做其它练习。  
宫城一脸横泪说为什么我问他他都不理我，却什么都跟你说。彩子一扇刮过他脑门吼道，这种话你居然还来问我？当然是因为我有魅力！  
新生入部后没几天，他们的偶像流川现身了，他们激动围上去，却很快发现流川根本不好沟通。小男生拿着本子一步步追着要签名，樱木两步上前刷地夺走本子，龙飞凤舞地在上面签了自己的名字甩回去，他说这个签名值钱多了好好留着吧。  
几个天真的孩子谈笑着说这对搭档去年打败了山王，估计关系好得谁签名都一样吧。话音未落噼里啪啦一阵闷响，樱木用脑袋把他们磕倒了一片。  
宫城感慨，这俩怪人一副难以相处的样子，一点也不管云云新人咋舌幻灭，赤木老大要管住他们，还加上自己和三井，怪不得老得快。

樱木看着一天天流川以可见的速度在恢复。  
第一天他尚且汗如雨下也挪不了几步，没过多久他便可以平静地走上几个来回，不去医院的下午他可以在场边安静地走几个小时，有时会看一会儿大家练习，然后安静离开，一句话也不说。  
有时樱木在想这该是怎样的蚀骨寂寞，这个人一身本领却无从施展，身边全是能跑能跳的菜鸟，喧哗而浮躁。  
有天流川早早离开了球场，几个目送他出门的新生凑在一起聊天，他们说不管是这里还是神奈川所有篮球队，每个人提起流川都像是在描述一个传奇，不仅是这次事故里起死回生，谈起他的球技更是满溢仰慕和憧憬。结果现在看起来他就是个木头疙瘩，不会说话，不能走路，只是运气好，天生一块打球的料，个子高，脸蛋好看，这么重的伤也没变残疾，老天怎么这么偏袒他。  
闲聊突然被可怕的压迫感打断，眼前的樱木七窍喷火，直吓得他们两腿打颤呼吸困难。  
樱木不知自己为何如此盛怒，他想狠狠揍他们一人一顿，想把他们全身的骨头拆了重装。  
但是想了想，自己是未来的队长，总是要成熟稳重地教导熊孩子的，就像当年的赤木教导熊孩子的自己。  
他想了很久，最终收起了凌人盛气，学赤木照着每个人的脑袋上一人一拳。  
“你们几个，不要在别人比自己努力的时候说别人运气好！”  
一旁的晴子把这些看在眼里，很开心地对彩子说，樱木越来越有优秀队长的气派了，而且还为流川同学辩护，他俩大概不再会发生矛盾了。  
彩子望着她天真的笑颜，耸肩道，too young too simple.

流川一步步挪到部室时，衣服的胸口和背后都湿透了，浸湿的头发贴在脸上，汗水沿着下巴直淌。  
他从橱里拿出毛巾擦汗，一口气喝下了半瓶水，想要换衣服的时候，毛巾掉在了地上。  
这时的他无论弯腰还是屈膝都很困难，怎样倾斜身子也够不到地面，无奈之下，他背靠着橱柜支撑平衡，一寸寸逐渐沉下身体，从后方，摸索着，艰难抓到了毛巾，艰难得就像刚刚完成一个艰巨的任务。  
区区一个动作耗费了几分钟，耗得他气喘吁吁，他攒足了力气，又慢慢地挪动身体，一寸寸艰难站起来。还没刚刚站稳，放在手边的双拐又噼里啪啦滑落在地，夹着的半瓶水也掉了下来，一路轱辘辘一直滚到门口的樱木脚下。  
流川狼狈不堪地抬头看他，他的喘息还没有平复。  
樱木愕然地看着这样的流川，他看到了流川吃力拾起东西的全过程，他是一直这样一步步走着的吗，平时若是摔倒了，他就是这样一寸一寸自己爬起来的吗。他所走的路，总是这样难以想象的步步艰辛。  
球队曾经跟樱木说只有他的身高体格可以撑得住流川，让他多帮助他，但是至今樱木没有扶过他一下。此时樱木几乎想要伸出援手，不管是搀扶也好，让他倒在自己身上也好，哪怕拉他一把也好。  
然而那双锋芒耀目的眼睛里，没有任何求助的色彩，就好像顽强得不容施舍。  
樱木把瓶装水捡起来拐杖扶起来，把水递给流川时说，前辈让我来看看你需不需要帮忙，还有不要再泼湿我的裤子。  
流川接过水，他再次拿毛巾擦了擦汗，把汗湿的上衣脱下来，换衣服，穿外套，旁若无人。  
“你恢复到什么程度了？”樱木问。  
“骨痂钙化。”流川答。  
樱木一脸黑线，他每个字都听得懂，放在一起完全不知所云，问了等于白问。  
“我不是问这个，我是问你恢复到什么程度了。”  
流川一张没听懂的脸。难道和刚才问的不一样？  
“……我的意思是，不是问你恢复到什么程度了，是问，你到底恢复到，什么程度了。”  
樱木憋得直挠头，他的语言表达能力又降到负分。  
但是这次流川听懂了。  
“今年不行，明年，”流川说，“明年我们还可以打败山王。”  
山王啊。樱木不会忘记他们打败过全国冠军，不会忘记和他并肩就能站在世界之巅，所向披靡。  
他一拳抵上储物柜，拦在了流川的面前。  
“本天才从来就没有把山王放在眼里，打败过一次的对手有什么担心的。我要打败的是你，你还能恢复到过去吗？”  
流川看了樱木几秒，他的眼睛凌厉而纯粹。  
“很难。不过，想打败我？做梦吧。”  
言罢，他推开樱木的手臂一步步离开，“  
樱木呆了一下，他立刻涨红了脸，这是他那天晚上的话，他一去想那天晚上自己说的话就感到丢脸。  
“你剽窃我！你剽窃本天才的话！”

吸取三井受伤一度离开篮球队的教训，湘北即使在练习赛也要求流川必须同行，让他跟教练和两个经理人姑娘坐在一起。  
上场前樱木看了他一眼，他坐在场边看起来好像从来不曾负伤一样，他的眼里没有寂寞或者浮躁。  
同时，他们十分不巧地交织了目光，然后随即齐刷刷把头扭在一边。  
那场比赛的中场休息哨声一响，流川抓起双拐站了起来，无视两个姑娘的诧异和关心，径直走向回到场边的樱木。  
“如果我是你，”流川说，“刚才那球我会扣篮而不是拉杆上篮。”  
樱木想了想，顿时又恼又羞：“切，不就是没投进，下一次本天才会投进的。”  
“那种情况下拉杆成功率远低于扣篮，你也明明更擅长，而且你多余动作太多，你在模仿我，白痴。”  
流川的语言和目光同样犀利，樱木哑口无言，那确实是他私下里照着流川之前比赛的录像，练了好久才学会的动作，因为他记得安西教练叮嘱他，仔细观察流川的动作，能学多少就学多少，然后付出三倍的努力。  
“你这是在说本天才剽窃你吗？”樱木逼近他的脸，“这动作你申请专利了吗，我就不能用了吗，你能做到本天才也能。”  
“我没说你不能，”流川说，“模仿只能一直跟在我后面，你想超过我，就用你自己的长处走出一条路，把你的力量和反应，你的弹跳和篮板，还有全部，都发挥到极限。”  
流川说完就回到了座位上。留樱木一人呆在原处。  
安西教练看在眼里，乐呵呵地笑着，他在想，流川真的迟早会变成全国第一的高中生。  
那天比赛结束之后，晴子开心地跟樱木说，你知道今天流川同学说什么吗？  
樱木郁闷地问，他又说我哪里做的不对了？  
晴子看起来格外欢喜，她说，是高兴的事。  
流川跟你说话你肯定高兴嘛。樱木满心都是眼泪。  
“他说，原来樱木已经打得这么好了。”

天气一天天变暖，就好像心情一天天回温，有天流川和大家一样穿着短裤走进了球场，就立刻拽走了全场人的眼球。  
除了伤处包裹着的绷带，整个就像从未受过伤一样，笔直而匀称。  
“好腿！”彩子摸着下巴用欣赏的姿态脱口赞道，惊得晴子满脸红晕。  
樱木盯着流川问宫城，怎么还包着绷带，伤口没长好吗。  
宫城说据彩子说是用来不让伤疤因为张力而撑大什么的，怎么你又想摸了？  
樱木立刻气不打一处来，他三步上前对流川说，伤口长住还打什么绷带，你觉得打绷带很性感是吧，很神秘是吧，你这个中二病。  
流川说碍着你什么了。  
樱木说碍着我眼了我就是看着不顺怎么着。  
流川说不想看别看。  
一年级们目瞪口呆看着俩人低级互掐，心说原来前辈们是情商负分智商着急的款。  
彩子摊手道，所以说晴子你太天真了，就说他俩怎么可能不争吵，有些疏于表达的笨小孩，挑衅找茬和互相攻击就是他们的交流方式。  
晴子还在捧脸看着流川的腿，她问，听说腿骨骨折很容易两腿不对称，流川恢复得也太完美了点吧？  
彩子笑道，这就是考验医术的地方，那位医生是儿科，所以充分考虑了未成年人发育期的情况，流川的断骨该怎么接，全是医生掰开重塑的。  
“啊啊快别说了！”晴子慌忙去捂彩子的嘴，“听起来疼死了。”  
“不过很多人骨折痊愈之后伤腿都会萎缩很多，流川可以恢复成这样，也是因为他自己始终没有停止高强度的锻炼。”彩子摆摆手，“所以，这是他应得的。”  
她们看着球场，突然感慨起来。  
“湘北的主力每个人都受过伤，天赋越好，越是重伤，”彩子若有所思，“该说这是诅咒还是洗礼呢。”  
晴子摇摇头。  
“也许都不是呢。大概因为带着被眷顾的天资诞生在世上，就要承担比别人吃更多苦的代价吧，否则什么都不做就作为天才走在别人的前面，岂不是很不公平。而他们，不仅是他们，那些站在巅峰的高手，又有谁是没有付出比别人更多努力的。”  
彩子随着她的目光，一同凝望场边做单手俯卧撑的流川。她会心地笑了笑。  
“其实，一直站在巅峰不算什么，跌进谷底还能爬回来，才是真的了不起。”


	11. Chapter 11

暑假集训之前樱木得意洋洋地向流川炫耀道，今年本天才去集训你去不了，我们跟去年扯平了。流川说白痴谁管你。  
新学期开始，各种百废待兴，篮球部的第一天训练，樱木因为成绩问题又被老师多留一会儿而来晚了，又去想幸好现在迟到不会有赤木猩猩当头给他一拳。他一边想一边庆幸着跑到球场，看到大家都在做准备活动，安西教练坐在场外喝茶，宫城在和几个不认识的大概是新入部的小男生说话。忽然一阵女生的尖叫声，那几个流川的脑残粉正在对着刚刚投进一球的流川花痴。  
切……樱木最讨厌这种时候，那些叫声刺得他脑仁疼，如果是冲着天才樱木尖叫尚且可以容忍。这些女生现在回来了，流川步履维艰的时候这些人几乎从未出现，整个上半年，流川都是在没有尖叫，没有喝彩和掌声的寂静里度过的。  
樱木咣当把门关了起来，把让人心烦的噪音隔离在场外。  
一切都太正常，正常得简直……不正常！  
樱木突然像导弹一样一瞬蹿到了流川面前，狂风席卷，流川下意识退了两步，哪怕明知樱木这次不会再蠢到摸腿。  
樱木前后左右上下打量他，就像他们相逢时那样。  
流川说干什么？  
还是包裹着绷带，但是如果樱木方才没有眼花，刚才的流川和每个人一样，走路，投篮，毫无颠簸。  
看樱木毫无反应，流川无视他走开了，他的脚步太平稳，就好像那场严重的事故从未发生过。  
樱木砸了砸自己的脑袋，还是挺疼的，不是在做梦。他飞一样扑向安西教练一边揉捏赘肉一边各种蹭：老爹你这个暑假用了什么魔法！你有比两万球更厉害的魔法为什么不给我用！  
彩子好容易把他从教练身上拖下来，樱木又抓住了彩子：彩子姐他为什么走得这么正常？  
“只能是他自己锻炼的吧……”彩子想不出第二种可能性。  
“不对啊，他不就是在一边走走吗，发生了什么，是怎么做到的，上次明明还……”  
彩子的纸扇呼啸而至。  
“不要都来问我！我怎么会什么都知道，你自己不会问吗，不会动脑子想吗？”彩子丧失耐心。  
樱木抱头蹲地，他绞尽脑汁去想过去几个月发生过什么，可是脑子里的信息量乱成了一锅粥。上个学期他很忙，忙调教熊孩子忙全国大赛预选忙输球之后郁闷和发愤图强，流川这样安静的家伙并没有留下什么印象深刻的事件，有段时间甚至消失了，回来之后好像走路更艰难了一点，据说是因为拆换钢钉钢板，把伤口重新打开了一遍，有时去看比赛还需要有人推着轮椅。  
总之，好像找不到什么从蹒跚走路到四平八稳的过渡。  
彩子看着他冥思苦想的样子，她扶了扶额，这傻孩子。  
“我说樱木，你真以为他在场边走走摔摔就能恢复吗？你所看到的根本还不到他运动量的十分之一。”  
即使如此，彩子所知道的也仅仅是流川所做出的努力中的一小部分。  
事发大半年的时间里，他的身体像海绵一样疯狂吸收营养，医生说无论他的肉体还是精神，对康复的迫切简直是饥渴的。最初的那些顾虑，加重感染，术后栓塞，所有叠加起来令人望而生畏的风险，最终全都被打消了。不仅如此，他惊人的恢复速度，恢复程度，一再刷新历史记录，一再用确凿的证据证明，人的潜力永远都无法衡量极限。  
据从关西老家回来的相田彦一所说，那位主治医生，因为创造了这样一个医学记录而获得了相当分量的成就奖，有那么几天整个城市都塞满了四面八方前来的媒体和商家，所以真的就是创造了奇迹。

彦一把关西的报纸拿给来湘北时，樱木问不会又是仙道让你来的吧。彦一说怎么可能，他时不时就翘训练，我找他也很困难。彦一离开时再三交代看看采访里对于过早处理钢板固定的部分，他说你们平时训练时一定不能违反这上面的说法。  
拿到一手资料的宫城和樱木举着报纸皱着眉头看了很久各种医学术语和励志口号，两人大眼瞪小眼，钢板也没有看懂，除了什么永不言弃的心之类的矫情句子，他们只看懂了采访医生的最后一句，医生说，我所做的只是让伤口愈合，至于病人的恢复情况，完全取决于他们自己，所以了不起的并不是我。  
他们还在采访的最最后快要结束的地方才找到了那么一句对流川的采访，有人问听说他最初看了很多医生都无果，这位医生手术成功是因为什么。流川说因为有梦想吧。  
樱木和宫城面面相觑，他们都觉得问流川的这个问题已经够蠢了，流川的回答比问题更蠢，他们简直可以想象出编辑的一张暴漫脸。  
然而彦一送来的另一份体育报里，有人提及此事时说，这个神奈川县的高中生一度入选国家青年队，如今被神化得更加邪乎，至于真实情况如何，鉴于本人十分难以采访，我们不得而知。不过高中区区不到三年的篮球部活动，他就得空白一年多，将来还能有怎样的成绩，让我们暂且拭目以待。  
“切！”宫城把报纸摔在地上。  
樱木记得去年丰玉战时，貌似也听说关西球队对之前相田记者的仙道专访颇有微词。  
“关西的报纸，不就是灭他人士气长自己威风。”樱木准备再往报纸上踩两脚。  
“不过，他们还真以为流川这是空白期吗？”宫城捡起了报纸，“流川可从未离开球场，他持续锻炼，看比赛看练习，观察每一个人，他的体力消耗比常人更大，他对于对手的变化，队友的优势和缺陷了如指掌。这些人真这么想，就洗好脖子等死吧。”  
樱木问你怎么知道，宫城说因为我是他队长。  
樱木又问是不是当了队长就想让他干什么他就得干什么，并得意洋洋地想该怎么耀武扬威，结果宫城问难道摸腿还不够？  
樱木咆哮道再提摸腿咱们的友谊就走到尽头！宫城说谁让你天天下届队长自居这么不给面子，我还当着队长呢。

彩子拿了报纸看了几眼，对宫城说笨蛋你没看懂吗，里面说因为恢复快得太不可思议，所以就算理论上处理钢板没有问题，但还要看住他避免剧烈运动以防二次骨折，这件事教练不是早就跟你说了。  
宫城一脸横泪地说，直接说我就懂了提什么钢板，都是钢板的错。  
后来的训练里，樱木时而会看流川一眼，他觉得不能只顾得埋头变强，这个人变成了怎样自己都不知道，还怎么打败他。  
他看到平时流川会跟着队里热身慢跑，会做小运动量训练，练习带球，有时会独自一人在偏僻的半场投篮，一投就是一个下午。他跑动的重心里略微带着受过伤的痕迹，也在一天天消失；他的目光里，就好像什么都从未曾发生。  
樱木以为恢复得快是因为神医，医生却说恢复得快是因为病人了不起，难道他真有报纸上大幅歌颂的精神力量，这个人到底有多强？他出神望着他，就好像即使在比赛之外看着他的一举一动，也会有收获。  
一声“樱木”刚刚让他回过神，脸上啪地挨了一球，鼻血横流。  
宫城说都什么时候了你怎么还会用脸接球，练习当中你到底在看什么，像吃了迷魂药一样。  
樱木恼羞地在场外止鼻血时听到两个新入部的初学者聊天说，很想去跟传说中的偶像流川前辈搭话，但是他好像很难相处。樱木立刻凑过去说，他的性格就是很差劲的，让下届队长教教你们怎么跟他相处。  
他们来到流川的半场里，樱木喝道：“流川，几点了？”  
“不知道，没带表。”流川看都没看他们一眼。  
“我知道。”樱木说，“馆里不是有时钟吗，就在头顶上，你不会看一眼吗？”  
流川看了他一眼，没理他。  
“你过来一下，给新入部的学弟示范下上篮。”  
流川抱住球，走到了中场一边。  
“等等，为什么要从右边上篮？”樱木问。  
流川瞥了他一下，重新直起身，走向左边。  
“回来，谁说让你去左边的？”樱木又问。  
流川又走了回来，丢给他一句，你自己怎么不示范。  
“什么？你以为本天才投不进吗，本天才除了花里胡哨的复杂拉杆上篮之外可是百发百中。喂，你这是什么表情，什么态度，给新人示范有这么不情愿吗？”  
流川没再理他，他起步运球上篮，动作行云流水般完美，标准得就像教科书。  
就和去年为他示范时一样，一模一样。  
去年流川做示范的时候，他清晰记得自己拿球砸了流川的屁股，脑袋，还有全身。  
想着流川当时狼狈的样子，樱木这才心满意足回头，却惊悚看到两个新人一脸瞠目结舌。  
“……他还没有帅到这种程度吧。”樱木黑线。  
“不是，我说樱木前辈，这是我第一次觉得流川前辈脾气很好。”一个新人说。  
“这样看起来明明是樱木前辈性格更差劲。”另一个新人玩笑道。  
樱木照着他们的脑袋一人来了一拳，就像赤木那样，这让他觉得自己更像是队长。


	12. Chapter 12

樱木和流川两人之间的互掐频率越来越高，或者说樱木挑衅的次数越来越频繁，虽然以前也很频繁，但架不住那些加入湘北之前以为两人好得如胶似漆的一年级小男生们再三惊叹。晴子姐姐一本正经不厌其烦地跟他们再三解释：“我觉得这是樱木同学表达的关心方式，因为他总得找个什么理由才能去交流，”  
彩子一边喝水一边欣慰地想，晴子总算上道了。  
“就好比有些男生总是欺负喜欢的女生……”  
彩子差点把水喷出来。这么比喻真的合适吗？不要误导小朋友啊。  
她无奈摊手，顺便看了眼流川。他们认识的时间最长，即使如此她也没有想到流川居然一直沉得住气。她以为以流川的性格早就按捺不住想要回到赛场，生怕他乱来，生怕重蹈三井的覆辙，结果他从未违反理疗师的医嘱，按部就班地进行着复健。几个月的光景，流川时而参加分组赛却大多只是跑场传球，从未高高跃起，从未疾跑急停，那些曾经燃爆全场的高难度动作，一次都没有在新人面前展现过，取而代之的是，他对助攻时机的掌握愈加炉火纯青，这使得他更是难以捉摸和危险。  
彩子心想，这个球场战神带着这样的本领回归一定会所向披靡吧，尤其如果可以和樱木搭档的话，没准今年冬季就是他们的时代。  
这甚至成为彩子三年经理人以来最期待的事，直到晴子收到了关西医生对流川这个赛季的建议。  
不建议参加冬季联赛，最大让步是一场比赛累计上场10分钟，不可连续，不可每场都上场，不可长时间跑，不可以用力跳，避免任何剧烈颠簸和扭转。  
彩子遗憾耸肩，嘛，总会有不尽如人意的时候。  
她对宫城说，咱们这些老鸟的时代也过去了，在这里洒了一地的汗，也许最终能被记住的不过是你的身高，赤木的老脸，樱木的红毛，知道这些时光是否珍贵的只有我们自己，等到过了很多年也忘不掉的时候，再去反复回忆吧。  
而宫城说这就是我最珍贵的时光，我最喜欢的全部都在身边。  
相比即将退部忆苦思甜的三年级，晴子和樱木却只是忙着担心这个赛季和流川，他必定比教练收到医嘱更早，因此他早就知道自己又要被雪藏了吧，结果今年的冬天，又是个难熬的季节。  
“流川同学会不会很寂寞呢。”晴子仍然不安。樱木想要安慰，他在一旁摆手道：“我看他满不在乎的，那么长时间也都过来了，没准根本不知道什么叫寂寞吧。”  
“怎么可能呢。樱木同学，换做你的话，你不会觉得难熬吗？”  
是啊……怎么可能呢。  
那些日复一日单调孤独的训练，未知的风险，身怀绝技却一筹莫展，怎么可能不焦灼，不担心，不煎熬。纵然那些困难都没能动摇他执着的目光，但是再坚不可摧的人，也并不是不会感受到痛苦的。

他们永远感觉不到时间过得有多快，直到宫城宣布他会带大家打完今年的冬季选拔再退部，樱木记得自己还是退场王时另外四人如何大显神通，眨眼工夫，当年最强的阵容快要只剩他自己了。  
每年都有几个不可爱的一年级，几个愈加浮躁的小朋友终于爆发，他们说早知湘北不过如此，当初就不应该冲着名气跑到这里，各种前途无望，根本没有传说中那么强。  
此话一出气氛剑拔弩张，湘北曾经的问题儿童团员心中的怒火蹿腾而起。  
宫城拦住按捺不住的樱木，他说那么今天就让你们知道湘北有多强。  
他把球丢给流川：“这三位都是湘北一年级实力了得的新人，你都熟悉吧。给你三分钟，从他们三个手里拿两分。”  
大伙一惊。这几人不仅实力了得，他们还是主力，是时常首发的正选。  
然则流川反问：“三分钟？三十秒就违例了。”  
就是这眼神！樱木盯着他的眼睛，这让人恨得牙痒痒的，凌厉的自信和骄傲。  
三个一年级的男孩子气焰嚣张，他们说少看不起人了，我们才不管你在传说里怎么被人吹捧得天上有地下无人见人爱花见花开震古烁今惊世骇俗，今年你一分也没有为湘北夺得，你也不要以为自己一直站在神坛上。  
话音未落，流川不疾不徐起步，扑来夺球的第一人尚未跟上他换手的幅度即被甩于身后跌倒在地；一个转身，一球胯下，轻松跨越防守的第二个人，球高抛入篮，第三个起跳拦截的人甚至没来及看清出手。  
没有什么华丽炫目的招数，没有任何多余的动作，流畅而清澈，就像没有杂质的水。三个惊呆的男孩子愣在原处，就好比他们自信满满地向一个武功高强的剑客挑战，却连让他的剑出鞘都做不到。  
三十秒，一半也未到。  
宫城的嘴角挑起嘲讽，这个人曾经惊艳了多少人的眼界，岂是泛泛之辈所能指手画脚的。  
几个回过神来的孩子慌忙说刚才大意了不算重来，宫城摆摆手。  
“嘛，你们也知道，流川因为受伤只可以用不到10%的实力。把今天牢牢记住，等你们有了一起拦下他的信心再来挑战。湘北的名气和前途不应该是由我们留下的，而是由每个人齐心协力闯出来的。”  
旁观的一年级各个目瞪口呆，年轻人向来心比天高，唯有由衷的敬佩，才会让人主动低下高傲的头；然则流川眼中宛若君临的锋芒瞥过那些顶礼膜拜，置若罔闻地走了过去。  
他们说曾经在初中时看过流川的球技张扬跋扈，如今已经如此淡然稳重了，果然是见过地狱的人，经历了那样令人一夕成熟的事件，怕是真的再也没有人能够打败他。  
然则樱木久久愣着原地，他感到自己在战栗。  
什么因为受伤只能做到如此，什么变得稳重，看过那样的眼神就知道，那样咄咄逼人不可一世的凌厉分明在说，对付你们，我只需要做到这样。  
他还是年少轻狂心无旁骛时的样子，他只是更加骄傲强大了而已。  
樱木只觉得流川永远遥不可及，相隔数不尽的光年，待到自己追逐而去，却发现他早已经走到了更远的地方。  
我想要超越的，竟然是这样可怕的怪物吗。  
他持续战栗，发抖，然而不是害怕，而是兴奋，兴奋得不能自已，就好像终于一睹追逐多年的猎物，心中愈加燃起熊熊的征服欲。  
能有这样的目标，能遇到这样的宿敌，真是太棒了。

冬季天黑得早，不消多久夜幕便已经完全降临，直到训练结束大家纷纷解散回家，樱木依然热血沸腾。  
他坐在场边望着依然在投篮的流川，备战前夕的紧张气氛似乎与他们无缘。  
樱木有话想要说，从来未曾有过哪一天他这样想要跟他讲话，但是却依然是一如既往的不知该如何开口。  
酝酿了很久，他总算起身走了过去。  
“喂，这么晚还练习，你就那么想赶上本天才吗？”  
结果又是找茬。  
流川头也没回，他说，什么？  
“要不要比一场？”樱木对他说着，“我看还是算了，就凭你现在不堪一击的状态，连场也上不了，根本就招架不住本天才的攻势，免得向我求饶。”  
明明是想要问他恢复的状况，明明是想要为那样不能上场的心情做点什么，结果话一出口又总是这个样子。  
流川瞥了他一个鄙夷的余光，他将球抛回球筐，用手去擦脸上的汗水，准备离开。  
不能再这样下去了，樱木心想。他握了握拳，仿佛下定了很大的决心。  
“喂，流川……”  
相隔几步之遥，体育馆的灯光太耀眼。  
“我要打败你。”樱木重复着自己的话，“我要打败你，我不知道你能恢复到什么程度，但是能不能恢复到过去并不重要，如果无法回到过去，只要跨越过去走到更远的地方就好了。你也不是一个只会甘于回到原处的人吧？”  
寥寥几句再普通不过的话，丢脸的感觉突然一拥而上，就像一年前在病房里的最后一晚。灯光明亮得令他看不清对面的神色。透过光晕，对面的流川似乎想要说些什么。有时他们之间仿佛很远，即使并着肩，心却隔着数不清的星系，却在有个刹那突然如此相近，近得几乎听得到彼此的心跳。  
沉默并没有持续很久，流川欲言又止，他最终转过身，静静离开了球馆。  
樱木一瞬间懵了，他不知道自己在期待什么，但是……这算什么？  
“喂……”  
就像一贯的置若罔闻，流川的身影很快消失在夜幕里。  
樱木怔了很久，终于忍不住开口喝道。  
“这算什么，你就打算这样走掉吗？”  
起码给个表情啊，起码说句白痴啊混蛋，不要让本才觉得你像是根本没听到一样，你赔我好容易攒起来的勇气啊！  
球馆里突然爆发出钟鸣一样的喊声和回响。  
“本天才樱木花道，最讨厌流川枫！！！！”

夜幕下一片灯火辉煌，流川在回家的路上停下车，他听到大海在怒吼，就在不远的地方，就在一年之前，他被脱轨的火车撞断了骨头。  
纵然事故带给很多人惨痛的回忆，一年后的今天，车祸的痕迹已经几乎被完全抹去，就像什么都没有发生过那样。  
即使如此，有些事情，再也不会是原来的模样了。  
关西的医生说，最坚固的骨骼被折断，身体将永远不再能够恢复到骨折之前，比如皮肤上留下的伤疤，即使最好的整形医生也需要很久才能修复；浅表筋膜的麻木感会持续很多年，有些损伤是永久的。  
但是，这次事故不会阻止他继续长高，也不会对将来的奔跑和跳跃造成障碍，如果愿意听话复健，待到重回球场，他将不会感觉到这个劫数对于打篮球所造成的影响。  
“你还很年轻，还在长身体，伤愈能力本就远远高于成年人，你有足够时间和身体条件来恢复。为了更好地回归，这个冬季切勿操之过急，因为你最终一定会回到球场上的。等到恢复得彻底了，我会第一时间告诉你，那个时候，马上找一个对你很重要的对手，好好较量一番吧。”  
那个关西的年轻医生，用梦想去说服他的文艺青年，在这次复检之后特地留下来，微笑着，对他说了这样的一番话。  
“我见过很多病例，遇到过病人状况良好却再也没有醒来的情况，也遇到过一些峰回路转起死回生的奇迹，但是康复这么快这么彻底的，你是第一个。很多人并非被病魔击垮，而是承受不了巨大的心理压力，崩溃或者半途而废，面对长期的剧痛和渺茫的希望，需要足够的坚韧和恒心。你在疼痛的治疗当中一声都没有发出，在几近绝望的环境里从来没有放弃希望，在长达一年的寂寞和单调重复的复健煎熬里也始终不骄不躁，你让我觉得，作为你的医生被记载在史册里，是我的荣耀。不要去管那些质疑你的人，你远比自己所想象的更坚强，我不知道究竟是什么使得你这么渴望重新站起来，不论你今后会走上怎样的路，你一定会成大器的。”  
流川闭了闭眼，任由腥咸冰凉的风吹拂自己的脸。  
感谢的话永远难于开口。在病房的最后一晚也是。刚才也是。整整一年都是。  
如果腿一开始就被截掉了，那么一切都会提前结束。  
如果是孤军奋战，一切都会倍加艰辛。  
但是，没有如果。  
也正是那寥寥几次拙劣的辅助治疗给了他足够的勇气，在无尽的黑暗里抓住了他的手。  
他坚定了眼神，再次望了一眼远处的大海。  
希望这是最后一个难熬的冬天。  
海像是黑暗中的怪物，隐匿在不见五指的漆黑里发出巨大的咆哮声，而黑暗的尽头，是满天星光。

某天解散之后，流川叫住了樱木，他对他说，one on one.  
就好像终于等来了这一天，樱木遏制不住心跳急剧加速，他稳了稳神色，郑重其事答应道。  
“好啊。我绝不会对你手软，你可不要后悔了！”  
流川接过球，他露出了全力以赴的神色，他的目光太专注。这使得樱木倍加血脉贲张。  
好表情，太让本天才兴奋了。  
球激烈碰撞地面的声响，犹如最健康的心脏有力的搏动声。  
（终）

严肃纯良的正文结束，接下来还有和正文一样长的小清新和掉节操的番外。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点在第10章里的4个番外之1

在樱花还是漫天飞舞的季节，篮球场的气氛已经上升到了酷暑的热度，头一年名声大震的湘北比起往年迎来了更多实力了得的新生，但是多数人一看到流川拄着双拐就流露了失望。宫城说他讨厌这种个人崇拜的感觉，樱木也讨厌，但令他更暴躁的是这些个人崇拜如此廉价。  
切，你们懂什么，你们才知道多少，连本天才都要敬三分的人岂能让你们这样对待，樱木每次都这样想着，即使他完全表达不出这种心情。  
有天训练结束，大家把球筐器材推回部室，迎面就看到坐靠在角落熟睡的流川。樱木眉间一紧，心里仿佛被揪了一把。  
彩子说怎么在这儿睡着了快叫醒他别着凉，两个学弟跑了过去，然则突然就是始料未及的两声惨叫，樱木愕然看去，却看到两人飞了过来摔倒在地。  
就在他的前方，挥拳的流川似乎受到了很大的惊吓。  
彩子惊愕问他怎么了，才刚刚靠近两步，流川搬起椅子砸了过来，就在节骨眼上宫城眼疾手快拉护住了她。宫城气急败坏上前而去，却被流川一记重拳狠狠打倒在地，几个慌忙跑去想要劝架的部员也逐个遭了殃。  
“喂！”樱木冲了上去，预料之中的，流川同样照着他的脸上来了一拳，有所准备的樱木并没有摔倒，然则流川两步跟上持续攻击，手上是夺命的力度。  
“你有完没完了！”樱木一记重拳回击，将无法保持平衡的流川打倒在地。身后是晴子的惊叫声，有人喝道：“樱木别打他，他还没醒，快摁住他！”  
流川的力度大得惊人，这让樱木想起第一天听说要截肢那晚，他同样费了九牛二虎之力也没完全将流川摁在地上，在他眼前，流川眼中惶恐而抗拒，就好像樱木是来取他性命的，他在做殊死的挣扎。  
“抱住他！”彩子喊着，“一定是噩梦，快抱住他！”  
什……什么？  
下意识惊讶了一瞬，樱木管不了那么多了，放手瞬间他挨了一记重击，满口铁腥的血味直翻涌，他骂了句混蛋，狠狠用手臂钳住了流川的身体。  
反抗的力量在逐渐削弱，错乱的呼吸逐渐平静了下来，有那么一会儿樱木以为自己要被打死了。  
众人围了上来，感觉到流川扶住了自己的肩，樱木这才放开手来，随即往地上吐了口血：“醒了没？死狐狸。”  
流川的一脸愕然并没能维持很久，他随即失去了意识，身体猛得如同死人一样沉重。这可把樱木吓坏了，抓住他一阵乱摇：“喂！我什么都没做啊，你别吓人啊！醒醒快醒醒！”  
部室乱作一团，晴子和彩子慌乱争论如何把人抬到医务室又不会扯到骨伤，有人嚷嚷着有担架吗，有人到处找他的轮椅，就像一群热锅上的蚂蚁，樱木大喊一声麻烦死了快让开，扛起他奔向了医务室。

校医说，应该是又睡回去了，没事。  
松口气的大伙顿时怨念和牢骚齐发。樱木吼道你这个死狐狸想吓死本天才嘛！  
但医生表示，昏迷是小事，但如果是PTSD，尤其他有着能打翻整个篮球部的危险程度，也许先不要来上学比较好。  
两位经理人愕然。樱木小声问什么是PTSD，晴子告诉他，是创伤后反应性精神障碍，樱木不明觉厉。  
挂彩人员逐个离开，彩子拉了拉忐忑不安的晴子一起走，她说不能让女孩子看到流川这个样子。大家都默认留樱木在这里，换做以前樱木一定会喊着什么我才不要陪着他之类的话，不过经过了去年那样一个冬天，已经没什么闹别扭的必要了，反正全校都知道那时流川只和他说话，全校都知道他摸了流川的腿。  
反正就是倒霉，碰上他就是倒霉，正应了那句有生之年狭路相逢。  
好像睡了几个世纪那样漫长，流川醒来坐起身，脸上的疼痛令他皱了皱眉，眼前的樱木正一脸不爽地看着他。  
“你的脸怎么了？”  
“你还问我？”樱木一把揪住他，“你不记得你自己干的好事了吗！”  
流川一张不记得的表情。这令樱木分外窝火却又无计可施。  
“……我还干了什么？”  
“你还打倒了包括宫城在内的六个人，还差点把椅子砸在彩子脑袋上。”  
流川沉默了下去，他的表情并没有意外，这不是第一次发生。  
“到底怎么回事？”  
没有回话，这令樱木倍加暴躁，他抓住流川的肩膀：“听到了没有，别老让人担心你行吗？”  
流川拿开了樱木的手，他目光冰凉。

这种在噩梦中攻击别人的情况已经持续一阵了，虽然只是偶尔发生。他的攻击力太强，家人完全无法控制住他，医生曾经建议住院治疗，但是家长执意反对将他关进精神科。有那么一天夜里，流川怔怔望着一地废墟和受伤的家人，他说你们把我绑住吧。  
“明明说好在学校绝对不能睡着的。”流川扶住了额头，他从来不知道自己做过什么，但是这三番五次醒来发现满目疮痍的情形，使得世界无比陌生。  
樱木静静地听着他毫无语气但是冰冷的话，他看到了他眼里的血丝，他必定已经有段时间没能好好睡一觉了。  
“你到底看到了什么？”  
“火车。”  
还是这件事，这件事的伤害一直都在延续着，天真地以为肉体正在痊愈就好，结果还是没能逃离精神伤害，好一个劫数。  
两个人各自凝视一处，空间寂静了很久。  
“今天的事抱歉。”流川丢下这样一句，打算下床离开。  
“喂，我说……”樱木想了很久，“你如果实在累了就来找我吧，如果能让你睡好的话，至少我能压制住你。”  
“找你干什么？”  
“找我睡觉呗。你这么爱睡觉，什么时候困了就去找我，反正我在的话，就算你又发疯也不会把整个篮球部都打倒了。”  
樱木说完之后，总觉得这话哪里不对，但是他又找不出哪里有问题。  
流川瞥了他一眼：“别闹了白痴。”  
他下床颠簸着走开去拿拐杖。樱木看着他走路的样子，突然大喊道：“啊！你刚才梦游时好像走得比现在稳得多。”  
只是顿了顿脚步，流川没有理他。樱木顿时毛骨悚然。  
“喂，你不是中邪了吧？你刚才走路真的像正常人一样，你一定是被附体了，没准是真的狐狸精，你还是去找个阴阳师除妖吧！”

樱木第二次在部室看到流川睡着已经隔了一些天数了。  
这回谁都不敢去叫醒他，大家都蹑手蹑脚，东西轻拿轻放，就好像睡着的是只凶恶的猛虎，动辄引来杀身之祸。  
晴子小心地问樱木准备怎么办，樱木说没办法啊，本天才又不能留他一个人，万一需要推推轮椅什么的，我等他醒好了。晴子要陪着樱木一起等，但是一想起流川连彩子都攻击，樱木的脸都吓青了，慌忙推着晴子让她放心回家。  
部室很快又只剩下两人，不活动的时候满身大汗冷得很快，樱木打了个寒战，穿外套的时候他看了眼流川脸上干涸的汗渍，他的动作顿了顿，随即走上前去把外套丢在他身上，口中念念着，你快点好起来吧……  
流川突然的动静令樱木立刻谨慎起来。  
又来了？  
衣服突然被甩开，还没看清眼前的状况，樱木被流川整个扑倒在地，喉咙顿时被钳住了，那是将人置于死地的力度，仿佛不致死对手就会被杀。一阵叮呤咣当的动静，樱木的手臂划过了衣柜又或者球筐的棱角，一道刺痛，湿热黏稠的感觉是血。  
樱木这次有经验，不管三七二十一先把人抱住再说，反正他有被掐死之前先遏制住对手的信心。流川在他的钳制之下挣扎了一会儿，逐渐平静下来。  
他撑在樱木面前怔住了。  
“看什么看，你马上要继续睡过去了，知道吗。”樱木对着他计时，“一，二，三……”  
流川扑通一声倒在了他的胸口。  
然而樱木愣住了。  
方才有灼烫的东西滴在了他的脸上，沿着脸颊流淌，他摸了摸，手心湿了，不是幻觉。  
是他的眼泪吗？  
这个家伙也会哭吗？  
在无意识的时候会哭的人，总是自舔伤口转身坚强示人，他们流泪的地方在心里。

樱木把流川从自己身上挪开，他的手臂血流如注，看起来划得不轻。  
随手拿毛巾擦了擦包扎起来，樱木抬头看了看天花板，这里并不像是会漏水的样子。难道真的闹鬼？他捏着流川的脸仔细端详，睫毛，眼角，脸颊，没有任何眼泪的痕迹。  
真是好看的脸，樱木顺便妒忌了一把。不管怎样，至少这次没有大规模挂彩，算是历史的进步吧，多亏自己这个天才。  
流川这次很快就醒了，头一眼就看到樱木正盯着自己问：“你去请过阴阳师了吗？”  
他们两个身上遍处是血，四周零星摁着血手印，像极了命案现场。  
迅速了解了情况，流川立刻揪住樱木去医院。樱木表示这点小剐蹭去什么医院，流川打断他说如果伤到神经影响打篮球怎么办，樱木立刻就吓住了，他推着轮椅一路狂奔，直到到达医院门口。樱木刚刚停住脚步，流川立刻从轮椅上扑了下来扶墙呕吐。  
樱木慌忙慰问死狐狸怎么了？着凉了？吃坏肚子了？怀孕了？流川一边吐一边说少罗嗦。  
灵光一现，樱木一捶手心：“我知道了，你晕车！不，晕轮椅！哈哈哈哈死狐狸你晕轮椅！”  
“是你推得太快了白痴。”  
其实对于伤口，樱木并没有表现得那么紧张，初中经常打架，他知道伤势的轻重。他一点也不想医院呆下去，去年冬天他已经受够了这里的气氛，然而每次话到嘴边，看到流川蹙着眉就咽了回去。至少让他安心也好吧。  
他们一直在门诊等了很久很久，樱木说上次你骨头断了都等了大半天，我这个口子还不得等到明天。说话期间来了一个小护士问流川有什么需要帮助的，流川指指樱木。  
“那……你呢？”小护士再次看了看流川的轮椅。  
“他是送我来医院的人。”樱木解释。  
小护士惊呆了。  
“噢不，是我推他来医院的……”樱木继续解释。  
小护士开始理不清逻辑。

那天看完医生已经很晚了，医生表示伤口没大碍但坚持要缝两针，两人走出医院时外面黑得一塌糊涂，夜风吹得两人同时一个寒战。樱木扬言要推流川回家以免他被劫财劫色，流川丢给他一句白痴，他用公用电话打给家人，转身对樱木说，我家的车很快就来，我们送你回家。  
樱木慌忙把头摇得像拨浪鼓。他最害怕见同学的家长，哪怕樱木军团的损友们也一样，自我介绍永远最困难，我是七科不及格的人？我是经常揍你家孩子的人？  
流川根本没理睬他的拒绝，远处车灯的亮光投射而来，他回过头，却找不到早就逃之夭夭了的樱木。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点在第10章里的4个番外之2

樱木严肃地认识到，如果流川今后频繁在部室里睡觉，绝对是个灾难。  
这一次，球队的人去趟部室一定要樱木陪着，就像天黑小孩子不敢一人上厕所那样，樱木暴漫脸说进去拿东西而已他又不会把人打死，队友说不不不我觉得他会把人打死的。  
随后樱木军团前来参观好友训练，他们四下找了一圈也找不到樱木，洋平问晴子他去了哪里，晴子说，应该是在部室陪流川睡觉吧。  
洋平和他的小伙伴们都惊呆了。  
他们捉贼一样蹑手蹑脚溜到部室，却只是抓到樱木在睡着的流川旁边百无聊赖地翻篮球杂志，虽然这样看来晴子说的并没有错。他们一边捧腹大笑一边在门口各种手势鬼脸对着樱木大肆嘲讽，慌得樱木拼命比出嘘的动作让他们安静，把手摆得像抽筋。  
“竟然看着人家睡觉，像变态一样！”四个人笑得前仰后合。  
一阵噼里啪啦的动静，四个人被砸了出去。  
“竟敢幸灾乐祸！还做不做朋友了！”  
樱木一张哭丧脸，这个时间他明明应该正在酣畅淋漓地打比赛，但是大家都表示万一老师想要叫醒他怎么办，保洁人员误入部室怎么办，引发恐怖袭击怎么办。虽然樱木想去练球，但是这种情况只能义不容辞。  
突然听得身后动静，樱木心里咯噔了一声，流川醒了。  
迅速回身却见到流川只是像往常那样站在面前，他对他说，去医院，拆线。樱木想了一会儿才记起手臂上那道无关痛痒的伤口。  
“你是醒了还是在梦游？”樱木说着走上前，围着流川转了两圈仔细端详，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，扒开他的眼睑往里看。  
流川把他的手打在一边。

伤口处理得很快，流川把樱木引进了一个科室，樱木赫然看到了那位总是说他们感情好的心理科的大叔，惊得他大叫了一声。  
“我把他带来了。”流川说完就掉头出门。  
“喂！你是专门把我拐骗到这里的吗！”樱木朝着流川的背影大吼，大叔刚刚准备和他打招呼，樱木抢在他前面强调，“我和他关系不好！！”  
这种堪比两个小年轻到处澄清我们两个没有在谈恋爱的不打自招，大叔见怪不怪。  
樱木一副受骗的样子坐在一旁直喊可恶，死狐狸竟然还躲起来，一定是心虚。  
“他去物理治疗了，是我让他放学后带你过来的。”大叔说。  
原来流川是在部室等他时睡着的。樱木愣了愣。  
大叔告诉他，流川的反应是创伤之后常见的，尤其他几个月来耗费着巨大的精力去康复，无论身体还是心理压力都很大。大家都太小题大做了，他的症状很轻，治疗也很顺利，只是他破坏力太大，一旦发作后果很严重，弄得每个人都心有余悸。  
后果岂止严重。樱木摸了摸脸，他在庆幸第一天自己的牙齿没有打断下巴没有脱臼。  
“其实他只要好好睡一睡就会好了。如果总是睡不踏实的话，怎样都是徒劳的。”大叔说，“你们不要把他当成怪物，听说他过去很爱睡觉，如果他逐渐开始容易睡着，就是件好事。”  
“我知道啊。”樱木摆摆手，“这还用得着您告诉我，第一天我就说有我在他可以安心睡觉了。”  
这还叫关系不好。大叔笑了笑，听说樱木被揍过两次，他还担心会对他们的关系或者病情产生误会，特地叫他过来谈谈；而现在看来自己多此一举了，年轻人之间的理解和信任，比自己所认知得更加牢固。  
“……大叔，他说梦到火车，梦到火车为什么会有那种暴力的反应呢。”  
大叔说，他在梦里一遍又一遍重复经历那场事故。  
有时火车远远驶来，明明还有一段距离，然而他迈不开腿，逃离不开，动弹不得，像是溺水那样，竭尽全力想要挣扎，想要抵抗，却最终只能眼睁睁看着火车迎面驰而来，把他的身体，灵魂，自尊，梦想，一瞬碾压得粉碎。那个时候他高度警惕而恐惧，他正在一个无援空间面对恐怖的威胁，他会攻击一切靠近他的人，把他们当做威胁生命的对象，越是压制他越是反抗得激烈，最严重的情况下，他甚至会出于自保而将对方致死。  
然而他并没有告诉医生，有那么两次，他的身体突然被一个未知空间里的踏实怀抱紧紧拥住，火车从他的面前呼啸而过。

第二天，樱木把一张表格拍到流川胸口说，医生让我填满这张表，帮助记录你睡觉的异常反应，表格有几列我就得看你睡觉看几次，快帮我凑够，烦死了。  
流川拿起表格看了眼，他说你没这义务，没人强制你。话还没说完樱木就冲着他怒喝，你觉得我能说不吗，我不想的话早在你不说话的时候就不管你了，本天才最讨厌半途而废，做不到看着你好一半，你也不要每次都浪费我的时间跟你吵架。  
随后的日子里，有时流川的亲卫队女生来球场问流川呢，队友告诉她们应该是在部室被樱木陪着睡觉，不要打扰，亲卫队的所有人都不好了。  
再然后，有时老师来球场找樱木，队友说樱木大概是在部室陪流川睡觉，不要打扰，老师细思恐极。  
再后来，一些有耳闻的人特地跑来问流川和樱木呢，队友说他俩大概正在哪里睡觉吧，这些人各个喜大普奔。  
最后，不用说，还是那样，全校都知道了。  
经过摸腿那一次高强度心理素质锻炼，樱木这回遭到群众参观已经淡定了很多。樱木军团说他这叫破罐破摔，樱木把他们挨个磕翻在地。有天晴子问樱木他们醒的时候都聊些什么，樱木回答我说他死狐狸他说我白痴，晴子托着下巴说，这大概是流川同学表达感谢的方式吧，樱木哀嚎道哪有这么差劲的感谢方式的。  
樱木最终交给医生的，是一张除了时间日期之外完全空白的表格，而流川逐渐恢复了往日嗜睡的习性，在部室睡觉，球场边睡觉，上课也开始睡觉，大家知道他不再会袭击周围的人，但他们不能懂得，一个安心得能够随时睡觉休息的世界，有时如此难得。

他校练习赛之前彩子宣布原定本周末的比赛时间后调，解散之后她特地拉住樱木问，你知道为什么后调吗，因为流川周末要去关西找医生……  
切，影响集体活动的死狐狸。樱木说。  
听我说完。彩子低声打断。她告诉樱木，教练说流川因为拆钢板的事有争执，很可能是想要瞒着大人自己去的，并且她的试探也印证了猜测，所以周六一大早樱木必须要想办法截住他。  
为什么又是我？樱木哀嚎，告诉他的家长不就可以了。  
因为只有你对他有用。彩子摊手。  
为什么只有我有用？樱木费解。  
只有你治好了他不说话和做噩梦，只有你能压得倒抱得住他！彩子心中咆哮这还用问吗非要我说出来。她的喊声一落，整个篮球场一片死寂，所有队员，参观者，亲友团，统统向樱木行注目礼。  
樱木想找个地缝钻进去。  
直到临睡上闹钟时，樱木才想起他还不知道明天是几点的车。  
彩子家的电话自动进入答录机，如果是最早的车，等到她起床回电就晚了，樱木只好上了最早的闹钟，他心想我遇上死狐狸真是到了八辈子的霉，即使这样想着他还是周六一大早在闹钟之前就彻底醒了过来，一边满嘴抱怨着我为什么要这样做啊一边出门。他在车站来回溜达，各种暴躁地等啊等啊熬了好几个钟头，几个保安人员看着他恐怖的红色光头和一脸暴怒，荷枪实弹地谨慎盯着他。  
可恶，到底是几点的车嘛……  
樱木终于打通了彩子的电话，但是彩子说她也不知道，所以才说让樱木自己想办法。樱木问了流川家的地址要沿路堵截，走了两道街担心走茬又拐了回去，等了一会儿又耐不住性子要过去堵人，但又生怕错过去。  
正在来回游荡，樱木眼看前方路口拐来载着轮椅的出租车。揉揉眼迅速辨认里面的人，樱木急忙大喊停车一路穷追，哗啦啦地扬起一路沙尘，跑到交通岗樱木闯红灯飞奔，惊得一片吱哇乱响的刹车声，樱木被擦着鼻子急刹甩过的车吓得直抱头。  
听到了后方鸡飞狗跳的动静，流川从车里辨认出了樱木的红头发。  
樱木惊魂未定，后怕得直拍胸脯喊好险；流川说，白痴。  
“你打算就这么去关西？”樱木看看轮椅，“为什么你非要这样去关西不可？”  
“因为不去的话我年底或者明年还要再开一次刀，我整个高中都没机会打篮球了。”  
樱木愣住了。就冲着这么一句话，他彻底放弃了答应彩子拦截流川的使命，他说我陪你去吧，你轮椅卡在车门上怎么办，一跤摔在铁轨上怎么办，遇上怪叔叔怪阿姨被劫色怎么办。  
两人互相寂静了一会儿。  
“还不买票。”流川这么说。  
樱木一时没能反应过来，他以为流川会说些什么白痴谁要你陪着之类的话，他连舌战两百回合的词都想好了。  
他挠头挠了好久，说：“没带钱。”

车上人不多，樱木在门口玩了一会儿轮椅才回到座位上，而流川始终望着窗外百看不厌的远山。  
“死狐狸，为什么还需要再开一次刀？”  
“取钢板。”  
樱木一直听大家说钢板，但是他一直不理解在指什么。  
“为什么会有钢板，哪里的钢板？”  
“骨头上。”  
“等等……”樱木盯了他足足半分钟，“你……是说，你的骨头上……钉着钢板？在你的伤口里面？现在也在里面？”  
看得到流川的默认，樱木一瞬间毛骨悚然，他脑补了血淋淋的场景。  
“啊啊啊啊！！”他在座位上各种滚来滚去，他的脑补令他的幻肢疼得死去活来。流川看着他，满脸写着我怎么会认识这样一个白痴。  
“是彩子前辈告诉你我去关西的？”  
“是啊，你连时间也不跟她讲，我在车站等了很久啊！这时间本来应该用于天才为了打败你的刻苦训练的，你要怎么赔我！”  
樱木竟然是这样等到自己的，这使得流川倍感意外。  
“白痴，哪有这样等的。”  
“难道还能怎么等啊！”樱木对着毫无感激之心的流川大发雷霆，“反正这是你欠我的，你要帮我打败你。”  
“你在找我帮忙？”  
“谁要求助你啊！”樱木差点把桌掀了。  
两人沉默了一会儿。  
“好吧，就当是请教你好了。”樱木看着窗户外面，“我们打败过陵南也打败过山王，但是我从没打败过你。我想超越你，我也想让你快点好起来。”  
等了很久没有回应，樱木偷偷瞟了一眼，他看到流川睡着了。  
樱木差点喷出一口血来，太浪费感情了，自己好容易鼓起勇气，结果他根本就没听到吧。樱木很想扑上去掐住他的喉咙一阵摇，然而就看得他的身体开始倾斜，眼看脑袋要撞上墙去，樱木慌忙趴过去用手垫住了他的头。他倒是不介意流川被撞傻或者怎样，但是如果他在火车上受刺激袭击乘客，估计会被带上手铐抓进小黑屋。  
犹豫了一下，樱木坐到了他的身边，揽过他的身体，让他靠在自己的肩上，至少这样不会睡得到处乱栽。  
有清凉的香气，像是薄荷，也许是洗发水的味道。他的手指在浅睡眠中偶尔微颤，樱木一并握住了他的手，既然医生说靠近他会让他安心，就尽可能让他好好睡吧。这样的身体接触樱木并不觉得讨厌，也许自己始终都没有表现得那样讨厌他。他看了看他的睡颜，他一直都在为重回球场做努力，医生说他很累，但是他一直都没有停下。  
“干嘛急成这样，本天才都说了要等你回来的。”樱木小声念念着。  
结果就这样断断续续睡了一路，不知如何倒车的樱木坐过了站，两人各种折返，一路折腾，中途由于乘警坚决要把他们送回监护人身边而差点发生袭警事件，樱木扬言再阻挠就投诉他们骚扰未成年残疾人，最终让步的警察恶狠狠地说，记下他们是哪个学校的，竟然让这种蛮横危险又生活不能自理的熊孩子们自己出远门。  
他们最后打了天价的出租车来到医院，还是被遗憾告知预定的所有检查都已经过了时间，补订至少要到明天。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点在第10章里的4个番外之3

樱木第一次见到流川的主治医生，一个酷似二十多岁，身高不亚于三井，一口慵懒性感关西腔的英俊医生。只是被微笑着看了一眼，樱木顿时感受到了这个人的电力。  
医生问流川，这是你的朋友吗。  
“不是！”两人异口同声。  
医生饶有兴趣地看着两人。  
“我是他队友。”樱木被看得各种不自在。  
“那么你们一定经常见面吧，他恢复得好吗？”  
“太慢了，现在还拄拐杖，这样还怎么回来打球。”  
“噢？”医生点着头，好像在侧耳倾听一个有趣的故事，他看了眼站在一旁一言不发的流川，“你是说，他到现在都没有脱拐走路吗？”  
“是啊。”樱木撑在医生面前的桌子上，“听说他还要开刀，骨头上还有钢板，你们能让他快点好嘛，我们说好了要称霸全国呢！”  
医生微笑道：“说好称霸全国，不错的约定。”  
“呃……”樱木对这样的笑容毫无办法，“才不是什么约定。”  
医生点着头，看了看手表，已经知道这两个孩子没有大人随行并且没有住的地方，他带两人来到住院部一间空着的两床病房。  
“我已经跟住院医打好了招呼，反正最近这边也很空，你们只要保证在明天查房之前起床就行，我会找人收拾。”医生说，“待会儿我会联系大人，樱木同学，距离天黑还有点时间，你可以先去城里玩一玩，我和我的VIP病人聊一会儿。今晚就拜托你照顾伤员了。”  
一听说可以玩一会儿樱木顿时心血来潮，他马上转向流川：“再借我点钱。”

回到科室，医生看了看流川带来的影像和底片，他说，你走一走我看看。  
流川从轮椅上站了起来，没有用拐杖，没有扶靠，没有颠簸，他走路的样子，就像是走廊上任何一个腿脚正常的人那样。  
“太完美了。”医生不禁鼓掌，“刚才那位……樱木同学，真的一点也不知道你已经可以走得这么稳了吗，还是你们有串通？”  
“他讨厌我。”流川立刻回答，“他最不可能替我掩护。”  
医生笑了笑。  
“我的病人里，很多小孩子一有好转就会向小伙伴展示的，你从没在队友面前这样走过吗？”  
“因为您不许我负重走路。”  
医生点了点头，他收起了片子。  
“你恢复得比预计更快。最初你来的时候，别人跟我说你是个急躁固执的小子，我还担心你会胡来，结果你比我所有病人都更听话。”  
岂止是听话，医生托着下巴打量他，这个安静坚强的男孩子，是他迄今为止最喜欢的，包括瞒着大人跑来见他这样大胆的事，他在勇敢地争取。  
“我们先说手术。常人腿骨骨折，钢板最快也要一到两年的时间才能取出来，否则很有可能导致二次骨折或者畸形，所以医生们都不允许你取出来。你担心明年手术会影响你高中最后一次全国大赛，医生们担心你的整个将来。我愿意帮你看看是否可以提前，是因为从检查来看你已经恢复到可行的程度了，但这并不能保证现在手术就稳妥，你要有心理准备。而且，你必须继续听我的话，至少今年冬天你还不能酣畅淋漓地打球。”  
流川向他鞠躬，他说拜托您了。  
“另外……最近是不是睡得不好？”医生看着他的眼睛，“有心事也要和医生讲，我们治病并不只是让你的伤口愈合，而是要让你过得更好。如果是因为不愿意再被手术耽误打球，影响你的心情或者梦想，你只要告诉医生，除此之外什么都不要担心了，我们来为你想办法。既然你已经来见我了，从今晚开始继续睡好觉吧。”  
听着流川道谢，医生想到了樱木。  
“刚才你的队友，你们都互相否认是朋友，可是你们互相看的时候，可并不像是看着一个讨厌的人。”  
流川蹙了蹙眉。  
“他从一开始就讨厌我，但是最近帮了我很多，我不想欠他人情，可是越是这样，越是被他帮得更多。”  
医生微笑着，作为儿科医生，他见惯了疏于表达的笨小孩，讨厌什么的，有时和示好只有一纸之隔。  
“其实作为朋友本就是互相帮助，并没有什么亏欠，何况你这个状态又怎么还得了。你现在正是需要帮助的时候，如果不想欠他什么，就把他现在所做的全都记牢，等到你回归之后再好好还给他。”医生望着他低头沉思的侧颜笑道，“如果在他的帮助下你可以好得更快，一定不要拒绝，两个人所能做到的事，总是比一个人更多的。”

樱木一直到天黑才回来，并带回了一堆好吃的，推门进病房就见到流川一动不动躺在床上看天花板，吓得他大喊了一声，把流川也吓了起来。  
“你为什么睁着眼睛啊！吓死人了。”樱木想了想，“你一定在等本天才帮你收拾吧，你腿脚不方便，真没办法，你还没洗澡吧？本天才来帮你脱衣服。”  
“不用。”流川还没说完樱木已经上前撩他衣服解裤腰，医生说过要他帮忙照顾伤员。  
身体正中结实挨了一脚，樱木两步踉跄后退，手里的小零食撒了一地。  
“你就这么对待帮你的人吗！”樱木扑过去，两人互相撕打了几下，樱木闷闷蹲在地上捡东西，想起了校门口摸腿那天也吃了一踹，“真是的，腿受伤也这么能踢。”  
“我还有一条腿没骨折。”流川提醒。  
樱木把带回来的一堆东西丢给他，看着他，樱木总觉得哪里有变化：“我觉得你和刚刚不一样了。”  
“什么？”  
“你现在看起来……”樱木没法描述，方才路途中的流川俨然还在为手术的事提着一把劲，而现在眼中清亮了很多，“比较大彻大悟。”  
流川没听懂，也没打算理解。  
“话说那个医生，真的是医生吗？”像是抓住了重点，樱木郑重其事，“这个医生长得好帅，你从没提过这个儿科医生这么帅，就没觉得哪里有问题吗？”  
“……会提这个才有毛病。”  
“你这个笨蛋一定是被蛊惑了才签同意书的吧！”樱木像是有重大发现般宣布。  
“什……”  
“你想想看，是不是他看人的时候，笑的时候特别电人？是不是他说每句话你都觉得很对，很温柔体贴，是不是他让你干什么你就干什么，你平时根本没有这么乖吧？”樱木看着流川愕然的样子，“是吧！我都说中了。所以你一定是中了妖术。为什么别的医生没法让你签字但是他可以呢，为什么别的医生治不好但是他能治呢，一定是因为他有妖术！跟他的妖术比，如果他是个千年狐妖的话，你最多只是个小狐狸。”  
“……白痴。”流川不打算参与这个话题，他觉得自己会变傻。  
“这就是为什么你睡觉会打人，还走路走得很稳，因为你被附体了。”樱木从口袋里掏啊掏， “正好这边也有请京都花开院的咒符的地方，我跑了好远才买到的，花开院秀元十三代目施法的，特别辟邪。给你。”  
他把一个护身符摁在流川肩窝。  
流川把咒符接住，有股暖流从胸口蔓延到心里，他竟然还记得阴阳师的事。  
“难怪变得这么神神叨叨，原来是去神社了。”  
樱木对于流川持续的吐槽非常不服，他一定要找件事反击一下，他决定拿出杀手锏。  
“对了，你上次被附体时对着我哭了。”  
“不可能。”流川斩钉截铁。  
“矮油，怎么不可能，你连发生过什么都不知道，你还会知道自己哭过没有吗？”  
“我从来不流眼泪。”流川说。  
樱木看了他一会儿。他骨折，要被锯腿，往伤口里放钢板，又要切开拿出来，他从来都没有哭过。  
“那难道是口水？你也从来不流口水吗。”樱木问道，这招终于奏效，流川立刻露出了樱木想要看到的，被话噎了一下的样子。  
“我，不可能，对着你，流口水。”流川一个词一个词狠狠强调道。  
看到流川这么窘然的样子樱木乐坏了，乐得他在床上直打滚：“果然还是眼泪吧哈哈哈你就是哭了别找借口了。”  
流川认为樱木已经放弃了治疗，他立下结论：“超级大白痴。”  
樱木笑着，逐渐停了下来。  
“其实哭了也没什么，哭出来就会好很多。我父亲出事之后，有一阵子我也总是哭的。”  
心中咯噔了一声，流川没有说话。有些时候，永远不知道一些笑脸的背后，隐藏着怎样辛酸的过去。  
空间一瞬静了下来。  
流川把手放在了樱木的手上，他并不懂得如何安慰别人，他只是想也许这样会有用。樱木下意识地想要抽走，然则他最终并没有从流川毫无用力的手心里抽开。  
流川躺了下去，和樱木并排，医生说肉体更近心就会更安宁，就像他会睡得更踏实那样。他听到樱木在耳边说，死狐狸，明明是我正在嘲笑你的。  
该说些什么呢，他也不知道，脑海里是医生的话，把他所做过的全部记牢，两个人，总能做到更多的。

起得太早的樱木睡得很沉，梦里是篮球部的部室，流川跌坐在地上，双拐和瓶装水全都掉落在自己脚下。自己上前去向着他伸出手，他抓住了自己的手，而后攀着自己的手臂，一点一点站起来，他最终站起来的时候攀在自己的肩上，用的是拥抱的姿势。  
好真实的场景，真实得分不清梦境和现实。  
樱木惊醒了。好真实，连胸口的余温都还在。  
坐起身四顾望了望才记起这里是关西的医院，现在大概是后半夜，漆黑而沉寂，流川在一旁的病床上熟睡。樱木的记忆截止到他们躺在一处聊了几句手术，他现在正睡在刚刚进门时流川所躺的床上。  
这是发生了什么？  
他差点大喊出来，难道自己先睡着了？  
他好好地盖着被子，外衣也都脱掉了，刚刚的梦确实是真的，是流川在把他搬到床上睡好，他答应医生照顾伤员，最后自己居然被照顾了。结果自己都干了些什么呢，害得他坐过站，错过了今天的检查，拿着他的钱吃喝玩乐，最后还被他盖好被子。  
想着方才的梦，想着那天流川在部室那么艰难地一寸寸站起来，樱木心想，如果当时真的伸手拉他一下就好了，不管他表现得怎样无懈可击。  
“就是讨厌你这点，从来都不给人机会，”樱木低声念着，“至少让我拉你一把啊。”  
结果樱木再也没睡着。白天的检查很顺利，结束之后医生喂饱了两个孩子，开车把他们送到了车站，让他们回去等结果。  
“医生对你还真是特别好。”樱木言外之意小心妖术。医生托着下巴看着樱木，很乐呵地说，樱木同学好大的醋意。  
樱木被噎了半晌，他对流川说有妖术就是攻击性强，姜还是老的辣狐狸还是老的奸猾。流川说，白痴。  
上车之后两天没睡好的樱木毫不客气地趴在了流川肩上呼呼大睡，并且把口水流在了流川身上。后来樱木一觉睡醒从小桌上爬了起来，惺忪看了看已经挪坐到对面正在擦肩上一块湿处的流川，他问这是怎么了，流川说是你做梦时哭的。  
“你你你，你胡说！”樱木拍桌，“没想到你这么睚眦必报，你竟敢污蔑我！”  
“你先污蔑我的。”  
“啊哈哈哈你承认你在污蔑我了吧！快说是什么。”  
流川说是口水。樱木宁愿从来不知道真相。  
他们这次没再坐过站，只是他们下车之后才想起把轮椅忘在车上了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点在第10章里的4个番外之4

因为去关西这件事，樱木和流川被各方轮番骂得狗血淋头。彩子把领回来的轮椅推过来说好累感觉不会再相信樱木了，答应拦人结果差点把两个人都丢了。樱木一脸不爽地对流川说真倒霉都是你害得，流川说白痴明明是你害得，两个人又互掐了很久。  
后来的比赛上，流川告诉樱木想超过他就不要盲目模仿，要用他自己的长处走出一条路。樱木愣了许久问为什么要跟我说这些，流川说，你自己说这是我欠你的让我帮你。想了想坐车时自己说的话，樱木刷一下脸红了，他指着流川指了很久，气急败坏地喝道：“死狐狸！你装睡，你当时一定是装睡的，太阴险了！”  
那天回校前晴子意外看到流川脱拐走路的样子，惊喜地上前祝贺，她说樱木同学天天都在惦记你的伤势，他知道你恢复得这么好一定会很高兴。想了想马上就要进行的手术，流川说，不用告诉别人，反正很快又要站不起来了。  
于是，就在樱木刚刚奚落了流川伤口长好还要绑绷带秀性感之后没多久，流川的伤口又被切开了。手术之前樱木拍着胸口保证说本天才一定会赢到底给你看你就好好躺在一边看本天才发威吧，他那样急切地想要证明自己给宿敌看，也那样急切地想要让宿敌放心养伤，结果最终仍未能幸免输球，有时候事情总会朝着最糟的方向去发展的。

输球之后很久，樱木一直处于只剩半条魂的状态，彩子和宫城安慰了他，晴子安慰了他，但是完全看不出他听进去的迹象。洋平感叹道，连女神的加成都无效，看来这回的打击比上一次大多了。  
说到这里，樱木军团全体愣了，他们同时有个疑问，上一次晴子的安慰好像也没有奏效，那次樱木到底是怎么振作起来的。  
此时的樱木只感到自己失败透了，他信誓旦旦地说一定会赢，他本该扮演一个力挽狂澜的英雄，本该带着不败战神的光环叉腰对着流川狂笑道死狐狸拜倒在本天才的光辉之下吧。踏进球场就好像听得到拐杖一声声碰撞地面的声音，脑海里是流川在部室睡过去的场景，他明明为了回到球场做了那么多努力，自己却把他所在的球队给弄输了，虽然也许又会回到去年争执的话题上，比赛的输赢未必是由他自己的表现来左右的。  
和每天一样想着这样的东西，樱木走在去部室的路上，像每天都在耳鸣一样远远听到一声声拐杖撞地的声响，然而他抬起头来，看到了迎面走来的流川，这次并不是幻听。  
樱木手忙脚乱地跳到旁边的拐角藏起来，但是一听到流川说大白痴躲什么，又一个按捺不住跳了出来：“你说谁躲了！”  
眼前的流川仿佛又回到了开学时的状态，吃力地拄着双拐，脸色苍白汗水淋漓，只有眼睛还是盛气凌人。此时樱木最不想见到的就是他，如果可以的话他很想拔腿跑开或者绕开，面对面只会令他更加焦躁。  
“你这种刻薄的家伙，这回输球完全没你的错了，想嘲笑就放马过来吧！”  
如果只是嘲笑的话绝不会这么难以承受，樱木害怕从他的眼中看到失望。  
流川手里拿着录像带和多媒体教室的钥匙，他说，好，我来好好嘲笑你。  
重新步履维艰，几步之遥走得汗流浃背，好容易挪到前排的座位，流川一寸寸慢慢沉下身子艰难坐下去。结果樱木期盼着可以扶他一把的机会，就这样在不甘且暴躁的心态中流失了。  
他们并坐着看那场输球的录像，流川把他防守的漏洞，带球的破绽，投篮的精度，团队的意识，各个方面，批判得遍体鳞伤。正在火头上的樱木越是听下去越是恼火和愧疚，这个差劲的家伙真是会雪上加霜火上浇油，他狠狠克制着握紧拳头，最终他恼羞成怒地抓住流川的衣领，他说混蛋，你这个混蛋！  
他想说你以为我是因为谁才这么不甘心的，但是他怎么说得出口。  
流川毫不示弱的眼睛几乎点燃了樱木血液中的暴戾，他想要狠狠给他一拳，哪怕他知道这只能是再纯粹不过的泄愤。  
至少嘲讽比同情更好，至少把压抑在心里的怒火迸发出来，总比听了安慰更想哭的感觉要好。  
流川被樱木丢回座位之后摸了摸伤口，大幅度的动作仍然很容易牵拉到创口，撕裂般疼痛。樱木无力地坐回他身边，他看着流川的手捂在厚重的纱布上，那里有个狰狞可怕的伤口，光是去想就会触动浑身的痛觉神经。  
“我打得有那么不好吗。”樱木说，他的语气沮丧透了，最无力的时候，往往是面对着既定事实。  
“你打得很好。”流川说，“你只满足于打得很好吗。”  
樱木当然不满足，球打得很好的人每个学校都有，他要超越流川，区区打得很好怎么够。  
“我会把今天牢牢记住的，”樱木的口吻中下足了决心，“把你刚才所说的每一句话，全部都记在心里，然后克服给你看，我一定要让你下一次一句话也说不出来。”  
看了一眼录像结尾的比分，樱木定了定眼睛：“反正今后还有的是比赛，反正我也要等你回来，下学期我们重头来过吧。”  
然而流川说，没什么需要重头来过的，你不过是输了场球，我不过是被撞了一下。  
樱木看了看他的眼睛，他还是这样不假思索地看着前方，心无旁骛一如既往。这个世界在他身上留下了如此深重的一道伤害，却从来没有被他诅咒过。或许只有在摒弃现在或者改过自新的时候才需要重新开始吧，跟那样根本不存在过错或者遗憾之谈的飞来横祸相比，输一场球就像是天塌和末日的世界，该有多狭窄。  
超越他，这样的征途，有多让人望而生畏。  
樱木不想让他看到自己这么狼狈羞愧的样子，话在嘴边酝酿了很久，变成了这样一句。  
“你今天不该来的。”  
身体向着他倾斜，直到肉体紧贴，樱木将手叠在他温凉的手背上，一并抚摸伤口上厚重的绷带。  
“不要因为我失约输了球，你就也失约不好好养伤。”  
流川说，没有的事，白痴。  
他的伤口又疼又痒，像是虫噬，炎症反应还很厉害，不过至少比刚刚手术之后针刺火燎的疼痛好了很多，医生不许他下床，但是天天躺在医院一定会令他疯掉。  
微微倚靠过来的胸怀实在是久违了。  
火车的梦魇并未停止过，只是不再像是魔鬼般控制着他。而那个两度将他从火车前拥住的怀抱，温暖而安心，让他想要沉沉睡去，无论伤害，无论疼痛，无论那些未知和风险，都没有什么好怕的。  
那晚上多媒体教室一直亮着光，老师找来的时候，两个人披着同一件外衣，樱木紧锁着眉头一遍又一遍看着录像冥思苦想，而流川靠在他身上睡得很酣。

而后樱木好多天都没有见过流川来球场，据说因为擅自溜出医院造成了伤口的开线，听得樱木心中一揪。他把那盘录像带和珍贵的嘲笑拓在心里，废寝忘食地练球。  
他们再见已是考试时期，樱木这才想起自己又没能趁着他行动不便拉他一把，凭借两人的身高，他很容易从人群里找到他，但是身边簇拥人群，很难靠近。  
同时，凭借两人的身高也很容易一不小心就交织目光。樱木把头扭在一边气鼓鼓地想，本天才才没有在看你，才没有在找你。  
他在暑假集训临行前一天向流川炫耀时才意识到，他们又要有很长一段时间见不到面了。  
一整天都觉得好像缺了些什么，樱木茫然走在夕阳里，想起去年出事之后流川突然就去了关西去治疗，一晃就是几个月，他再也不要经历这种漫长无止境的等候了，哪怕彼此打个招呼也好。  
天黑之后他才发现自己不知不觉溜达到了流川家门口，什么时候知道他的住址的，樱木自己都想不起来，也许是上次在车站等人时找彩子问的吧。可是站在家门口又有什么用，他是一定不会去敲门的，他怕家长。  
缩进路旁的电话亭，樱木打给宫城问流川家里的电话，宫城说我也不知道呀等我问问彩子。  
然后，樱木开始对着抄在手心的号码做各种激烈的斗争，像是如临大敌一般。  
他假装打了几次，练习几遍应该怎么说，越是演练越是心跳加速。他鼓足勇气去摸话筒，但是越看越觉得恐怖，就好像里面藏着一只大怪物，就好像伸过手去会被扎一下咬一口。  
他终于受不了了，一把将话筒摔上电话机大喊着可恶可恶打死你，恨不得把电话消灭掉。  
他拍了拍脸，不就是给对手打个电话，紧张什么，又不是告白。  
第一次拨通过去对方说等一下，樱木被扑通扑通的心跳震得发懵，以至于一听到流川的声音他啪地把电话挂了。  
但是这样下去没玩没了了。樱木抱头蹲地，打起精神，重新站起来拨号。  
第二次直接就是流川接了电话，樱木却把刚才练习的词全忘了，他一个字也说不出来。  
沉默了两三秒，流川的声音从话筒传来：“什么事，大白痴。”  
樱木脱口而出：“你才是大白痴！”  
依然是静了两秒，流川问，你在哪儿。樱木老实交代道我在你家附近的电话亭你快出来，流川说稍等。  
樱木挂了电话就一路飞奔过去，远远看到流川拄着双拐的颀长身影。  
他一上前就问，你为什么知道是我在打电话？流川愣了下，说，猜的。  
一看就不是猜的，樱木才不相信。他差点问“你是不是也在想本天才？”话到嘴边一身冷汗，心说好险我为什么要说也。  
而后便是难熬的沉默，炫耀和嘲讽的话白天已经说过了，好好养伤什么的，也不是需要自己交代的废话，他们从来不需要这种寒暄。想来想去樱木只有一句话，尽管说过了很多遍，今晚非来到这里不可也只是想再次对他说，就好像每对着他强调一次，就会愈加坚定。  
“流川，我要打败你。”  
流川沉静的神情就像蝉鸣夏夜的一汩清泉，月若流银，勾勒着他的脸，冷洌夺目宛若美丽的刀锋。  
他问，没别的事了吗，那开学见。  
樱木说等等，犹豫了一下，他向他走过去，直到他们近在咫尺。  
如果心意总是难以说出口，那么用身体的语言来表达就好。他对他说，医生说这样有用，然后拥抱了他。  
双拐落地的声响。路灯的薄光里，樱木感受到了流川的回拥，尽管只是简单撞了撞身体，尽管只是贴近了胸膛，刚刚感触到对方的体温就离开，没有逗留。  
然而身体熨烫在胸口的余热，温暖得像微笑。  
======  
小备注：关西医生的人设参考了《最上命医》里的西条医生，没看过也没关系，不影响阅读，在此致敬。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点在第11章里的3个番外之1

新学期新气象，红衰翠减风清云淡，樱木却在不停纠结为什么他不知道流川的恢复程度，他纠结了很久还是坐不住跑到十班问，为什么我不知道去关西时你就可以走路了，我们在关西还睡了一觉呢！  
话音一落，整个走廊的目光一瞬聚集了过来。  
流川说睡觉又不下床走路。  
整个走廊的人都惊呆了。  
后来樱木苦恼地问樱木军团，我还以为我已经很管闲事了，为什么小姑娘们都知道他上学期可以走路了我却不知道？  
洋平说，小姑娘们爱他，你呢你爱他吗？  
樱木把洋平磕倒在地。

伤愈终归是好事，比起神奇的康复，樱木还挂念着拿到暑假集训的比赛录像，上个学期流川看比赛录像挑出了一大堆毛病，樱木提了好几个月的劲，恨不得立刻拿实际战绩堵得流川无话可说。  
终于拿到录像那天樱木一溜烟跑到流川面前说，这是你不在时全队假期的集训，想看吗，非常想看吧，想看求我啊快求我。流川瞥来的目光像是看神经病，冷得樱木只好在他面前使出无影神功乱晃，说算了看你这么想看就给你个机会，能抢到就给你看，这回我要让你亲眼目睹本天才的实力已经强到了什么程度，你休想回避。  
流川伸手就把录像带从樱木手里夺了过来。  
训练结束已经借不到了多媒体教室的钥匙，樱木军团提到学校后面有条小街里有看录像的地方。  
他们两人站在旅店门口，流川满腔疑惑地问，确定是这里？樱木指着外面的广告牌，可以看录像嘛，钟点房嘛，计时出租，不是这里是哪里。  
传达将两人上下左右看了好几遍，问，有证件吗？  
樱木早就被看得不耐烦，拍窗口说看录像要什么证件。  
传达看着这两只人高马大不好惹的样子，小心地问，你们要一张床还是两张床？  
无所谓，能看录像就行。樱木随口答道。  
传达心想春天过去了半年还这么灿烂，丢给他们一把钥匙问，要租片子吗？  
樱木扬了扬手里的录像带说我们有。  
传达望着两人奔向房间急不可耐的样子，叹了口气自言自语，年轻人啊。

流川看比赛时很安静，录像中的樱木俨然已经成长为一个足可以支撑强队的高手，寥寥一年半的时间从门外汉起步，何尝不是奇迹。然则奇迹又何尝不是由努力筑起的，与上一场比赛相比他的球技有着可见的进步，流了多少汗水，冷暖自知。  
樱木得意洋洋道，你没话说了吧。  
流川说，带球重心太高投篮力度过大配合太生硬防守太天真等等等等，樱木听着听着就像一只皮球在泄气。他问什么叫太天真，流川说眼神的假动作就能骗得了你，樱木哈哈大笑说眼神怎么骗我，眼神会打球吗？  
他们两个互相凝视，有个瞬间樱木突然觉得这种对视很尴尬，近在咫尺，像极了狗血剧里即将接吻的气氛。突然流川向旁边看，樱木慌忙将注意力转移过去，后脑勺却被敲了一下。  
流川一边捡起遥控器倒带一边说，白痴。  
樱木捂着脑袋，一个恼羞成怒，扑上去照着流川的额头狠狠弹了一指：“居然敢耍我死狐狸！”  
流川被弹得发懵，捂着额头几秒才爬起来，照着樱木的额头反击：“我没这么用力。”  
樱木被弹得嗷嗷直叫，两个人互相扯在一起揪打了一阵，继续爬回电视机前看录像，和上一次一样，樱木用几乎将画面和语言烫印于心的力气去汲取信息。他望了眼专注看球的流川，曾经以为这个独断独行的家伙是永远不会这样帮助别人的。  
“真难得让你这样开金口，终于意识到本天才的重要性了吧。”樱木说，“你不是要当全国第一的高中生吗，你可是正在帮助对手。”  
“是你让我来的。”  
流川眯起眼睛，当年不可一世地带着尖锐和棱角进入全国大赛，磕磕撞撞地摔跤碰壁，才明白安西教练的苦心，成为全国第一，不仅要自己最强，也要令自己的队伍最强。  
“全国第一是要带领自己的队伍称霸全国的。”流川答着，又像是自言自语。  
“喂，别忘了我才是下届队长。”樱木着重强调。  
“队长可以给你，”流川说，“我不管谁是队长，我要让我所在的队伍全国第一。”  
纵然声音很轻，如此斩钉截铁的语气，让人只能去相信。回忆起一年多的时间，唯有流川在身边的时候压力最大，成长也最快，毋庸置疑，樱木渴望着这样的成长速度。沉默半晌樱木说，等到痊愈了球队训练结束后也跟我练球吧。  
“你不是讨厌我吗。”流川的话意义不明。这使得樱木火冒三丈，抓起他的衣领问，你对一个陪你做辅助治疗又陪你做睡觉治疗又陪你去关西治疗的队友的概念就是讨厌你吗！  
话虽如此，樱木不否认自己曾经很讨厌他，凭什么自己没有的他都有，想要的他也都有，上天如此偏袒他；但是一天天相处就会明白，那都是他应得的，配得起他的，而且上天还折断了他的骨头，并不偏袒他。  
而流川并没打算拒绝。过去他从未和队友一同练习，他强得太寂寞，对手难觅，甚至常常不得不停下来等着队友跟上他的脚步，初来湘北曾经以为樱木会是一个能够成长得与他站在相同高度互相支撑的队友，能够令他全力以赴安心向前走，结果这个人却处处将对他的反感表露无遗。  
结账时传达别有用心冲他们眨眼，向两人手里塞了两盘带子，包装上的标签赫然写着，爱情动作片。  
两人如同遭雷劈。  
“其实你们不用自带录像带，我这儿也有适合你们的嘛……”传达的话还没说完，被樱木将整张带子糊在了脸上。  
“你这个死大叔你当我们是什么嘛谁要跟这个死狐狸看爱情电影啊！！”樱木满腔盛怒揪着传达的胡子和头发一阵狂摇，口吐白沫的传达慌忙趁着弥留之际向着流川伸手求救，至少这个小白脸看起来冷静一些。  
流川一把将带子砸在了传达的脑门上。

樱木再也不打算去钟点房看录像了，那诡异的气氛和神经兮兮的传达大叔，直觉告诉他是被损友耍了。两人看第二盘录像那天正赶上设备调试，老师说只是两个人看比赛录像的话，多媒体教室堆放仪器的隔间就可以。  
他们两人在隔间调好了电视机和录像机，带子塞进去却赫然响起了春意盎然的悠扬配乐，这使得卯足了力气打算在比赛录像中较劲的两人一愣。樱木爬到电视机前检查线路和是否串台，流川捡起了带子的外套，脸顿时青了。  
“这是你的暑假集训？”  
樱木夺过一瞧，盒带外壳赫然写着“恋爱暴徒”，抬起头来，电视机里是两个大学生在对话，绿杨红杏天清气朗，一股浓浓的小言荷尔蒙风。  
“怎么会这样！难道是老师拿错了？不对，我亲眼看过标签的……”樱木抱着头，绞尽脑汁终于想起了钟点房，“喂，该不会是拿了那个传达大叔的带子吧？一定是你拿的！你想看就自己去租啊，搞什么掉包，真是的……”  
流川对于樱木的血口喷人早就没了脾气，他打算离开。  
恋爱暴徒，估计就是个什么爱情故事吧，樱木毫无兴趣，拿着遥控器想要退带时，无意听了句钻进耳朵的台词，突然触电般愣住了。  
“流川，这个人的声音……跟你可真像。”樱木只感到毛骨悚然，岂止是像，几乎是一模一样的，只是一出声就震惊了他。  
“怎么可能……”  
话音未落，流川愕然摸了摸喉咙，他的确听到了影片当中，有个和自己相同嗓音的人在说话，纵然音容样貌不是什么他所在意的东西，但是太像了，像得他自己都无法辨别，好奇心令他留了下来，殊不知潜伏着怎样的灾殃。  
樱木顿时来了兴致，他仍旧对电影本身不感冒，但是他很想见识一下用流川的声音谈恋爱是种怎样的风景，就好像甜榛子酒Frangelico偏偏采用酷似禁欲僧侣的酒瓶灌装，别有一番味道。  
屏幕里的炸毛男生正在用流川的声音暴躁地喊着一大堆话。  
“原来你说很多话是这样子的。”樱木饶有兴趣地听着。  
“闭嘴。”流川说。  
大致听了几句，和想象一样没意思，撞脸撞嗓子对于流川不是特别稀罕的事。樱木兴致勃勃地快进带子寻找有趣的场景，流川不想再浪费时间，看樱木毫无停看的打算，独自起身却被樱木慌忙扯住，遥控器一磕，画面在一个不拉灯的房间停止了快进，一声娇喘，两人触电般惊呆。  
樱木下意识看了眼流川，如果不是已经知道这种巧合，他当真会以为这是他亲口发出的。他从来没有想过这个人发出这种声音是什么情形，更没想到是这般的风情，最令他万万没想到的，这竟然不是什么爱情电影，他不由得咽了一口，难怪传达大叔要他们出示证件，他竟然在这里和流川一起看两个男人的……  
“这是在干什么？”相比于惊愕的樱木，流川此刻的感受俨然是恐怖，他可无法容忍自己的声带这样发音。  
樱木像看外星人一样朝着他看过来。  
“你不知道？你真不知道？你从来没有被朋友拉着一起看这种片子吗？没有流川军团什么的朋友吗？”樱木看着流川一脸的状况之外，“你，你听得懂吗？”  
流川脸上写满了听不懂。  
樱木扑通一声倒了下去满地乱滚：“啊啊啊为什么会有这种交流障碍！你的保健课全都睡过去了吧，你这个DT，你在搞笑吗，别开玩笑了，你一定是趁着养伤去做配音兼职了吧，你露陷了故意装蒜的吧！”  
流川顾不上理他，眼看屏幕里的诡异运动在加剧，一连串的呻吟灌进耳朵，他慌忙抓起遥控器却被樱木打落在地，樱木可绝不放过这个奚落的好机会，他才不能让流川关掉片子。两人激烈争夺遥控器，电视里的两人激烈肉搏，屋子里满溢着各种碰撞和喘息。  
就在这时，他们同时听到了片中的声音喝道，大白痴。  
樱木整个人都呆了，流川下意识去摸嗓子。这个嗓音的这句话，他们两人每天都会听上很多遍。  
“刚才是你在说话还是那里在说话？”樱木开始怀疑人生，“刚才绝对是你的口头禅吧？”  
流川放弃了遥控器，听着酷似自己的声音发出甜腻娇喘，他只感到血直往脸上涌，俨然就是羞耻play，哪怕和他无关，他径直冲向电源开关，却被樱木从背后死死摁在了地上，摔在地上的瞬间一声闷哼，与片中的呻吟混在一起。  
“干嘛急着关掉，听听你自己在这种时候的声音有什么不好，难得听到你这种惜字如金的家伙发出这种声音，哎难道真的是你的声音？”樱木费力将流川的手押在身后，他甚至动用全身将他死死压在地上，纵然被人从背后压制并不是那样容易挣脱的，流川反抗的力度实在是很大。  
有衣料撕扯的声音，不知是屏幕里还是屏幕外。  
流川喝令着樱木放手：“你居然是这么无聊的人。”  
“我就是想听听你出丑再嘲笑你而已。”樱木非常诚实，“你想让我就这么押着你听，还是老老实实坐好听……”  
“谁要听。”流川分毫忍受不了对他来说不堪入耳的呻吟，尤其当他说话时，他的声音和那个声音混杂于一处，以假乱真地分辨不清，此时他豁出性命也要阻止这个片子继续播放，为了荣誉，虽然这件事和他毫无干系。  
扭打之间，影片里糜腐的水声呼吸声，煽情蛊惑的低喘声，一声声致命刺激着两个懵懂青涩的少年，挣扎中的流川被押得酸痛脱力，却强行屏住随时脱口而出的喘息，相比于只顾得抵抗的流川，樱木受挑拨的反应更加明显，他甚至忘记了自己只是出于嘲讽的初衷，官能的刺激竟然令他全身一阵酥软，耳边情色的呻吟是假，流川喷洒湿热的气息却是真的，愈加明显感受着扭打中两人的肌肤相擦，布料摩挲，拌着汗水的湿黏，有股热流直冲小腹。  
万万始料未及，第一次看同性画面就是这种尺度，万万始料未及身体的反应。  
流川终于将樱木掀翻开去，急促的呼吸与片中的娇喘混在一起，顾不上喘气他急忙扑向电源，再度被樱木钳制在地时他突然流露疼痛，陡然想起流川大伤初愈，樱木慌忙退开，还没来得及问候他的伤口，影片戛然黑屏，流川拔掉了插销，脸上的神情一扫而光。  
眼看流川一瞬恢复往日冷冽的毫无表情，樱木瞠目结舌了很久：“……我，你，我没弄疼你？”  
流川一言不发地把录像带退了出来，看这种片子本身就是场噩梦，尤其那个遭人蹂躏的角色还有着和自己酷似的声音，他只觉得自己对世界的认知被倾覆了一大片。  
确认了流川无恙，樱木立懂自己是被骗了，盛怒一瞬爆发：“你！你居然耍诈，你竟敢骗我，你这个奸猾的狐狸！”  
“我竟然会跟你看这种无聊的东西。”流川脸上的温度已经降至零下三十度，他一点也不想再提，打算立刻去找传达大叔把录像带换掉。  
看着流川一脸的不堪回首，好像当真被玩弄过的样子，想起方才他失去了从容冷静的举动，樱木有着奚落成功的成就感，片子在讲什么他始终不知，他只是觉得让流川听听自己的声音在被人各种这样那样的时候怎样呻吟，是种再有趣不过的事情，光是去想就觉得好一个糟糕和羞耻，换了自己大概会再也没勇气见人了。  
“我觉得你可以去基威界发展，”樱木不放过一切制造难堪的机会，“看起来很带感，反正声音也一样，又没几个人比你长得好看。”  
流川充耳不闻地离开，一打开门，门口偷听的人像洪水一样哗啦涌了进来趴了一地，在他的运动裤前堆成了一座人山。  
这些人抬头看他，除了一张看起来马上就要杀人的冰凉表情之外，此刻的流川衣冠不整，领口有着撕裂的痕迹，俨然刚刚经历过剧烈的撕扯挣扎。  
有玻璃破碎的声音，有人的眼镜瞪碎了。  
流川随手把衣服整了整，跨过他们，置若罔闻地离开了这里。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点在第11章里的3个番外之2

年级辅导员劈头盖脸地训斥着两个问题儿童，居然把不和谐的风气光明正大带到学校里。相比于老师满腔的痛心疾首，樱木自认为一清二白没什么需要反省的，他只是想给流川找点难堪而已；至于流川，他只是躺着中枪的最大受害者。  
“你们竟敢在学校做这种难以启齿的事……”  
“是看录像。”樱木帮老师说了出来。流川狠狠踩了他一脚，疼得他嗷地喊了出来，两个人在老师面前一阵撕打，老师的脸青了绿绿了黑：“在老师面前还敢这么放肆！简直反了！”  
这回事情闹得比摸腿睡觉什么的大多了，号称亲耳听到动静亲眼看到现场的学生黑压压站了一片，情况被七嘴八舌各种演绎之后，传到樱木耳朵里的说法是这样的。  
听说了吗七班樱木和十班流川在教室隔间那啥啊，俩人很激烈啊，流川衣服都撕破了啊，樱木污言秽语啊，夸流川长得好看啊，说什么被欺骗了感情啊，你是要我这样还是要我那样啊，有没有弄疼你啊，流川很放得开啊，一点也不像看起来那么矜持啊，大家都听到了啊……  
“这些话你真的都说过？”洋平听得浑身鸡皮疙瘩。  
樱木一掌劈碎了桌子：“这这这都是什么无聊的人造的谣！！”  
球队也很头疼，违反校规会被禁止出场，樱木一遍遍不停解释，我们什么都没做啊，我们只是看了个录像。  
“什么？你们一起看录像？”彩子失声喊道。  
樱木又慌忙解释不是你们想的那样，录像带是开房时拿错的。  
“什么？你们一起开房？”彩子的分贝更高。  
樱木继续手忙脚乱地解释，我们在找地方看录像。  
彩子没法做记录了，她觉得这份报告怎么写都是禁赛的后果。  
樱木气急败坏跑去揪住早就在一边练球的流川，他说你为什么不解释，为什么都推给我，你不知道大家都在说你默认吗，你无所谓是吧，被人说你被怎么了都可以是吧？  
流川说这种事可能吗，会有人信吗白痴。  
樱木火冒三丈道，现在难道不是大家都信了还在搞禁赛吗，非要可能你才说话是吗，你想让本天才把录像变成真的吗？  
晴子托着下巴努力理顺思路：“樱木向队里借了集训的带子，他们要看的是这个录像带吧，一定是这样，他们去开房是因为房间可以看录像，退房时拿错了带子，后来再看时就不小心放了出来。是不是彩子姐？”  
彩子没有反应，彩子完全没有静心推理的心情。  
“这个世界太不真实了。”彩子说。

误会解开并不难，托晴子姐姐清晰思路的福，最终自然没有禁赛，但是八卦又成了源远流长的故事。事情过去很久樱木军团还是会拿这件事开涮，他们问樱木有没有做过春梦，樱木追打着他们说做什么春梦，春梦是想要又得不到才做的。  
四个人大惊失色：“什么，你已经得到了？”  
“滚！明明是不想要！”樱木受不了这四个人非要向着龌龊的方向理解。  
他们坐成一排感慨人生说，世事难料沧海桑田风水轮回，昔日樱木追逐五十女神战绩一败涂地，结果却把她们的男神给搞到了，多么漂亮的逆袭，简直是励志的启示录。  
樱木的辩解被活生生地无视了。  
他们摸出一摞录像带来，说这都是有很像流川的声音之人的作品，我们哥几个花了很大功夫搜罗来的，深藏功与名，不用谢。樱木掀桌吼道谁要看这堆东西，四人搭着他的肩膀摇头道，全校都知道你看了，你就甭像小学生进书店买黄本一样还藏着掖着了。他们强行把樱木摁在录像机前从头到尾看了几部，心满意足道，听说你想把录像变成真的，加油吧花道，哥几个只能帮你帮到这里了。  
四个人扬长而去，把樱木一人留在闹腾得一片狼藉的家里。  
现在樱木整个人都不好了，连着看这么久官能映画必定会产生阴影，这种被摁在录像前看片的羞耻感如此莫名，明明跟他一点关系都没有，他总算体会到了流川被自己摁在屏幕前的心情，太丢脸了，哪怕始作俑者都不过是出于恶作剧的心态。  
然则比起片子本身，樱木对身体里蠢蠢欲动的反应感到更加惊悚，他以为是因为那些器官和肉体的视觉冲击，然则回想却只能记起声音，能令身体欲望膨胀的只有声音。  
深夜他悄悄打开录像机，他有重看的欲望，然则他对画面无感。  
闭着眼睛，只要去想起特定的一个人的声音，就马上有股热流冲向小腹，如是反复，让人溃不成军。  
那天半夜樱木醒来，下体和被褥一片濡湿。

两人似乎都有了无法随心所欲相处的障碍。相较之下流川别有心事，平时的练习当中他也愈加寡言，某天宫城站在场边看大家训练，他问彩子是否看得出流川的跳跃有障碍。  
彩子看了一会儿，篮板接力中流川和樱木的跳跃高度有着天壤之别。最初她以为那是因为医生交代不可以用力跃起，但仔细观察，流川从未以伤腿起跳，已经避免了对初愈骨骼的直接冲击。  
“也许还没好彻底，影响动作协调。”彩子猜测，但是宫城摇头：“如果没有痊愈医生会交代的，大家都报道说他已经达到了临床康复，看他的样子就会知道，如果只是身体的原因，他不会有这样不甘心的表情。”  
他们继续观察着训练，看着流川在跑动，急停，转身，各种动作当中的表现。  
“不会是Yips吧，”彩子沉思，“压力和恐惧导致的行动障碍，如果是心理上的，这孩子倒确实不会告诉我们。”  
宫城叹气道，流川的厉害之处就是空中飞人，他锐不可当，很大程度在于他滞空中的绝技，拉杆换手二连跳；如果不再能够恢复弹跳力，实在是致命的损失。  
他们只是告诉了安西教练这种担心，然则教练笑道，如果是这样他会克服的，你们也不必着急。  
后来的训练里，樱木轻易拦下了流川的球，晴子在场边惊愕道樱木已经可以阻止流川了，然而彩子摇头说，樱木固然已经很厉害，但是流川根本没能跳起来，如果他们两人跳球，也许会产生一臂的差距。  
晴子望着流川，她隐约明白，他从未在枯燥复健中流露焦躁，倘若是伤势未愈导致跳不起来，他是不会这样紧蹙眉头的。  
他们都很想帮他，但是距离出事才一年，这不是什么需要大惊小怪的情况，伤愈原本就是一条漫长的战线，无论身体还是精神。有时训练中，宫城看着流川一个人默默在角落跃起触板，来回奔跑，一直达到医生所限制的每天跳起的次数，而他触摸篮板的位置，日复一日，并没有明显的升高。  
樱木问宫城在看什么，宫城说怕是自己当队长的时间里等不到了，樱木莫名其妙。看着宫城走回去和彩子晴子说些看起来很严肃的事情，樱木尾随打听。

流川站在球场，有种地动天摇的幻觉，球馆刺眼的灯光令他恍惚想起呼啸而来的火车，腿上有着贯穿般的疼痛，湿热黏稠的东西流淌着，不是血，只是汗水。  
幻觉接踵而至，一阵脱力的头重脚轻，流川抚着腿上的绷带，无力地仰面躺倒在底线外休息。  
每次留意伤口都会感到濒临疼痛，就像即将往刀尖上撞，幅度越大越是明显，做了很多检查，医生找不到疼痛的来源，他们说这是他的潜意识在避免受伤，阻止他的行动，是心理作用，逐渐能够克服。流川不要逐渐，眼看快要三年级，他的机会已经很少，他想要尽快克服掉，心理辅导或者药物都可以，但医生只是摇头。  
“你的身体和记忆经历了那种剧痛，会恐惧和抗拒是常见的。这不是软弱或者意志上的问题，真要归咎的话，只能是你自己太要强了，越是心急如焚，神经痉挛越是严重。”  
然则流川无论如何不能接受这种情况。医生说过能够恢复到怎样的程度取决于病人自己，肉体已经痊愈却仍旧跳不起来，根源在于内心，恐惧和危机，淋漓暴露人的脆弱。  
他将额头埋在手心，他还记得樱木在等他恢复，想要在球队训练结束之后找他特训，然则这样的情况如何面对他。  
休息完毕刚要坐起来，樱木突然一把搬起了他的腿，致使他失去平衡，脑袋重重撞回地上。  
远处的彩子和晴子一脸黑线。  
“噢，对不起。”樱木抓头，他便是没料到流川正要起身，“你的骨头是不是还有点问题，本天才可不想趁你没好彻底来打败你，本天才从不趁人之危。”  
流川说，白痴。  
樱木摸着绷带，他问这样疼吗那样疼吗，问是不是又是伤口长好了还中二地打着绷带秀性感，流川没有理他，躺在原处继续去想医生的话。  
樱木回头看了看眼前的两条笔直修长的腿，好一道风情，包裹的绷带更有令人想要拆散的诱惑，手心和白皙紧致的皮肤，仅仅相隔着几层纱布。  
录像事件以来，有时看着流川，樱木的注意焦点会微妙地从球技和动作转移到身体，时而不知不觉产生一些多余的幻想，这令他十分暴躁，他还要抓紧时间练球超越对手，岂能在这种事情上分散注意力。  
然则真的是从看录像才开始的吗，樱木并未忘记曾经会留意他的脸，头发的香气，拥抱的时候会紧张，对视的时候会想起接吻，一切早在潜移默化之中量变，越想越是惊恐。  
这件事愈加影响着他的情绪，令他变本加厉地跟流川互掐，找茬，挑衅，然则流川的声音总是好像着沸腾他体内的什么东西，这甚至使得樱木一度回避，才没有留意他伤情的异常。

樱木只觉得脸上发烫，自己这是在想些什么。  
“切，腿毛稀疏的家伙，鄙视你……”樱木收起了多余的幻想，“伤好了还会疼，一定又是中邪了吧。”  
流川想起了在关西买到的咒符，一直挂在家里，有时看着看着，会觉得自己是被保护着的。  
一阵昏昏欲睡的沉静，流川隐约觉得腿上有着小虫爬过般的搔痒，探头一看，樱木居然正在用马克笔在他的腿上画画。  
“喂，住手！”流川慌忙喝斥起身，正在全神贯注低头创作的樱木被吓了一跳慌忙抬头，两个人的脑袋重重撞在了一起，异口同声的惨叫震得灯光暗了几暗。  
整个球馆的人都被巨大的碰撞声吓出一身冷汗，大家慌忙跑过来，只见得流川捂着下巴蜷在地上直发抖，而樱木抱着脑袋满地滚。  
“你突然喊什么喊啊你这个混蛋啊啊好痛！”樱木哀嚎道，他在庆幸脑袋竟然没被凿个窟窿。  
而樱木军团却看得一身冷汗，他们惊讶流川的下巴撞在樱木的铁头上竟然没有脱臼或者撞掉两颗牙齿，不过也许的确没什么好吃惊的，他可是连火车都撞不倒的硬骨头。  
他们围住两人看了一会儿，突然哄堂大笑。樱木在流川的绷带上画了个咒符，还有一只小狐狸……非常邪神的小狐狸，一直越过绷带边缘画到了皮肤上。  
大家被如此童真的创作笑出了眼泪，比画画更戳笑点的是画画的位置，流川这样高高在上的人竟然也有被如此捉弄的时候。  
人群散去两人还伏在地上，流川好容易适应了脸上的钝痛，嘴里磕得满是血沫，他擦了擦嘴角。  
“下次不要突然坐起来好嘛。”樱木一直抱着脑袋，“亏我画了一个法力强大的咒符，你身上的妖术已经被我封印了。”  
流川捡起滚落的马克笔，竟然还是不可擦洗的永久性水笔。  
樱木并没有注意水笔：“喂，你的绷带只是用来减小伤疤张力吗，你也可以戴一个别的东西保护吧，这样怎么看怎么像是伤还没好，如果没有用了就不要再缠着了。”  
谁想一直缠着呢，但是伤势还没能彻底恢复，流川习惯性去摸伤处，绷带上歪七扭八的涂鸦令他十分火大。  
“听到了吗，给点反应好嘛！”樱木最受不了他的沉默，“你在想什么？”  
流川站起了身：“我的队友是白痴。”  
樱木顿时气不打一处来，他口不择言地反驳道。  
“你的队友才是白痴！！”

彩子看着流川在水池边用力清洗，却怎么也洗不掉画画的痕迹，她屏住笑，递给他一支可擦记号笔：“用它再描一遍就可以洗掉了。”  
流川道谢，接过笔在自己腿上描画樱木的涂鸦，这种行为实在蠢得他无法直视。  
“樱木很想帮你嘛，”彩子看着樱木的画被一点点洗掉，“不过就算有妖术，画咒符也只能关在里面，除妖还是要放出来才行。”  
流川手中的动作停了停。  
关在里面吗。  
樱木说这样看起来像是伤还没好。他回想着樱木的话，纵然樱木的交流方式总是留给他扶额的后果，但却令他在莽撞单纯的磕磕碰碰中获得着力量。  
没有什么是无法克服的，他担心背水一战的三年级，担心二次骨折，担心落下病根，未来有太多值得畏惧的无法测知，但是从一开始就未曾给自己留下退路，他只是没能从伤害中走出来而已。  
抚摸着伤处，流川定了定眼，随即关了水龙头走回球场，他把笔还给彩子，再次道谢。  
“哎，小心绊倒……”彩子眼看着绷带从流川腿上松散而下，然而他却置若罔闻地向前走。绷带拖着一条长线，最终散落在地上，宛若白蛇蜕皮，空间里有着肉眼能够察觉的气场变化，就像破茧。  
这是彩子第几次看到流川的眼睛锋芒重现，她已经记不清了，几年来他闯过了大大小小的劫难和关卡，却总有一种光彩历雪更清。  
流川捡起了绷带，彩子问他是否需要重新包扎，他说不要了，反正已经画脏了。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点在第11章里的3个番外之3

隔日流川套上了护腿，被球队称赞道看起来更像乔丹了，尽管乔丹的护腿戴在小腿上。樱木说像不像乔丹不知道，但是看起来像三井的腿。  
宫城很快就发现拆去绷带的流川的动作利落了很多，就像卸去了枷锁，当不再被人或者把自己当做伤员，大概就是真正的痊愈，也许过不了多久他就可以给嚣张学弟一个下马威了。这令宫城想起去年自己出院回归，第一次看到这个狂妄的新人很想煞煞他的傲气，却不得不折服于他的实力，一晃经年，那种凌厉并没能被磨砺碾平，反而更加锐利。  
有天流川对樱木说，训练结束跟我继续练习吧。樱木上下打量他问你这算是好了吗，不是医生不许你打满冬季联赛吗，本天才不是说了不趁人之危吗。流川一句你怕打不过现在的我吗，立刻激得樱木嗷嗷吼着放马过来。  
那天解散之后，宫城和彩子诧异地看着两人在角落的半场里旁若无人地较劲，并不是对战，并不是吵架，他们互相带球跑位，冲撞，互掐互扯争执，然后换攻防继续。  
彩子揉了揉眼睛说，竟然能在有生之年看到流川带徒弟。  
宫城说这两人到了三年级终究是要带队的，眼看他们成长了起来，他却快要退部了。他所能教樱木的东西始终被身高限制着，所以樱木还有着绰绰有余的进步空间，只是赤木和他一路带队，流川终究还是把最好的自己留给了樱木的时代。  
彩子笑道流川遮上护腿即使不做伤疤整形也不会让人轻易想起那次车祸，还记得去年这条腿差点被截掉吗，还有三番两次的开刀手术，三番两次的创伤后心理障碍，我们都只能束手无策眼睁睁看着，所以这也是樱木应得的。

总有人硬生生刺入他人的世界，像是冲破黑暗突如其来的一道光。最初看到的总是耀目得刺眼的明亮，却要花上时间才能感受到光的温暖。  
流川去了关西的周末樱木一个人进行着投篮任务，有些事情只要去想就会感到力量的井喷，令他对并没有多少人看好湘北的冬季杯势在必得。夜晚他在寂寞难耐中迷迷糊糊梦到自己给那个英俊的关西医生打匿名电话，说你是儿科医生吧我要问你一些问题，然后问了一大堆为什么我的交往对象这样这样那样那样，对方邪魅一笑说，因为你是樱木花道呀……  
樱木在梦里把电话摔得螺丝弹簧乱蹦的同时也吓醒了，他哀嚎道这是什么梦啊本天才也中邪了，就说他是狐妖，竟然知道我的名字，绝对是狐妖！  
再见到流川时樱木想起自己的梦，突然觉得那些问题太真实，真实得只要一见到他就会去想，他一瞬就分不清自己到底打没打过那个电话，他小心翼翼地问流川，关西的医生有没有特别跟你说些什么？流川想了一会儿，说，噢，有……  
樱木吓得差点一口把心脏吐出来，然后流川说，医生说我上场的时间可以长一点。  
樱木喷出了一口血，他气急败坏地喝着死狐狸不要一惊一乍故弄玄虚吓唬人好不好！流川不闻不问。  
冬季选拔最后一场淘汰赛前夕樱木成为了真正的队长，宫城说他必须得为毕业后的出路繁忙了，队长之职实在无暇，能够陪他们整个冬季选拔已经不易，他和彩子都是，彩子说过他在球队多久她就在球队多久，然后他们一同在百忙里的高中三年级一直跟球队在一起。  
樱木说想不到你还感人的，宫城说那是，有些事只有喜欢的人才能做到，有些事只想为喜欢的人去做。这话令樱木刹那顿悟，他想起梦里医生的话，想起了那些只有他才可以的相伴，犹如醍醐灌顶，他心花怒放地搂住宫城说，哥们你真是天使，能认识你简直太好了！宫城肉麻且莫名。

球馆之内樱木喝令全队站成一排严肃认真聆听新队长训勉。第一条，对于队长的命令，务必朗声应答“Yes, captain!”  
声音太小！樱木说着，特意来到流川近前。  
全队扯嗓门应道，Yes, captain! 天花板上震下一片尘埃，流川看都没看樱木一眼。  
“流川，出列！”  
流川走了出来，两人的目光碰撞得火星四溅。  
“跟每个队友讲讲他们各自的薄弱点。”樱木盯着流川写满不爽的眼睛，“你这又是什么表情，不爽来咬我啊，反正你都不能跟上全队的运动量，辅助训练怎么了。你刚刚没有说Yes, captain，想带头违反纪律吗？”  
流川说，大白痴。  
两个人立刻揪打在一处。整个篮球队看着他们，满脸黑线可以下面条，他们交头接耳质疑这样幼稚的领导层究竟是否靠谱。然则当流川走到他们一个一个的面前，用犀利简洁得近乎冷酷但是无从反驳的语言说出他们的缺点时，每个人都触了电一样身体绷直精神紧张，敬畏从骨髓中生长出来，他们都深刻懂得，这个高大冷漠不怒而威，曾经遥远得好像只能在传说中膜拜的男人，将会让日后的鬼畜训练成为修罗炼狱。  
而在场外，安西教练看着这样的场景，再也甭提有多愉快。  
观看了许久，他对樱木说，你已经成为了合格的队长，每天晚上和流川的单独练习也该终止了，流川始终将重心放在没有受伤的脚上跟你训练，更加容易疲劳，对他的单侧负荷也很大，现在开始比赛了，不能再累着他了。  
樱木抱头道谁想累着他，他从没跟我说过啊。  
教练说因为他很开心不想停下吧，全国第一的高中生只凭一个人是做不到的，你们有同样的身高和毅力，还有同样的野心，你们互相加护成长的效应是不可估量的，能遇到你实在难能可贵。  
“我早知道流川身体上的负担，但是在他没有超过医生提出的上限之前迟迟没有阻止，就像上次对战山王时对待你那样。我始终不是个称职的教练，因为你们两个越打越好，我不想打断，看着你们这样努力着进步，就感到自己被救赎了一样。我要谢谢这么美好的你们，能够成为你们两人的教练，是我的福气。”

那天训练结束樱木对威风凛凛吹哨掐表了一天的流川说，明天有比赛，你这种孱弱的狐狸早点回家养精蓄锐去吧。  
然则樱木完全不习惯这么早就结束训练，独自一人站在场地里，感觉球场比平时空旷了很多。他们都说他进步得像光速，然则越是努力越是毛骨悚然地清楚，那种强大和动人经历了怎样不懈执着的积累，一方球场终究有边有框，而球场上的路却是一条用光年来量化的征途。  
他突然很想他。平时这个时候他们两个正在这里酣畅淋漓地独处，突然完全忍受不了形单影只，哪怕只是一个傍晚。  
樱木心想着如果能看到他就把他从自行车上拽下来好了，一走出篮球馆就劈头盖脸看到流川骑着自行车像出膛的炮弹一样飞撞而来。  
樱木嗷嗷的嚎声震飞了一大群惊鸟，流川的脚踏车在樱木的鼻子跟前吱哇一声稳稳刹住了闸，惊魂未定的樱木腿一软，扑通一声跌坐在地。  
“死狐狸你想杀人吗！你想把本天才的腿也撞断吗！你这个马路杀手！”  
流川一言不发地等着他发完飙。有时樱木看着流川的脸会觉得很神奇，不管沉默还是吐槽他都是同一个表情，而不管发生过什么，他都能回到这般冷静自持的模样，就好像世间的任何辉煌和凄凉都只是和他擦肩。  
“你忘拿东西了吗？”樱木问。流川显然没什么准备地应答着，嗯……嗯。  
他一定也是和自己一样想到什么就去做什么，连理由都没来及去想一个。时隔半年，樱木终于完整问出了那句话：“你是不是也在想本天才？”  
流川骑车掉头就走。  
其实这个时候见面能干什么呢，他们谁都没有主意，也许只要陪着就好，反正陪在身边这个办法，在他们两人身上总是这样屡试不爽。  
他们路过铁路时夜幕已经降临，樱木问他，去年你就在那边被撞倒，每天从这里经过就没有心理阴影吗，比如目光呆滞了两腿发软了，触景生情了潸然泪下了，电视里的女主角都是这么演的。  
流川说抱歉我不是女主角。  
樱木说反正我已经见过你哭的样子了。  
流川说没哭。  
樱木说你就是哭了。  
流川说没有。  
两个人争着争着就走了很远，争得起劲就感觉不到冬晚的寒冷，樱木说你一定是遭了什么报应才遇到这种事，这么近的一段路，这么多人从这里走，出事的概率才多少。流川说，比伤愈的概率小。  
然则两件小概率事件同时发生在一个人身上的可能性，依然敌不过茫茫人海中两个人相遇的缘分。  
这个冬天，两个不谙世事的懵懂孩子，笨拙地学着如何去爱。

淘汰赛最后一场，樱木队长首次挂帅迎战。  
从头学起不过一年多时间，他从最初上场会紧张的退场王一路猛蹿着成长，每一次登上球场，都能够进化得判若两人。  
一年间，樱木经过了庞大信息量的模仿期和经验积累期，学会了各种技能，应对着琳琅的实战，他最终从模仿学习而来的纷繁杂乱的技能之间，逐渐杀出了一条自己的路，令他蜕变为一个身处全县任何一支强队都能够担当支柱之席的强者。他的爆发力和野兽般的运动本能被运用得淋漓尽致，那样仅仅靠近就令人窒息的压迫感，无不令所有目睹了这般一届奇才的人们深信，接下来的时光中，他必定会带领全队，在全国掀起恐怖的红色旋风。  
上半场结束前两分多钟，安西教练换上了流川，这是他这一天可以上场的全部时间。  
那个瞬间闪光灯有如连天雷电，拥有新闻嗅觉的人无比兴奋，他们知道流川将来必定不得了，尤其挺过了足可以将运动员生涯彻底摧毁的劫难，不管他恢复到怎样的程度，只要再次登场，就已经注定是传奇。  
樱木远远看着流川走过来，带着不为大千世界的光鲜所动的冷冽。  
他对流川说：“来吧，吓尿他们。”  
流川看着樱木，他只是动了动嘴唇，没有发出任何声音，然则这样的唇语樱木再熟悉不过。  
Use,captain.  
他在哨声想起之后不过十秒便抄球而去，孤军单刀切入，在两三个长人腾空阻拦之时背对篮框跃起，凌空侧转闪避而过，依然是背对篮框脱手，球空心入网。  
全场死寂，太快，快得让人顶多捕捉得到模糊的色彩。对手们目瞪口呆，突闻风声立刻抬头也只能发现他早已越过三重防守，这些人一路斩杀强敌不易，过五关斩六将才最终拿到这进军决赛圈的门票，已然十分了得，结果这些距离全县巅峰也仅仅一步之遥的林立高手，设下飞鸟都无从通过的坚固防守，于他的面前竟然如此形同虚设。  
樱木远远站在另一个半场凝望着这些人悉数吓破了胆，又或者还有自己的队友们。  
每一次和他站在同一方球场之上，都会更深切地感受到他的强大。  
这一球可以有很多种得分的方法，包括过人之后空篮暴扣，但他偏偏用着考验全方面球感弹跳协调平衡的动作强行上篮，他用跳了一米多的高度和滞空中高难旋转的身姿，在上场不到半分钟的时间里向整个世界宣布，他将重撼江湖。  
“真是个恶劣的家伙。”樱木撇了撇嘴，一上场就主宰了比赛，数秒夺尽了天才队长挂帅英姿所积累到现在的风头，当时给学弟的下马威那般稳而不发，众目睽睽之下却如此张扬跋扈。不过，这才是流川枫，这个令人闻风丧胆的进攻之鬼。  
也罢，就当是湘北献给芸芸众生的一份久别重逢的见面礼吧。希望他们尚且记得，这还不是流川可以随心所欲跳起的时候。  
樱木转身回防，继而听得终于记起喝彩的观众们爆发出雷鸣的欢呼声。  
两分多钟足可以让人看到一个倍加精彩的人间，中场结束之时流川与队友击掌，最后一个走到樱木面前，他伸出的手，令樱木咽下了满腹牢骚。  
他们几乎日日相见，球场上的相向而立，却宛如历劫重逢。炽热和冷静的灵魂交融，汇聚成排山倒海的力量，历经光与暗，冷与暖，甚至生与死，总有些坚强永不倾斜，总有些美丽永不退色，经霜更艳。  
樱木与他击掌，对他说，欢迎回来。  
而流川的目光骄傲得如此不可一世。  
这一天湘北毫无悬念地取得了第一场胜利，如此易如反掌。这是樱木挂帅流川回归的第一场胜利，而这个冬天，不过是湘北称霸的序曲。  
（全文终）


End file.
